


Gods & Monsters

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff, Nereisi



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, Women Being Awesome, but each chapter is its own separate short story, crossposted from tumblr, its all set in the same universe, retold myths
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Una raccolta di storie brevi che dipingono una nuova versione dei miti antichi.O:Quello che accadde a Icaro dopo la sua caduta, come Ermes e Estia si immischiarono e salvarono l’umanità e di come Ade voleva solo schiacciare un pisolino.
Kudos: 7





	1. Icaro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gods & Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669833) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> **Note dell’autrice** : Ho postato queste storie anche sul mio Tumblr, ma le carico anche qui per questioni di ordine.  
>  **Note della traduttrice** : Spero che queste storie vi facciano compagnia in queste giornate di quarantena e che vi strappino un sorriso e vi emozionino tanto quanto hanno fatto con noi. Ringrazio la mia super Beta [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203) per la voglia che ha di leggere tutto quello che traduco a macchinetta e [Nereisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi) per avermi ispirata a lanciarmi in quest'ennesima avventura linguistica ❤ Per rimanere aggiornati sulle mie traduzioni, potete seguirmi sul mio [Tumblr](https://dancelikeanhippogriff.tumblr.com/) sotto #translation. Buona lettura! - DanceLikeAnHippogriff
> 
> Avete letto bene! Come anticipato su tumblr, questa serie verrà tradotta dalla mia beta. Speriamo vi piaccia!  
> Se volete tenervi aggiornati sui miei lavori potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/)!- Nereisi

  
  
Suo padre gliel’aveva detto: “Non volare troppo in alto perché il sole scioglierà le tue ali e tu cadrai. Non volare troppo basso perché l’acqua del mare ammorbidirà la cera e tu cadrai.”  
  
Non gli aveva dato ascolto, perché non lo faceva mai. Non ascoltava.  
  
Se l’avesse fatto- lo avrebbe capito. Ma non importava, cadde.  
  
Cadde.  


* * *

  
Apollo era molto bello. Aveva baciato la pelle di Icaro e l’aveva chiamato un caro ragazzo e ben presto, ogni qualvolta la luce del sole gli sfiorava la pelle, iniziò ad associare quel tocco a quello di un amante. Gli aveva detto di andare da lui, di andare da lui, che lo avrebbe venerato, che i suoi giorni erano pieni e impegnati e che non avrebbe avuto molto tempo per lui – ma che le notti sarebbe stato suo.

Chi poteva rifiutare un dio? A chi era mai stato detto da un dio che l’avrebbe _venerato_ quando non era niente più di un figlio di un inventore caduto in rovina, e aveva rifiutato?

Se avesse ascoltato suo padre, l’avrebbe saputo – che il sole non tramonta mai per davvero, che non esisteva la notte, ma solo luoghi dove il sole era assente.

Forse se avesse ascoltato suo padre sarebbe riuscito a rifiutare Apollo, avrebbe potuto dire al dio dorato della luce del giorno che era felice così com’era.

(Non era vero, ma se Apollo gli aveva mentito gli sembrava giusto che anche lui potesse farlo.)

Ma non ascoltava mai.  


* * *

Dunque, Icaro volò troppo in alto, lasciandosi suo padre alle spalle. Pensava che se fosse riuscito a volare abbastanza in alto, a volare veloce abbastanza, Apollo sarebbe riuscito a prenderlo, strappandolo dalle fatiche di quel mondo mortale.

Ma Apollo non venne per lui, e le sue ali si sciolsero. Si sfracellò nel mare e non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di dire a suo padre che gli dispiaceva.

Avrebbe voluto dire a suo padre che gli dispiaceva.

  


* * *

  
Non morì.

Poseidone era potente e curioso e pensò che Icaro fosse una cosa bella e curiosa.

Icaro non sapeva di essere bello. Poseidone gli passò le potenti mani sui fianchi e Icaro pensò che Poseidone e Apollo non avevano la stessa concezione di bello che aveva lui.

Quando pensava alla bellezza gli venivano in mente le macchine di suo padre, i muri di pietra levigati così alla perfezione da brillare come argento, di ombre che danzavano eleganti sfuggendo alla stretta del fuoco.

Non pensava di essere nessuna di quelle cose. Non sapeva che cosa intendevano quando lo chiamavano bello, ma pensò che non gli piaceva.  


* * *

  
Era stanco. Poseidone era molto esigente e ogni volta che il dio si infilava nel suo letto gli sembrava di morire. Sarebbe stato più facile se Poseidone fosse stato un uomo orribile, ma era gentile e Icaro veniva sempre _soddisfatto_ , anche se non lo era mai davvero.

Pensava che la moglie di Poseidone si sarebbe arrabbiata con lui, che l’avrebbe odiato. Una volta si scontrò con Anfitrite nei corridoi. Si inchinò subito fino all’altezza della vita: “Sono profondamente dispiaciuto, mia signora.” Si domandò se l’avrebbe ucciso. Si domandò se gliene sarebbe poi importato.

Lei rise, e il suono era quello di calme onde che lambiscono la costa. Gli premette due dita sotto il mento, costringendolo ad alzarsi, e gli inclinò dolcemente la testa di lato per osservare la linea di segni lasciati dai morsi di suo marito lungo il collo del ragazzo. “Meglio a te che a me, mio caro.” Gli diede due buffetti sulla guancia e se ne andò.

Che cosa significava?  


* * *

  
Non sapeva da quanto tempo si trovasse in quel luogo. Non più di un decennio, pensò, anche se non era cresciuto.

Non cambiava mai niente. I segni dei morsi non svanivano mai del tutto prima che Poseidone ne aggiungesse degli altri.

Una notte, Icaro attese che Poseidone fosse profondamente addormentato di fianco a lui prima di cingersi i fianchi con le lenzuola e andarsene in punta di piedi dalla stanza. Non esitò quando mise piede fuori da palazzo e improvvisamente si ritrovò ad annegare. Si trovava così tanto in profondità che si sarebbe potuto tirare a sorte su cosa avesse causato la sua morte: se la pressione sui suoi teneri organi o la mancanza d’aria nei polmoni.

Non che importasse davvero. Non importava perché Icaro morì.  


* * *

  
Si svegliò. _Di nuovo_.

“Mia signora.” Salutò, inchinandosi di fronte a una dea dalla pelle color terriccio e dai capelli delle più ricche sfumature di rosso, come di rubino o – “Melograni.”  
Terminò lui, e Persefone, regina degli inferi, sorrise.

Disse: “Ti ho tenuto d’occhio.”

Disse: “Anfitrite ha parlato bene di te.”

Disse: “Sono assente per sei mesi l’anno. Mio marito si sente solo.”

Era morto. Non aveva altro posto dove andare.

“Va bene.” Disse.

* * *

  
La neve iniziò a sciogliersi. Persefone partì e sembrava che gli inferi fossero in lutto per la sua assenza. La prima notte, rimase in attesa nella sua camera, teso; ma non venne nessuno.

Nemmeno la seconda notte.

Né la terza.

Non riusciva a concepire niente di più spiacevole dell’ira di Persefone, dunque, la quarta notte, si diresse verso la stanza di Ade. Quando il dio gli rispose, Icaro si inchinò profondamente e disse: “Mi manda tua moglie, la dea Persefone.”

Non osò sollevare lo sguardo quando Ade gli rispose: “Mio fratello è alquanto contrariato con me. È venuto per chiederti indietro. Ero disposto a cederti a lui, ma mia moglie ha detto che le saresti stato utile.”

Non poteva tornare da Poseidone. Era un luogo freddo e buio e lo faceva sentire miserabile. Anche se Ade fosse stato un amante brusco, sarebbe stato sempre meglio di suo fratello. “Desidera che le faccia compagnia. Dice che vi sentite solo.”

“Ma davvero?” Disse Ade con fare strascicato, e Icaro rabbrividì. “Ragazzo, guardami quando ti parlo.”

E Icaro lo guardò. Ade non possedeva la bellezza perfetta e simmetrica di Apollo né la forza selvaggia e il potere di Poseidone. Ade aveva la pelle di legno sbiancato e i capelli color petrolio, occhi neri ed espressivi e un naso leggermente troppo importante per il suo viso.

Sembrava una persona vera. Il padre di Icaro avrebbe potuto assomigliare a lui quando era giovane. Icaro avrebbe potuto assomigliare a lui se avesse avuto la possibilità di invecchiare. Era bellissimo.

“Vieni con me,” sospirò, “se mia moglie vuole che tu mi tenga compagnia, allora lo farai.”

  


* * *

  
Seguì Ade ogni giorno. Mentre governava le cerchie degli inferi, le anime perse, quando riceveva gli dei o altri esseri non-morti che avevano fatto degli inferi la loro dimora.

Icaro iniziò ad aiutarlo. Ade era senza la sua regina e quello che avrebbe normalmente fatto con lei ora doveva farlo da solo. Dunque, Icaro controllava il registro dei passeggeri della barca del fiume Stige, si occupava delle lamentele importanti abbastanza da arrivare a palazzo, e quando Ade sembrava particolarmente teso, gli portava dei melograni.

Ma Ade non giacque con lui.

Icaro non capiva se ne era deluso, ma era felice lì.  


* * *

“Sai,” disse Ade un giorno mentre controllavano alcune relazioni, “ti chiamano Thanatos.”

Dio della morte. “Perché?” Domandò. Non aveva più paura di Ade. Quando Ade era sconvolto si metteva a urlare e a gridare per poi andare a sedersi nel giardino che Persefone aveva creato per lui. Non scoppiava per poi ferire.

Ade sorrise e non rispose.

* * *

Icaro arrivò per aiutare Persefone a scendere dalla barca. “Gli sei mancata.” Disse, tendendole il braccio perché vi ci si potesse sostenere.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio: “Sai, una volta mi chiamavano Kore.” Si alzò sulle punte per baciargli la guancia: “Grazie, Thanatos.”

  


* * *

Duecento anni dopo, nel bel mezzo dell’estate, Icaro si fece coraggio e baciò Ade, le mani sporche di inchiostro e l’odore di corpi in putrefazione che appestava i piani più bassi degli inferi per l’ennesima guerra.

Ade ricambiò il bacio.

Due mesi dopo, Persefone lo baciò per la prima volta quando la aiutò a scendere dalla barca. A volte, quando la tensione si faceva sentire o Ade era arrabbiato, Icaro si arrampicava sulle sue cosce e lo baciava lentamente.

Non giacquero mai assieme.

Icaro era felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	2. Aracne

  
“I tuoi arazzi sono talmente belli,” disse il mercante, ammirato, “che devi essere stata benedetta dalla dea Atena.”  
  
Aracne scosse la testa e le trecce le scivolarono lungo la spalla come una cascata di ossidiana. “Cosa c’entra Atena? Sono mie le mani che tessono, non le sue.”  
  
Il mercante impallidì e guardò verso il cielo, come se si aspettasse che Zeus in persona li polverizzasse per quella blasfemia. In tutta sincerità, Aracne pensava che il re degli dèi preferisse impiegare il suo tempo in altri modi. “Ah,” disse sommessamente, “immagino che tu abbia ragione.”  
  
Le pagò la mercanzia e la ragazza se ne andò, ma subito si scontrò con una vecchia ingobbita dagli occhi grigi. “Non dovresti ringraziare Atena per i tuoi talenti?” Gracchiò, le mani nodose ricurve sul suo bastone.  
  
Aracne non era stupida, ma era incosciente. Sarebbero nate storie sulla sua incoscienza. Ricambiò lo sguardo di quegli occhi grigi e proferì: “Dovrebbe essere Atena a ringraziarmi, visto che i miei talenti le fanno ricevere così tanti complimenti.”  
  
Scostò la vecchia dal suo cammino e riprese a camminare, ignorando la dea in forma umana e sparendo tra la folla.  
  
Si racconteranno storie sulla sua superbia. E saranno tutte vere.

* * *

  
Il giorno successivo, incontrò di nuovo la vecchia al mercato. E da lì, tutto peggiorò.

“Impara a stare al tuo posto, mortale.” Disse Atena, assottigliando gli occhi grigi. Si era formata una folla intorno a loro, e Aracne avrebbe potuto salvarsi, andarsene indenne. Tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare era dire che la sua abilità nella tessitura era inferiore a quella di una dea.

Non mentirà.

“Certamente,” disse con freddezza, “e in questo caso, il mio posto è al di sopra di te.”

Non era onesta di virtù, ma di vizio.

Atena la sfidò a una gara di tessitura. La ragazza accettò.

* * *

Gli dèi non sono difficili da trovare se sai dove cercarli.

“È un vulcano.” Ripeté il panettiere, guardando le monete che gli venivano offerte, e si sentì in colpa per aver preso soldi da qualcuno privo di senno.

La ragazza prese la borsa di pane dolce e la aggiunse al suo bagaglio prima di issarselo sulle spalle. “Sì, lo so. Mezza giornata di cammino, avete detto?”

“Un vulcano.” Insistette l’uomo, come se la ragazza non l’avesse sentito bene la prima decina di volte.

“Grazie per il suo aiuto.” Disse. Il panettiere scosse la testa, ma lei sapeva quello che faceva.

Camminò. Le venne fame, ma decise di non toccare il pane che aveva comprato, e camminò ancora un po’. Il sole era già iniziato a tramontare quando raggiunse le pendici del vulcano. Era alto, incredibilmente imponente, e per un attimo la sensazione di una sicura sconfitta minacciò di sopraffarla.

Ma Aracne non credeva nella sconfitta, nel perdere. Si racconteranno storie sulla sua superbia. E saranno tutte vere.

Si avvolse le trecce in un velo e rimboccò la gonna, annodando il tessuto in modo che le arrivasse alle cosce. Sistemò le mani tra le zolle di magma solidificato e iniziò la sua lenta scalata.

* * *

  
I muscoli di gambe e braccia le tremavano, e le fitte di fame erano distraenti in egual modo. La sua veste, un tempo bianca, era sporca e stracciata. Il sudore le prudeva, le ricopriva il corpo e le gocciolava lungo la schiena.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

Aracne voltò la testa e soffocò un grido, fissando lo sguardo in un occhio gigante. Il ciclope si teneva con facilità al fianco del vulcano, anche se le mani di Aracne erano ferite e sanguinanti. Deglutì e disse: “Ho sentito dire che ti piace il pane al miele. È la verità?”

La creatura inclinò la testa di lato e scoprì le lunghe zanne. La ragazza pensò che forse stava sorridendo. “Hai scalato per ore. Che cosa vuoi?”

“È la verità?” Ripeté, rifiutandosi di sussultare.

“Sì,” disse, guardandola allo stesso modo del panettiere, “è la verità.”

“Ho del pane dolce nel mio zaino, sfornato questa mattina,” disse, “dovrebbe ancora essere morbido.”

Le sue mani erano grandi e forti abbastanza da riuscire con facilità a schiacciarle la testa come un acino d’uva. Ma disfece con gentilezza il suo bagaglio e vi infilò una mano. Le focacce al miele erano ridicolmente piccole in quelle sue mani enormi, e il ciclope ne ingoiò la metà in un sol boccone. Quando ebbe terminato, si leccò le dita e sorrise per la seconda volta, non meno terrificante della prima. “Mi chiamo Bronte. Perché stai scalando il vulcano del mio padrone?”

“Sono Aracne, la tessitrice,” prese un respiro profondo, “ho bisogno dell’aiuto del tuo padrone.”

* * *

Si raccontano storie sulla bruttezza di Efesto.

Non sono vere.

Aveva un volto largo e spigoloso, e corti capelli castani. I suoi occhi erano come ambra incastonata nel suo viso, aveva le braccia grosse ed era un fascio di muscoli dalla vita in su. Le sue gambe terminavano al ginocchio. Da lì in giù erano di bronzo e oro per sostituire le gambe che Era gli aveva spezzato quando l’aveva lanciato giù dal monte Olimpo.

“Hai guardato abbastanza, ragazzina?” Chiese, con una voce roca come se fosse costantemente sull’orlo di un attacco di tosse.

“Sì.” Disse, e non distolse lo sguardo. Lo tenne fisso.

Le labbra del dio si sollevarono ai lati, indice che aveva fatto la scelta giusta. Il calore all’interno del vulcano era ancora più opprimente, e i ciclopi si affaccendavano tutt’intorno, forgiando il metallo in forme bizzarre che la ragazza non poteva sperare di comprendere. “Ti sei data molto da fare per trovarmi, ragazzina. Che cosa vuoi?”

Lasciò scivolare il bagaglio dalle spalle e lo porse al dio: “Ho un dono per tua moglie. Le ho tessuto un manto.”

Efesto sollevò un sopracciglio e non prese la borsa. “Credi che qualcosa fatto da mani mortali possa essere degno della dea della bellezza?”

Si racconteranno storie sulla sua superbia.

“Sì.”

Saranno tutte vere.

Il calore opprimente del vulcano venne spazzato via da una folata di vento, rinfrescando la ragazza. Al suo posto, si ergeva una donna – più che una donna. Afrodite aveva la pelle del colore del bronzo delle macchine di suo marito e capelli scuri e folti e lunghi. I suoi occhi erano delle sfumature di marrone più intenso e profondo, penetranti e intelligenti. La gente non racconta storie sull’intelligenza di Afrodite. Questo perché la gente è stupida.

“Vediamolo, allora.” Disse la dea, infilando la mano nella borsa e sfilandone il manto.

Questo si srotolò con grazia. Era intessuto con le sete più pregiate e brillava nel bagliore delle forge. Il bordo era di spuma di mare, un richiamo alla nascita di Afrodite, e lungo il mantello si snodavano una serie di complicati ricami sulla sua vita, sul matrimonio e i suoi fedeli e le sue scappatelle, il tutto fatto con i dettagli del più esperto degli artisti e la reverenza del più fedele dei suoi devoti.

Le labbra della dea si schiusero per la sorpresa e se lo fece scivolare addosso, piroettando come una bambina. “Meraviglioso.” Disse Efesto, anche se Aracne sapeva che non stava parlando del mantello. Non ne rimase offesa.

La dea sorrise e il cuore di Aracne le sussultò nel petto. Fece del suo meglio per ignorarlo – Afrodite era la dea dell’amore, dopotutto. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. “Molto bene,” disse la dea, “hai la mia attenzione.”

Aracne deglutì. L’attenzione di Afrodite era qualcosa di importante. “Ho offeso Atena.” Disse. “Mi ha sfidata a una gara di tessitura.”

I volti degli dèi si acquietarono. Efesto si strofinò il bordo di una manica tra le dita e disse: “Se il giudice saprà essere giusto, Atena perderà una sfida simile. Non è brava ad accettare la sconfitta.”

“Lo so,” disse, “tu sei amico di Ade, non è vero?”

Non si raccontano storie sulla loro amicizia. Ma la ragazza ci aveva scommesso la vita su quell’amicizia, perché mai non avrebbe dovuto esistere? Erano entrambi di carattere mite, ripudiati dall’Olimpo, felicemente sposati.

Gli dèi odiavano sentirsi inferiori. Era per questo che si diceva che Persefone era stata rapita, perché si diceva che Afrodite giaceva con Ares. Era per questo che Atena avrebbe distrutto Aracne quando la ragazza avrebbe vinto la gara di tessitura.

“Sei una ragazza sveglia.” Disse Efesto, sorridendo.

Afrodite ammirò il suo riflesso in una lastra di argento lavorato. Aracne immaginò che Efesto l’avesse lasciata appesa in quel luogo unicamente per quello scopo. “Molto bene!” Disse la dea, senza guardarla. “Quando Atena ti spedirà negli inferi, intercederemo per te presso nostro zio affinché ti lasci andare.” Si girò sui talloni e la indicò con un dito. Aracne arrossì senza riuscire a spiegarselo. “In cambio, mi tesserai una veste, una che sia degna della mia stessa bellezza.”

Una veste squisita quanto la stessa dea della bellezza. Un’impresa impossibile.

Si racconteranno storie sulla sua superbia.

“Accetto.”

Saranno tutte vere.  


* * *

  
La gara terminò come previsto. L’arazzo di Atena era bello, ma quello di Aracne lo era ancora di più.

La dea divenne rossa in volto per la rabbia, e assottigliò gli occhi grigi. Aracne rimase immobile, pronta ad accettare il colpo mortale che stava per ricevere.

Il colpo arrivò.

Ma non la morte.  


* * *

Era un insetto. Anche se fosse riuscita a tornare al vulcano di Efesto, anche se avesse potuto aiutarla, non l’avrebbe riconosciuta. Non aveva più alcuna speranza, nessuna possibilità di azione, avrebbe dovuto solo arrendersi. Ma-

Non credeva nella sconfitta, nel perdere.

La prima volta, il viaggio a piedi era stato terribilmente lungo. Quella volta lo fu ancora di più, nonostante avesse otto gambe invece di due. Riuscì a raggiungere il vulcano e si insinuò tra le fessure fino a quando non trovò una stanza vuota, rischiarata da una lama di luce e abbastanza piena di insetti da sfamarla.

Il crudele scherzo di Atena le aveva permesso di continuare a tessere, e quella sarebbe stata la sua rovina. La seta che produceva era di un giallo dorato – sarebbe stata benissimo sulla pelle bronzea di Afrodite.  


* * *

  
Le ci vollero sette anni per completarla. Non aveva mai lasciato il suo posto nel vulcano, e non appena l’ebbe terminata si affannò verso il villaggio. Era diventata un insetto più grande, ma non così grande.

Arrivò alle prime luci dell’alba e se e andò ancora prima che i raggi avessero toccato la terra con il suo bottino assicurato alla schiena con la sua stessa seta.

Aracne non ritornò nel suo nascondiglio. Raggiunse la parte più frequentata del vulcano, si affrettò e schivò i piedi che cercarono di schiacciarla, terrorizzati, fino a quando non trovò la persona stava cercando. Si arrampicò lungo la sua gamba fino a raggiungere la spalla.

“Huh.” Bronte si guardò la spalla e sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa diavolo saresti tu?”

Zampettò cauta lungo il suo braccio e aspettò. Il ciclope si avvicinò e le toccò la schiena con delicatezza. “È forse- un pezzo di focaccia al miele?”

Aracne lo guardò e aspettò. Quella era la sua unica speranza. Se non si fosse ricordato di lei, se non avesse capito-

Il volto del ciclope mutò in un’espressione di cauta sorpresa. “Aracne?” Il ragno saltò sul posto, incapace di annuire, e Bronte la raccolse nelle sue mani giganti. “Dobbiamo trovare subito il padrone.”

Aracne saltò giù e atterrò ai suoi piedi, scattando in avanti. “Aspetta!” La chiamò, e Aracne si assicurò che la stesse seguendo prima di sgusciare dentro il suo rifugio. Era quasi troppo stretto perché riuscisse ad entrare, ma il ciclope riuscì a infilarcisi ed esalò: “Oh.” Rimase immobile per qualche momento, e Aracne tornò sulla sua tela e aspettò. Bronte si riscosse dal suo sogno e usò i possenti polmoni per urlare: “PADRONA AFRODITE!”

Ed ecco quella stessa brezza e la dea era lì con loro nella grotta. “Cosa c’è di così importante, Bronte, da farti urlare?”

Aracne vide il momento in cui la dea notò la veste, di un giallo dorato, scintillante, fatta interamente di seta di ragno. “Meravigliosa.” Disse, e allungò la mano per accarezzarne il corpetto. Poi alzò la testa di scatto: “Bronte, dov’è Aracne?”

A quelle parole, si sentì scaldare il cuore. Afrodite sapeva che l’aveva tessuta lei anche se era sparita per sette anni.

Hanno raccontato storie sulla sua superbia.

Sono tutte vere.

Bronte indicò la ragnatela e Afrodite si avvicinò, tendendo la mano. Aracne le zampettò sul palmo. “Atena è più potente di me, non posso disfare il suo operato,” disse, “ma conosco qualcuno che può farlo.”

Poi furono di fronte a un fiume. C’era un bel giovane che stava aspettando con una barca. “Dea Afrodite,” disse, “non la stavamo  
aspettando.”

“Thanatos,” rispose lei, “devo vedere Persefone.”

Il volto del ragazzo rimase impassibile e, per un momento, Aracne temé che le avrebbe cacciate e che sarebbe rimasta intrappolata in quella forma per sempre. Poi sorrise e disse: “Certamente, la mia signora è sempre disponibile per la sua nipote preferita.” Le porse la mano per aiutarla a salire sulla barca. “Venga con me.”  


* * *

Aracne intessé una veste per la moglie di Ade come ringraziamento, e tornò al suo vulcano.

“Posso portarti ovunque tu voglia,” disse Afrodite, “non è necessario che tu ti nasconda qui.”

Aracne interruppe il suo lavoro a telaio. Aveva vissuto in quel vulcano per sette anni. Era la sua casa. “Vorresti che me ne andassi?” Chiese, invece.

Afrodite sbuffò “Certo che no! Come farei a vestirmi se non ci fossi tu?” Indossava il vestito di seta di ragno che Aracne le aveva fatto, e ora la ragazza stava lavorando a un altro vestito per la dea. Afrodite accarezzò con un dito la guancia di Aracne, con gentilezza, e per un attimo la ragazza si dimenticò come respirare. “Sei la tessitrice più abile che sia mai esistita.”

Aracne alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello della dea: “Dunque, in qualità di dio dell’artigianato e dea della bellezza, dove potrebbe essere il mio posto se non qui con te ed Efesto?”

Reputare la propria compagnia come eguale a quella degli dèi era l’apice dell’arroganza e della blasfemia.

Si raccontano storie sulla sua superbia.

“Ottima argomentazione,” mormorò Afrodite, e le sistemò una treccia dietro l’orecchio.

Sono tutte vere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	3. Pandora & Ermes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice** : Dato che il periodo che noi italiani dovremo passare in casa è ancora lungo, abbiamo pensato di postare un capitolo nuovo ogni lunedì per potervi tenere compagnia <3  
> Speriamo che questa storia vi piaccia! Buona lettura! - DanceLikeAnHippogriff

Pandora fu fatta con la terra, plasmata dalle mani di Efesto a immagine della sua amata moglie. Afrodite le donò la grazia e il carisma. Atena le insegnò a tessere e la benedisse con l’intelligenza.

Stava di fronte a Ermes, e il dio aggrottò la fronte, poggiandole la punta di un dito sul mento, girandole la testa da un lato all’altro. “Ti faranno a pezzi.” Disse, e lei non comprese.

Inclinò la testa di lato e sorrise un sorriso vacuo. Tutta l’intelligenza del mondo non le avrebbe mai giovato senza un contesto. “Siamo uguali.” Disse lei, premendo una mano sul petto di Ermes. Era stata fatta con la terra, e la sua pelle ne portava il segno nel suo colore. Lui era un dio celeste, e la sua pelle era delle stesse sfumature vivide del bronzo.

Non aveva chiesto di essere messo al mondo e sua madre non aveva mai chiesto di concepirlo. La sua creazione, tanto quanto quella di lei, era stata frutto di un capriccio di Zeus. Tutto per un fuocherello perduto, tutto perché Prometeo voleva che la sua gente si potesse scaldare e, beh, era il dio dei ladri, dopotutto...

Dunque, le donò la capacità di raggirare, di provare egoismo, l’astuzia. Il sorriso le scomparve dal volto nel momento in cui venne riempita di consapevolezza di sé. “Si adirerà con te,” disse, “non sono colei che avresti dovuto rendermi.”

“Gli dèi hanno una memoria breve.” Disse, e non si curò di nascondere il disprezzo nella voce. “Non curarti di me, bambina prodigio. Hai problemi più grandi del mio destino.”

Da pura che era, l’aveva resa molto più simile a lui. Il volto di lei si rabbuiò ancora di più mentre la sua mente perfetta univa tutti i pezzi, e non poté fare a meno di trovarla adorabile. Era stata fatta a quel modo, dopotutto. “Non posso fermarla, vero? Qualunque cosa abbiano pianificato di farmi fare.”

“No,” disse Ermes, “ma ora forse potrai sopravvivervi.”

“Vorrò farlo?” Chiese, e lui non rispose. Non si aspettava che lo facesse.

* * *

Si nascose da tutti e andò a vivere in una grotta ai confini della città. Gli dèi l’avevano chiamata la prima donna, ma non era vero, lo poteva vedere.

C’erano delle donne. Sorridevano e ridevano, avevano le mani ruvide per il lavoro. Desiderava fortemente di potersi unire a loro, ma aveva la bellezza di una dea. Lo avrebbero capito. Se si fosse unita a loro, avrebbero capito che non era una di loro, azionando così qualunque cosa fosse la trappola che Zeus aveva architettato.

Non era umana, non allo stesso modo, plasmata dall’argilla dalle mani di un dio. Ma _apparteneva_ agli umani, e non desiderava infliggergli il male che era destinata a portare loro. Si lavava nei ruscelli dove solo le ninfe avevano dimora, entrava in città avvolta dal manto della notte e rubava dalla spazzatura del panettiere.

“Quando mi avevano detto che avevano mandato una moglie a mio fratello,” disse una voce bassa e divertita, fin troppo vicina, dietro di lei una notte, “non mi sarei aspettato un’accattona.”

Si girò di scatto, stringendo del pane raffermo davanti a sé, uno scudo del tutto inutile. Le si mozzò il respiro in gola quando lo vide, alto e scuro, con occhi di cielo stellato. Assomigliava a Ermes. A lei. “Chi sei?” Domandò. Si trovavano all’angolo di un vicolo e, tra i suoi doni, non aveva ricevuto quello di poter volare. Avrebbe dovuto combatterlo per scappare.

Non aveva paura di lui. Forse un’altra mortale ne avrebbe avuta, messa con le spalle al muro da uno sconosciuto nel bel mezzo della notte. Ma lei non era una comune donna mortale e, dopotutto, la sua presenza aveva un che di rassicurante, come il focolare domestico custodito da Estia. Caldo.

“Sono Prometeo.” Disse l’uomo, e non si stupì del fatto che gli ricordasse il fuoco. “Tu come ti fai chiamare?”

“Dovresti trovarti nelle fosse più profonde del regno di Ade.” Scattò, afferrando meglio il pane raffermo per poterlo lanciare. Era lui il motivo per cui si trovava lì, tanto per cominciare; lui e quello che aveva rubato.

Prometeo alzò le spalle e le si avvicinò, studiandola come si guarderebbe un animale selvatico. Bene. Lì, in quel vicolo buio nessuno avrebbe trovato un freddo cadavere fino al mattino seguente; era lui che doveva avere paura. “Gli dèi dimenticano,” disse, “e Ade aveva freddo in quel suo posto sottoterra.”

Lei si fermò, analizzò le sue parole. “Hai rubato il fuoco per Ade?”

“No,” la corresse, “ho rubato il fuoco per l’umanità. Ma Ade ne ha tratto beneficio a sua volta. Abbastanza da acconsentire a _dimenticarsi_ i termini della mia punizione.”

“Cosa vuoi?” Gli chiese per la seconda volta. “Perché sei qui?”

Lui si fermò, troppo vicino: “La domanda è perché _tu_ sei qui.”

Fu lei ad andargli vicino quella volta, incalzandolo quando lui arretrò. “Sono qui a causa tua, ladro del fuoco, perché gli dèi dimenticano ma non perdonano, e io sono la punizione che hanno scatenato su questo mondo.”

“Che punizione terribile.” Disse, guardando le sue labbra, e lei si dimenticò di odiarlo il tempo necessario per poterlo baciare.

* * *

Ermes la guardò, li guardò. Non era a conoscenza del piano di Zeus, se prevedesse quella parte oppure no, ma la guardò e si preoccupò. Pensò che prevedesse anche quello, poteva vedere la magia di Afrodite aggrappata a Pandora, ma non ne capiva il _motivo_.

Sarebbe andato da sua madre, ma era sempre difficile da trovare; Maia preferiva dimorare in fiumi e ruscelli al posto di vedere il volto dell’uomo che le aveva fatto generare un figlio. Ma il padre di sua madre, invece, si trovava sempre nello stesso luogo.

“Nonno,” lo salutò Ermes, posandosi delicatamente a terra, “Come stai?”

“Come dovrei stare, ragazzo?” Grugnì Atlantide, le braccia e le gambe tese nello sforzo di sostenere il cielo sopra la terra. “Stanco.”

Gli angoli delle labbra di Ermes si sollevarono. A volte, credeva di essere più il nipote di Atlantide che il figlio di Zeus. “Ho bisogno di un consiglio, nonno.”

Atlantide inarcò un sopracciglio: “Ti ascolto.”

Così, Ermes gli raccontò tutto, dall’inizio alla fine, perché non riusciva a comprendere quale fosse il piano di suo padre, ma forse Atlantide ci sarebbe riuscito. Lo conosceva da molto più tempo, perlomeno.

Atlantide annuì lentamente e disse: “Una sposa degli dèi, una bambina prodigio. Mi viene in mente una sola ragione per creare una simile donna.” Ermes aspettò. Atlantide sospirò nuovamente e disse: “Esiste un vaso, all’interno dell’Olimpo, che si sigilla quando lascia il regno degli dèi. Solo un essere né mortale né celeste lo può aprire.”

“Cosa vogliono metterci dentro?” Domandò Ermes, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Cosa pianificavano di sguinzagliare sulla terra ignara?

Suo nonno gli rivolse un ghigno: “Non ha importanza. Quello che conta è: che cosa ci metterai _tu_ dentro.”

* * *

Prometeo si faceva chiamare Epimeteo, facendosi passare per il suo stesso fratello.

“Non dovremmo farlo.” Disse Pandora, anche mentre mise piede nella sua casa, anche mentre si lasciava scivolare di dosso le vesti. Le mani di lui erano coperte di lucide cicatrici di bruciature, e si chiese se custodisse ancora quel fuoco. Ogni parte di lei che toccava era incandescente, ogni lembo di pelle come marchiato a fuoco.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene. Sarebbe stato saggio e grazie a Ermes lei era una donna saggia. Ma era stata creata per lui, ora lo sapeva, creata per completarlo e sentiva una spinta verso di lui che non poteva sopprimere.

Era una donna saggia e avrebbe dovuto andarsene. Lo completava, ma lui non l’avrebbe completata perché lei non aveva vuoti che lui potesse riempire.

“Sei destinata a diventare mia moglie.” Le ricordò con occhi bramosi e mani bramose che esploravano il corpo di lei, ed era quello il motivo per cui Efesto l’aveva plasmata, il motivo per cui Afrodite l’aveva istruita.

Prometeo non era un uomo sciocco. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di lei, che non era un dono disinteressato. Ma rimaneva un uomo e lei aveva la bellezza di una dea e non l’avrebbe rifiutata e lei non aveva la forza di farsi rifiutare.

Era dolce e forte e meraviglioso, e Pandora maledisse entrambi per il loro egoismo anche mentre lo tirava a sé.

* * *

Ermes andò da Nyx, dalla giovane donna che si nascondeva dietro le vesti della dea dell’oscurità, e disse: “Per favore. Ho bisogno di lei.”

“È mia _figlia_ ,” disse Nyx, aprendo le braccia e posizionandosi di fronte a lui, inamovibile, gli occhi spalancati e supplicanti, “ _Io_ ho bisogno di lei.”

Nyx non poteva fermarlo, ne era consapevole, ma Ermes si limitò a sorridere per poi volare via.

Quella notte la rapì, e Elpis si aggrappò alle sue spalle ma non pianse né urlò. Tenerla tra le sue braccia gli dava la sensazione di reggere la luce del sole, di sentire il vento sul volto quando volava, ed era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno. “Mi dispiace.” Disse, perché era il dio dei ladri, ma lei non era qualcosa che avrebbe voluto rubare.

Non era né una bambina né una donna, con la pelle e i capelli color del miele. “Non importa.” Disse, la voce più matura del suo aspetto, “mia madre si è comportata da egoista. Ho un compito importante da svolgere.”

Sbatté le palpebre, aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. “Sai cosa devi fare?”

“No,” disse lei, “ma so cosa sono. E questo mi basta.”

* * *

Festeggiarono il matrimonio. Pandora tentò di dissuaderlo, dicendogli che non importava quello che diceva la gente, quello che faceva, che non importava quanti uomini venissero a chiedere di lei perché era sua e solo sua.

Prometeo non la voleva _ascoltare_ , insisteva che era il suo amore e la sua vita e che meritava di essere chiamata moglie. Ne sarebbe stata onorata, se non fosse stata furente. Lui la amava ma non la _ascoltava_ , e ciò la infastidiva.

Fu un bel matrimonio. Era la più bella delle spose, perché era la donna più bella, e Prometeo la guardava come se fosse il fuoco che aveva rubato tempo fa. La preoccupava, perché quel fuoco lo aveva bruciato e lei non voleva bruciarlo. La preoccupava, perché lei non era un fuoco, era una donna, la sua attuale sposa.

A volte si domandava che cosa ci facesse lì con quell’uomo. Lo amava, pensava, e lui amava lei, pensava, ma non sembrava giusto, non del tutto.

Ricevettero molti doni. Il più peculiare tra questi fu un grande vaso di marmo bordato d’oro. Prometeo tentò di aprirlo e fallì, i muscoli tesi e le dita che perdevano la presa. “Tieni.” Disse, frustrato, e le mise il vaso tra le mani.

Lei sospirò: “Se non sei riuscito ad aprirlo, come pensi che ci possa riuscire io.” Lo rimbrottò, ma con sua sorpresa il coperchio si sollevò al suo tocco più lieve.

La sua sorpresa mutò in orrore.

Orridi e terribili esseri uscirono dal vaso. Mostruosi, orripilanti esseri che la scavalcarono e partirono per infettare qualunque cosa o essere trovassero sul loro cammino.

Era troppo tardi, lo sapeva che era troppo tardi, ma richiuse di scatto il vaso. Sentì qualcosa colpire il coperchio, cercando di uscire, ma qualunque cosa fosse, rimase lì ferma sul fondo del vaso.

Si voltò verso suo marito, fredda e spaventata, desiderosa di sentire quel fuoco che sembrava portare sempre dentro di sé.

Prometeo era magro e debole e un rivolo di sangue gli colava dagli angoli della bocca. La malattia lo aveva consumato; essendo lei un essere plasmato da mani divine si era salvata dagli orrori del vaso, ma non lui.

Sollevò una mano, tendendola verso di lei. Pandora scattò verso di lui, ma era troppo tardi.

Era morto, e il suo corpo colpì il suolo con un suono tremendo, sbriciolandosi e divenendo polvere.

* * *

Quando Ermes raggiunse la loro casa, Pandora se n’era andata da tempo. Il vaso era ancora lì, l’aveva chiuso troppo presto. Tirò e strattonò il coperchiò, e tentò perfino di rompere il vaso, ma fu tutto inutile. Era un essere celeste e la sua mano non poteva aprirlo.

Doveva trovarla. Ermes sfrecciò nel cielo, determinato a ritracciarla, ma c’era così tanta sofferenza, così tanta morte e disperazione. Doveva trovare Pandora, ma le persone soffrivano. Lanciò il suo caduceo al suolo, animando i suoi famigli, due enormi serpenti sibilanti. “Aiutateli!” Ordinò prima di riprendere la sua ricerca.

Non era un dio guaritore, ma a quanto pare lo sarebbe diventato.

* * *

Pandora stava in piedi sul ciglio di una scogliera, il volto bellissimo contorto dal lutto. Le persone soffrivano, morivano, il mondo era diventato orrido e brutto, suo marito era _morto_ , e tutto per colpa sua.

Lasciarsi cadere dalla scogliera fu la cosa più semplice che avesse mai fatto.

Poi Hermes planò sotto di lei, prendendole tra le braccia e portandola in salvo.

“Lasciami andare!” Ululò, le lacrime agli occhi. “Lasciami andare! Voglio stare con Prometeo!” C’era qualcosa di diverso, il suo amore per lui sembrava più un sogno che la sua realtà, ma lo voleva comunque indietro.

Ermes la lasciò cadere a terra, e non aveva mai visto un dio _arrabbiato_ prima d’ora. Se voleva vivere abbastanza da sognare incubi, era sicura che vi avrebbe rivisto quel volto. “Se proprio _devi_ ,” sibilò, “allora lo potrai fare. Ma non prima che tu abbia aperto questo.”

Lasciò cadere il vaso ai suoi piedi, e lei arretrò scompostamente. “No! No, ti prego, non farmelo fare ancora, ho già causato abbastanza rovina-”

“Non hai rovinato niente.” Disse con fermezza. “Apri il vaso.”

“Mi rifiuto.” Disse, sollevando il mento e incontrando il suo sguardo, anche se il suo corpo era squassato dai singhiozzi. “Non sono una di loro, non sono umana, ma li amo. Non gli farò del male.”

Ermes ringhiò e la spinse a terra, imprigionandola sotto il suo corpo. “ _Fidati di me_.”  
“Fidarmi di te?” Sputò, e ribaltò le loro posizioni cosicché fu lei che lo teneva fermo a terra. “Tu mi hai maledetto più degli altri, dovrei ucciderti!”  
“Non sei così forte.” Disse, arido. “Pandora, _ti prego_. Apri il vaso e, se ancora lo vorrai, ti porterò io stesso da Ade e Prometeo. Te lo prometto, bambina prodigio. Ma apri quel vaso.”

Pandora esitò, studiandolo per trovare segni di un inganno, ma non ne trovò. Prese il vaso.

* * *

Elpis graffiò il coperchio, questo non era quello che sarebbe dovuto succedere, non poteva aiutare nessuno da lì dentro, senza di lei l’umanità era perduta.

Il coperchio che la imprigionava si sollevò e si fece strada nel mondo.

La prima cosa che vide fu la famigerata Pandora, bella come Ermes gliel’aveva descritta, e miserabile quanto temeva.

“Non piangere.” Disse Elpis che, lontana dall’oscurità di sua madre, era cresciuta più donna che bambina. “Non piangere, bambina prodigio, figlia degli dei. Sono qui.”

Brillava, lì su quella scogliera, potente e abbagliante come mai era potuta essere con la dea dell’oscurità. Era lì, ma ovunque, raggiungendo ogni luogo dove si trovavano quei terribili esseri del vaso, riempiendo il mondo fino a quando non esistette più di loro.

Pandora smise di piangere e disse: “Oh. Oh, mi mancavi _tu_. Non lo sapevo.”

“Nessuno di noi manca di niente.” Disse Elpis, dea della speranza, e le sarebbe stato così semplice avvicinarsi e premere le labbra su quelle di Pandora, quella donna perfetta plasmata dagli dèi, e non poteva biasimare Prometeo, avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto, ma chi avrebbe potuto guardare quella donna e non desiderarla?

Non Elpis.

* * *

Pandora cercò di non sentirsi una donna disonesta, perché amava suo marito, o perlomeno lo amava prima di aver aperto il vaso, ma Prometeo, per buono che fosse, l’aveva trattata come un oggetto, un premio. Ecco perché aveva insistito per un matrimonio di cui non avevano bisogno.

Guardando Elpis, come se fosse sua, ancora più che sotto le mani di Prometeo.

“Dovrei andare da mio marito.” Disse, perché nonostante la disperazione non minacciasse più di schiacciarla, sarebbe dovuta comunque andare da lui, da Ade, e negoziare e argomentare fino a quando non l’avesse riottenuto. Lo amava. Era stata creata per amarlo.

“La magia di Afrodite non ti lega più.” Disse Ermes. “Sono sicuro che _potresti_ amarlo, è un uomo buono. Ma non sei costretta. Dopotutto, sai dove si trova. Ade non lo lascerà andare questa volta.”

Elpis sorrise, ma non con gli occhi, e disse: “Sono qui per grazia di Ermes, Pandora. Io- vorrei seguire il suo insegnamento, se me lo permetterai.” Pandora sbatté le palpebre, confusa, e la dea continuò: “Ti rapirei per farti mia, se me lo permetterai. Ami l’umanità e potrai aiutarla stando al mio fianco. Se lo vorrai.”

Pandora eliminò la distanza che le separava e baciò Elpis con una gentilezza di cui non sapeva di essere capace, una gentilezza che lei e Prometeo non avevano mai avuto. “Amo mio marito.” Disse, ma suonava sbagliato, falso, e non avrebbe dovuto perché aveva vissuto con lui e lo amava. Non era forse vero?

Ma Elpis era come tornare a casa. Toccarla le dava un senso di sicurezza, e Prometeo le aveva sempre dato una sensazione di pericolo; nel senso migliore, più eccitante, ma non le era mai sembrato un luogo a cui poter ritornare, un luogo a cui appartenere.

“Dammene la possibilità.” Disse Elpis, posando la mano sul fianco di lei. “Potrai andartene e trovare tuo marito quando lo vorrai. Solo… Non ora, non ancora. Concedimi del tempo.”

Pandora esitò, ma… il suo scopo era stato raggiunto, aveva fatto quello per cui era stata creata. Gli dèi dell’Olimpo non avevano più bisogno di lei e la sua vita, da quel momento, era sua. Era stata creata per essere la moglie di Prometeo. Ma non era quello che _doveva_ essere.

“Va bene.” Disse, e non riuscì a pensare a niente che le potesse offrire, non aveva niente da offrirle.

Fortunatamente, sembrava che quelle parole fossero l’unica cosa di cui Elpis avesse bisogno perché la strinse nuovamente a sé. Elpis era morbida e bellissima, e le dava una sensazione completamente diversa da tutte le volte che aveva baciato Prometeo. Era più grande, più spaventosa e più bella.

La pelle di Elpis sulla sua non era un marchio. Sapeva di libertà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	4. La vergine Artemide

Artemide era nata per prima. Fu infante solo per pochi attimi, allungando le membra e fiorendo nella fanciullezza tra un respiro e l’altro.

Sua madre aveva il volto arrossato e singhiozzava, prostrata al suolo, tentando di raggiungerla. “È troppo grande,” singhiozzò, “non vuole uscire… Ho fallito! Era ha vinto e io ho fallito!”

C’era sangue, troppo sangue, sangue che le rendeva viscido il corpo. “No,” disse con fermezza, inginocchiandosi tra le gambe di sua madre, “non abbiamo fallito.”

Ci volle troppo tempo, troppo sangue e urla, ma ore dopo Leto dormiva, esausta e dolorante, ma viva.

Suo fratello non crebbe come lei, e lo pulì e lo avvolse in un telo e se lo tenne al petto. C’era fin troppa intelligenza nei suoi occhi per essere quelli di un neonato. Gli accarezzò i morbidi ricci dorati sulla testa.

Guardò Leto, sanguinante e distrutta, quasi costretta a morire con suo figlio ancora in grembo, e decise che il destino di sua madre non sarebbe mai stato il suo.

L’unico uomo che avrebbe mai amato era quello che teneva tra le braccia.

* * *

Apollo crebbe più veloce del dovuto, ma più lento di lei, fino a quando non raggiunsero la stessa età, fino a quando non furono quasi adulti, bellissimi adolescenti di forgia divina.

Suo fratello la preoccupava; a volte le ricordava troppo di loro padre e temeva per lui. Non ebbe mai paura _di_ lui, del suo amato fratello gemello, ma temeva di essere l’unica a pensarla a quel modo. Era troppo intelligente e incauto e credeva che tutte le cose belle gli appartenessero.

La prima volta che tentò di prendere con la forza una donna mortale, Artemide scoccò una freccia d’argento, conficcandogliela nella spalla. Lo fece sanguinare, quella freccia scoccata da lei, più che se l’avesse scagliata una qualunque altra dea. “Sono mie.” Dichiarò lei, posizionandosi di fronte alla ragazza terrorizzata dalle vesti stracciate. “Non toccherai ciò che è mio.”

Ricoperto di sangue, Apollo disse: “Molto bene, sorella.” E lei sentì il bisogno di andare da lui, curarlo e prendersene cura come aveva fatto per tutta la sua vita, ma rimase ferma al suo posto. Non avrebbe ceduto.

Lui se ne andò, e quando Artemide si voltò per consolare la fanciulla, lei era già scomparsa.

* * *

Dopo l’accaduto, suo fratello non toccò più nessuna donna senza il loro consenso, anche se c’erano comunque molte altre donne che lo volevano. E perché non avrebbero dovuto? Apollo era bellissimo e forte, coraggioso e giusto quando dimenticava di essere egoista e capriccioso.

C’erano uomini, però, che non erano sempre altrettanto d’accordo. Niente di così esagerato come la prima volta con quella fanciulla, niente di così drammatico. Ma abbastanza da addolorarla alla vista di come suo fratello li trattava, spietato. Artemide tacque. Non era dea patrona di tutta l’umanità e non poteva tenerli tutti a sé.

Suo fratello era un guerriero e un poeta e aggiogava il suo carro al sole per portare luce al mondo. Lo amava ma a volte… a volte lo odiava. Lei era una cacciatrice e una levatrice, portava e toglieva la vita, e c’era un che di terribile nel suo potere. Pensava che anche Persefone doveva sentirsi a quel modo, la dea della primavera e la regina degli inferi. Era inebriante. Ma era un potere tranquillo, più duro.

Lui era il sole e lei la luna, e c’erano momenti in cui temeva di essere solo quello: un riflesso dello splendore del suo giovane fratello, maledetta a essere niente più che una mera imitazione.

* * *

Era adulta la prima volta che successe, più antica di molte città e più bella delle albe di suo fratello.

Era madida di sudore e di sangue, ma la madre e i suoi figli stavano bene e dormivano profondamente dopo quel parto difficile. Se l’avesse detto agli altri dèi non le avrebbero mai creduto, ma essere la dea del parto era stato il suo compito più difficile fino ad allora.

“Vieni,” disse la sorella della madre, una graziosa giovane dagli occhi grandi e la bocca larga. “Lascia che ti lavi.”

Artemide avrebbe potuto benissimo lavarsi da sola, ma permise alla giovane di condurla nella sua stanza, toglierle le vesti pregne di sangue e passarle un panno caldo sulle membra, appiccicose per il sudore ormai asciutto. La giovane si inginocchiò di fronte a lei, passando il panno sulle sue gambe, e poi toccò dove nessuno aveva mai toccato.

Artemide sobbalzò per la sorpresa e guardò in basso, la bocca aperta. “Mia signora e dea,” mormorò la giovane aprendo la bocca larga e umettandosi le labbra, “desidero ringraziarti per aver aiutato mia sorella, se ti compiace.”

Sentì una piccola capriola di calore nella bocca dello stomaco e un qualcosa svolazzarle nel petto. Non aveva mai provato niente di simile prima. “Devo rimanere una vergine.” Disse, atona, perché molti uomini l’avevo guardata come quella giovane e ne era rimasta disgustata. Non ne era disgustata in quel momento.

“La verginità è un’invenzione dell’uomo e una sua preoccupazione, mia signora.” Disse la giovane con fare sprezzante, e iniziò a muovere le mani in un modo che la fece avvampare. “Non ci sono uomini qui.”

Furono le ultime parole che si dissero fino al mattino seguente.

* * *

Ci furono molte altre donne desiderose di vederla, offrendosi di venerarla. Artemide accettò, ancora e ancora, e non provò mai niente più di una temporanea scintilla di desiderio, ma si godette ogni donna che la cercava e ne era contenta e tentava di farle godere a sua volta.

Una sera, si stava lavando in un lago, i capelli dorati più lunghi di come era solita tenerli, cresciuti oltre le spalle. Avrebbe dovuto tagliarli presto. Si immerse sotto la superficie placida e liscia del lago e, quando riemerse con la testa, sentì un rumore di foglie e di passi, poi di vestiti lasciati cadere al suolo.

C’era un uomo che stava immergendo le dita dei piedi nel lago e Artemide si levò, pronta a ucciderlo per la sua insolenza.

Poi incontrò il suo sguardo spaventato, anche se non aveva ancora fatto nulla per incutergli timore, non ancora. Poi lo osservò di nuovo, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo nudo, e quella persona _sembrava_ di certo un uomo. Eppure…

“Chi sei?” Domandò, poggiando le mani sui fianchi.

“Sipriote, mia signora.” Disse, piegandosi per raccogliere i suoi vestiti. “Perdonatemi, non mi aspettavo di trovare qualcuno qui. Me ne andrò.”

“Perché?” Chiese Artemide, tirando a indovinare. “C’è abbastanza acqua perché due donne ne possano godere.”

Seppe di aver colto nel segno quando le labbra di Sipriote si separarono per la sorpresa, piegandosi poi in un lieto sorriso. “Grazie, mia signora.” Disse, lasciando le vesti vicino alla sponda del lago, ed entrò in acqua.

“I tuoi capelli sono un disastro.” Disse la dea, notando il nido ingarbugliato che aveva in testa. “Lascia che ti aiuti.”

“Non si preoccupi, mia signora.” Disse educatamente.

Stranamente, quella ragazza non aveva ancora capito che Artemide era una dea. Non aveva fretta di dirglielo, era già abbastanza spaventata di suo. “Insisto.” Disse, nuotandole vicino e facendola girare in modo che le desse la schiena. I muscoli della ragazza erano tesi e Artemide passò le dita delicate su quelle pallide e intricate cicatrici. Era intelligente e non le rivolse quella domanda stupida e ovvia, limitandosi a disfare la crocchia. I capelli di lei, lunghi, corvini e pieni di nodi, si srotolarono fino alla vita. “Che disastro.” Disse Artemide piano, senza specificare se si riferisse ai suoi capelli o alla schiena.

Sipriote si rilassò, piegando la testa in avanti, e Artemide le pettinò i capelli finché non furono di nuovo lisci.

* * *

Artemide ci provò, ma non riusciva a togliersi la donna del lago dalla testa. Viveva sola al limitare del villaggio e non si lavava con le altre donne perché non era la benvenuta. Non la scacciavano, ma non le lavavano i capelli o la schiena e ad Artemide ribolliva il sangue nelle vene.

Si aspettava di meglio da coloro che aveva reclamato come sue.

Il sole aveva appena iniziato a tramontare quando suo fratello comparve al suo fianco, osservandola mentre guardava Sipriote che raccoglieva acqua dal pozzo. “Non è il tuo solito tipo, lui, vero?” Le domandò, appoggiandosi a lei e intrecciando le loro dita insieme.

“Sì,” rispose Artemide, “lei è il mio tipo.”

* * *

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Artemide si sentiva incerta, ma diede comunque un calcio alla porta.

Si aprì. Il volto guardingo di Sipriote si fece confuso. “Ciao,” disse Artemide, “ti piace l’orso?”

Teneva la creatura addossata sulle spalle. L’aveva appena ucciso e le venne in mente troppo tardi che di solito una donna non sarebbe capace di trasportare un orso in spalla. “Mi piaci _tu_.” Disse Sipriote, scostandosi per lasciarla entrare. “Puoi portare l’orso, se ti va.”

Le offrì del vino caldo e insistette perché si sedesse mentre scuoiava l’orso, infilzando dei pezzi in uno spiedo e salando il resto. Quella volta la sua conversazione fu più sciolta, gli occhi dolci e il sorriso tenero, e Artemide sperò di poter dare la colpa al vino per il calore che sentiva nelle guance.

“Mi piacciono le tue spalle.” Disse Artemide, guardandola mentre finiva di preparare la carne d’orso.

Sipriote si fermò e si voltò verso di lei con un sopracciglio inarcato. La sua veste era rossa per il sangue dell’orso e i suoi capelli corvini e setosi erano tenuti in una treccia laterale. Artemide desiderò di poterci passare le dita. “Davvero?”

Si alzò in piedi, muovendosi lentamente nel caso in cui Sipriote non lo volesse, e premette le mani sulla sua schiena come aveva fatto al lago. “Sì, sono larghe. Forti. Come le mie.”

Sipriote si girò e Artemide spostò le mani dalle sue spalle al volto, premendo il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore. “La carne si brucerà.” Disse, gli occhi scuri.

“Te ne porterò un altro.” Disse, facendola arretrare fino a quando non raggiunsero il letto, fino a quando le ginocchia di Sipriote non ne toccarono la sponda, cadendo all’indietro, fino a quando Artemide non si arrampicò su di lei, cingendole la vita con le cosce su di lei.

Sipriote alzò una mano e Artemida la prese tra le sue, girandola per poter premere un dolce bacio su ogni nocca. “So chi sei, Artemide,” mormorò,” Ne sei… ne sei sicura? Nessun uomo può toccarti.”

Artemide si sporse in avanti, premendo nuovi baci sulle sue clavicole, e disse: “Non ci sono uomini qui.”

Furono le ultime parole che si dissero fino al mattino seguente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	5. Estia & Prometeo

Per sua natura intrinseca, Estia non dovrebbe avere favoriti, ma Ade lo era sempre stato.

Lei era la sorella maggiore e lui il fratello maggiore. Si domandava se fosse quello il motivo per cui erano finiti col badare l’uno all’altra.

“Mi piace questo posto,” disse, accoccolata nel suo trono, “è tranquillo.”

Lui sbuffò, la testa piegata sui rotoli di pergamena, liste infinite di morti. Chissà perché non aveva mai visto Zeus occuparsi delle scartoffie. “È buio e fa freddo.” Disse, guardandosi intorno. L’unica luce proveniva dalle pietre di luna che brillavano tenui, dai disegni bioluminescenti incastonati nei muri.

Estese una mano. “Potrei…”

Un allegro fuoco scoppiettante prese vita al centro della stanza, caldo e piacevole, profumato di cedro anche se non emetteva fumo. “Sorella!” Scattò lui. “Restituiscilo subito all’Olimpo!”

Lei gli fece il muso, mantenendo il fuoco acceso. “Perché? È il _mio_ fuoco, sono la sua guardiana, no? Posso donarlo a chi mi pare.”  
“Zeus ha decretato che è un privilegio riservato a coloro che risiedono nei cieli,” le lanciò un’occhiata torva, “non permetterò che la sua collera ricada su di te. _Restituiscilo_.”

Estia chiuse il palmo e il fuoco soffocò, tornando al suo posto sul Monte Olimpo. “Al piccolo fratellino Zeus farebbe bene ricordare di stare al suo posto.”

“Sono sicuro che direbbe lo stesso per noi.” Disse Ade, ironico, riportando lo sguardo sul tavolo.

Lei era la protettrice del focolare, la portatrice del fuoco, la guardiana della casa. Lo spirito di Madre Gaia pulsava in lei più forte che negli altri, a dispetto delle pretese di Era.

Zeus era un ragazzino. Un ragazzino potente, certo, ma pur sempre un ragazzino. Lei e Ade erano cresciuti insieme nello stomaco di loro padre ed era sua la mano che aveva tenuto stretta in quegli anni in quell’orrida prigione.

Disprezzava i ragazzini che le dicevano come governare il suo regno di focolare e casa.

* * *

Prometeo non era un uomo furbo, ma era un uomo coraggioso, un uomo ambizioso.

Dunque, quando una dea gli apparve davanti, offrendogli un’occasione per ottenere la gloria, non rifiutò. Ghignò con occhi fin troppo brillanti e disse: “Fuoco? Lo strumento degli dèi in mani mortali? Potremmo fare così tanto.”

“Sì,” concordò la dea, “ma a una condizione. Se avrai successo, verrai spedito nel regno di Ade, ne sono certa, e quando sarai lì… dovrai portare il fuoco anche a lui. Questo è il prezzo del nostro accordo.”

“Accetto.” Disse immediatamente, e non si domandò perché un dio volesse che un mortale gli procurasse del fuoco. Non aveva il diritto di fare domande agli dèi.

I miti narreranno che era un titano, un dio tra gli dèi, ma non era vero.

Era un uomo solo ed era ambizioso. Le azioni di una singola persona vengono spesso scambiate per quelle di un dio.

* * *

Il trono di Estia sull’Olimpo rimaneva vuoto. La dea si curava più di custodire il fuoco del suo focolare che a ergersi sui mortali.

Qualunque essere che deve esprimere la sua autorità ostentando il suo status, di solito non ha molta autorità, tanto per cominciare. “Stai tramando guai.” La accusò Era un giorno, le vesti volutamente meno appariscenti di quelle del marito e i capelli acconciati in una foggia elaborata e difficile.

Era non sarebbe diventata moglie di Zeus, Regina degli Dèi, se stupida. La si poteva accusare di molte cose, ma non di stupidità.

“Cosa vorresti dire, sorellina?” Chiese Estia, stendendo la mano sul fuoco e osservando le fiamme danzare sulla sua pelle, indenne. Nessuno dei suoi fratelli avrebbe avuto la stessa fortuna se avesse toccato il suo fuoco.

Era incrociò le braccia e sporse il labbro inferiore, e la bocca di Estia ebbe un fremito. Erano ancora tutti così dolorosamente giovani. Era era poco più di una ragazzina e Estia pensò che avrebbe provato tenerezza per lei se solo non nascondesse in maniera palese delle zanne dietro a quelle sue belle labbra.

Amare la propria famiglia non significava certo che ti dovesse piacere.

“Non riuscirai a farla franca, qualunque cosa sia.” Disse Era prima di voltarsi sui talloni e allontanarsi a grandi falcate.

Estia tenne una sfera di fuoco nella mano, sentendone il calore serpeggiarle fin nelle ossa. “Come dici tu, sorellina.”

* * *

La scalata al Monte Olimpo durò settimane. Quando raggiunse la cima era esausto e affamato, aveva esaurito il cibo da giorni. Ma riuscì nell’impresa. Qualcosa che nessun altro uomo poteva dire di aver fatto.

Seguì le istruzioni della dea alla lettera e aspettò che la luna fosse alta nel cielo prima di introdursi furtivamente nel palazzo. Non toccò nessuna statua, arazzo, calice d’oro o piatto d’argento. Non lasciò neanche che il suo sguardo vi si soffermasse, perché era lì per un premio molto più ambito della ricchezza.

Fama. Notorietà. Il suo nome scritto nei cieli, eterno.

Il focolare si trovava al centro della sala del trono, grande il doppio di lui e più dorato che rosso. Fece un passo avanti, tremante, bramoso e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo.

La dea gli apparve davanti, più il contorno di una figura che altro. “Questo fuoco ti brucerà,” lo avvertì, gli occhi luminosi e sfavillanti come l’inferno alle sue spalle, “ti ucciderà. È solo una questione di quando… non di se.”

“Capisco.” Disse, perché non importava, la morte non aveva importanza. La morte arrivava per tutti gli uomini. Se fosse riuscito a restituire il fuoco all’umanità, sarebbe stato più che un uomo… sarebbe stato una leggenda.

“Molto bene.” Raccolse una sfera di fuoco nella mano. Prometeo fece per prenderla, ma la dea non gliela porse. Aprì la bocca in un modo spropositato e se la posò sulla lingua, chiudendo le labbra, il volto rosso per il calore.

Lo afferrò per la veste e lo strattonò verso di lei, mettendo la sua bocca sulla sua e passandogli la sfera di fuoco celeste sulla lingua.

“Bene,” disse, tirandosi indietro, “La terrà umida abbastanza da permetterti di ritornare alla terra dei mortali, ma non dovrai aprire la bocca fino a quando non sarai pronto... Quando la sfera verrà esposta all’aria ti consumerà. Se non sarai tornato al regno dei mortali per allora, la tua morte sarà vana.”

Bruciava, era un’agonia tremenda. Poteva sentire il fuoco mangiare i muscoli teneri e bagnati delle sue guance. Ma rivolse alla dea un brusco cenno del capo e se ne andò di corsa fuori dall’Olimpo.

Non aveva molto tempo.

* * *

Prometeo se n’era andato da tempo quando Era si trascinò nella sala del trono, la veste da notte sfatta e il segno dei denti di Zeus sulla clavicola. Era più grande di suo marito, ma ancora così terribilmente giovane e per un momento Estia provò pietà per lei.

“Che cos’hai fatto?” Le domandò Era, la voce roca. Estia non vide alcun livido sulla sua gola, ma questo non escludeva il fatto che non ce ne fossero. “So che hai combinato qualcosa!”

Sapeva che tipo di donna sarebbe diventata Era, aveva visto molte ragazze fare la stessa fine, e in quanto moglie di Zeus il suo destino era quasi inevitabile. Ma non era ancora una donna, solo una giovane che aveva scommesso tutto per giocare a fare la potente e non aveva ancora capito se avesse vinto o perso.

“Fa freddo nelle stanze di Zeus,” Estia le indicò lo spazio libero di fianco a lei, “non ti siederesti qui con me, sorellina?”

Era la fissò e la diffidenza si sentiva greve nell’aria, palese sul suo volto. Avrebbe imparato a nascondere meglio i suoi pensieri un giorno. “Non fa freddo.”

“No?” Le chiese con semplicità, e per una frazione di secondo il volto di Era si sgretolò. “Vieni, sorellina.”

Era fece un passo verso di lei, esitante, poi un altro e finì per inginocchiarsi goffamente vicino a lei, fissando il fuoco, ed Estia era sicura che lo avesse fatto per camuffare i suoi occhi lucidi.

“Niente di tutto questo ora.” Le sistemò la veste e le scostò i capelli dal volto, le ciocche solitamente immacolate ora crespe e aggrovigliate. Evocò un pettine e lo passò tra i capelli della sorella con movimenti attenti e sicuri.

La tensione lasciò gradualmente il corpo di Era fino a quando non esalò: “Fa caldo, qui.”

“E lo sarà sempre, finché rimarrai al mio fianco.” Disse, perché poteva farle almeno quella promessa. Se Era avesse scelto di sedersi accanto a lei in futuro, era un’altra storia.

* * *

Le bruciature erano apparse sul suo corpo, legioni di vesciche poi tramutatesi in caverne sanguinolente di cenere dove un tempo si trovava la sua pelle.

Gran parte della zona inferiore del volto si era consumata, la mascella aperta e pendente, solo ossa. La sfera di fuoco celeste era accoccolata alla fine della sua gola; lo aveva consumato a tal punto che solo un sottile strato di pelle la sperava dall’aria aperta. Doveva sbrigarsi. Ogni passo era un’agonia, non poteva respirare da minuti e a quel punto la morte sarebbe stata solo un sollievo.

Non sarebbe morto invano.

Finalmente, finalmente Prometeo mise piede su suolo mortale, ma non si fermò. Corse a casa, alla sua città, al centro della piazza. La gente lo riconobbe, anche se metà del suo volto era stato divorato dal fuoco, e si levarono delle urla.

Collassò nella piazza della città e si infilò quello che restava della sua mano in gola. Quando la ritrasse, teneva in mano niente più che una scintilla di fuoco celeste, e aprì il palmo.

Si consumò all’istante e l’ultima cosa che vide fu il fuoco che volava nelle stufe, accendendo focolari, candele che sfavillavano di vita.

Avrebbero scolpito il suo nome nei cieli per quell’impresa. Morì soddisfatto.

* * *

“Com’è potuto accadere?” Infuriò Zeus. “Come ha osato rubare agli dèi! Farò sì che Ade lo _distrugga_ in ogni modo possibile!”

“Sì, mio re.” Mormorò Estia. Dubitava che il fratello si fosse accorto della nota di disprezzo nella sua voce al pronunciare il suo titolo.

Re degli Dèi. Come se gli dèi si fossero mai curati dei re.

Era rimase sorprendentemente silenziosa al fianco di suo marito, cauta, i capelli attorcigliati nell’esatta circonferenza delle dita di Estia.

Non era qualcosa che Estia le avesse chiesto né che si aspettasse da lei. Ma fu, in ogni caso, una piacevole sorpresa.

Forse c’era ancora speranza per lei.

* * *

Prometeo aprì gli occhi, cosa che non si aspettava. Si sentiva ancora come bruciare, ma il suo corpo era ritornato più o meno integro.

Si trovava in un luogo buio e freddo, e quando i suoi occhi si abituarono si accorse che Ade, il dio dei morti, era in piedi di fronte a lui.

“Hai profondamente irato mio fratello,” disse il dio, ma non sembrava così sconvolto, “ti infliggerò il peggior supplizio immaginabile per il tuo affronto.”

Prometeo aprì la bocca e ne uscì una fiammella infinitamente minuscola. “Da parte della dea.” Disse, e la fiammella prese a piroettare, danzando da una torcia all’altra, accendendole, passando di fianco a un focolare per farlo ruggire di vita.

Gli occhi di Ade si spalancarono e il dio osservò il lavoro della fiammella fino a quando questa non scomparve lungo il corridoio per illuminare il resto del suo regno. “Folle di una sorella maggiore.” Disse, con una voce più morbida e dolce di quella che Prometeo si aspettasse da un dio degli inferi.

Quel luogo ora era più luminoso grazie al fuoco, trasformandosi da sinistro a quasi… accogliente, un luogo non solo dove arrivare ma a cui fare ritorno.

Ade riportò lo sguardo su di lui. “Le tue ustioni sono state causate da fuoco celeste. Non posso guarirti… dovrai conviverci.”

“Capisco.” Disse Prometeo, anche se non era vero. Se doveva subire il peggior supplizio immaginabile che importava se era ustionato o meno?

Il dio sorrise, come se potesse leggere i suoi pensieri, e disse: “Molto bene.”

Prima che se ne potesse accorgere, Prometeo era tornato nella terra dei mortali. Con spoglie diverse, forse… ma vivo.

* * *

Vennero accesi fuochi in suo nome, le venne dedicato ogni focolare domestico ed Estia sorrise.

Il suo non era un regno che si poteva estinguere così facilmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	6. Mi chiamano Kore

Venne da lei Apollo, caldo e sorridente. Gli piaceva il suo corpo, le sue curve morbide, la pelle perfetta, il modo in cui splendeva della giovinezza e della forza della primavera. Lui era il sole e lei era la terra, ed era dai raggi del sole che lei ricavava la sua forza; sarebbe stato naturale che si amassero. Il dio era d’oro, dalla pelle ai capelli agli occhi maliziosi, e non c’era una sola parte di lui che non fosse bella come i raggi del sole che facevano capolino attraverso le foglie.

Kore non era stupida. Sapeva che Apollo non si sarebbe fermato a lei, che sarebbe stata una moglie di nome e poco altro; avrebbe giaciuto con lei e l’avrebbe adorata e poi si sarebbe annoiato di lei.

Venne da lei Ermes, dagli occhi scaltri e le mani gentili. Gli piaceva la sua mente, il suo acume, il modo in cui vedeva il mondo, come un intagliatore di pietre preziose guarderebbe uno smeraldo grezzo. Lui era ali e aria, e lei era saldamente radicata al suolo; non poteva esistere qualcuno di più opposto, ma la loro pelle aveva la stessa tonalità e le piaceva la forma delle sue labbra. Le piaceva come la considerasse suo eguale.

Ma Ermes doveva volare, passare il tempo a consegnare messaggi per Zeus e impicciarsi in affari in cui non avrebbe dovuto impicciarsi. Poteva anche essere un uomo abbastanza buono, ma non un marito.

Aveva due offerte, ognuna da parte di un dio potente, attraente e intelligente. Non c’era motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto trovarli repellenti come grasso di gallina rappreso, eppure era così.

“Non ti fai trovare spesso da sola.” Disse una voce bassa e femminile, e Kore soffocò un sospiro, voltandosi per accogliere la donna che le si stava avvicinando. Sedeva nel cuore della foresta ai piedi di un melo in fiore, ma quello non era il suo regno incontrastato.

“Non sono spesso da sola.” Ammise, osservando la dea pregna di sangue. “Immagino che non sia tuo.”

Artemide non aveva capelli abbastanza lunghi da poter lanciare oltre le spalle, ma si passò una mano tra i capelli, liberando il volto, e striandoli di rame nel mentre. “Certo che no. Spero che non fossi troppo affezionata ai cervi di questa foresta.”

“Non mi curo degli animali.” Rispose. “Dopotutto, sono la dea della primavera e dunque sono nata dalla morte. Sarebbe sciocco da parte mia rifiutare quello che mi ha generata.”

“Buffo che tu lo dica,” disse, “perché l’Olimpo intero chiacchiera di come tu stia disperatamente cercando di lasciare il santuario che ti ha generata.”

Kore inarcò un sopracciglio. Artemide era goffa con le parole, ma immaginò che non avesse mai avuto bisogno di cambiare. Pochi erano trasparenti e diretti come la cacciatrice. Sorrise. “Forse, cara cugina, è più divertente come le parole prigione e santuario si intreccino.”

Artemide incrociò le braccia e si succhiò il labbro inferiore tra i denti. “No,” disse infine, seria, “non è per niente divertente.”

Kore si sistemò la veste intorno, il verde del tessuto e quello dell’erba quasi identici. “Se sei qui per perorare la causa di tuo fratello per la mia mano, sono disposta ad ascoltarti.”

La cacciatrice sbuffò, derisoria, e Kore inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non raccomanderei mai la mano di mio fratello.” Disse. “Ci sono parti della sua anatomia che lasciano molti soddisfatti, però, se questo può rientrare nei tuoi interessi.”

“Sono una sposa più desiderabile da vergine.” Le rispose, invece di dire che il pensiero di toccare un uomo che non amava le faceva accapponare la pelle. Artemide rise come se avesse detto qualcosa di divertente ma, se era così, Kore ne ignorava la battuta.

Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto amare Ermes o Apollo, perlomeno non per l’eternità che caratterizzava la vita assurdamente lunga di un dio. Sarebbe risultato in un fare l’amore alquanto insoddisfacente, il che era forse il loro obiettivo principale nel desiderarla.

Non le piacevano le sue opzioni. Alle sue spalle, la gabbia dorata dell’esagerata protezione di sua madre e, davanti a lei, la gabbia dorata di un matrimonio senza amore.

“Kore,” disse Artemide, aggrottando le sopracciglia, “se… se vuoi sfidare Demetra, devi andare in un luogo per lei inaccessibile, un luogo dove la sua magia non ti possa raggiungere.”

“Quale potrebbe essere?” Chiese Kore, secca. “Lei è come me… tutto quello che cresce da questa terra è il nostro regno. Forse potrei nascondermi da lei nel mare, ma Poseidone non mi è amico e non ha motivo di offrirmi asilo.”

Artemide alzò le spalle e le sue labbra presero una piega di ironia. Scrocchiò il collo da entrambi i lati e si incamminò verso dove era venuta, ma non prima di averle detto da dietro la spalla: “Immagino che un luogo del genere non esista Kore, dea della primavera, nata dalla morte e da Demetra.”

Kore rimase immobile per lungo tempo, fissando il posto dove si trovava Artemide.

Forse non era poi così goffa con le parole.

* * *

Sfuggire allo sguardo attento di sua madre si era sempre rivelata un’impresa mostruosa, e lo era diventata ancora di più dopo le voci sulle sue proposte di matrimonio, ma ce la fece comunque. Trovò il fiume Stige e lo seguì controcorrente, superando tutti i cartelli che l’avvertivano che si era avventurata troppo in là, ignorando il pizzicore sulla pelle quando attraversò la soglia tra quello e l’altro mondo.

Incontrò quasi subito una figura incappucciata, in piedi di fianco a una piccola barca. “Caronte.” Lo salutò con sicurezza. Tentò di sbirciare sotto il suo cappuccio, ma lui voltò la testa e riuscì a darle comunque l’impressione di guardarla male, anche se non poteva vedere il suo volto. “Ho bisogno di un passaggio per attraversare il fiume.”

“Non sei morta, mia dea e signora.” Disse.

Gli porse una piccola moneta luccicante. “Posso pagare.”

“Non sei morta,” ripeté, “non posso trasportarti.”

Fu quasi sul punto di perdere le staffe, ma riuscì a mantenere un ferreo controllo sulla sua collera e a riflettere. Caronte non aveva detto che non le era permesso entrare negli inferi, solo che non l’avrebbe trasportata sulla sua barca. Diede un’occhiata alla corrente del fiume. Era talmente potente e veloce da ribollire di schiuma grigia e la stessa acqua era nera, o forse il colore era solo dovuto a qualunque cosa si trovasse sul suo letto. Lambì la superficie con la mano e la pelle della punta delle dita si ricoprì di bruciature e piaghe.

“Posso nuotare?” Gli chiese.

“Non ci sono regole che impediscano l’impossibile.” Le disse, ma le sue spalle si fecero tese, come se fosse nervoso.

Kore non era nervosa. Se fosse sopravvissuta sarebbe entrata negli inferi, e se fosse morta Caronte non avrebbe avuto altra scelta se non trasportarla sulla sua barca.

Si tolse la veste; l’avrebbe solo appesantita e intralciata. “Mia dea e signora,” disse Caronte, e Kore avrebbe quasi detto che sembrava nel panico, “La prego, non-”

Si tuffò nel fiume.

Bruciava ovunque, un dolore incandescente per cui avrebbe voluto urlare, ma non aveva interesse a scoprire che cosa le sarebbe accaduto se avesse inghiottito di quella presunta acqua. La corrente la contrastava ad ogni bracciata e i suoi muscoli erano tesi nello sforzo per non farsi trascinare via. Era difficile oltre ogni immaginazione, la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto, ma si aggrappò alla riva con mani screpolate, issando il suo corpo sanguinolento a terra.

Tutto il suo corpo era un’unica ferita pulsante. Forse avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto a Caronte prima di tuffarsi frettolosamente nel fiume, ma era troppo tardi per i rimpianti.

“Sei _pazza_?” Le chiese una voce di tuono, e si sentì sollevare da braccia forti che la strinsero salda contro un petto muscoloso.

Si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, e l’uomo che la stava fissando severo aveva i capelli color della notte stellata e la pelle chiara come ossa. Il suo naso era lungo e affilato, la bocca larga e fina. L’unica traccia di colore era data dai suoi occhi di un verde talmente scuro da restituirle il suo sguardo. Lei sollevò una mano e la posò sulla sua guancia; l’acqua che le era rimasta addosso sembrava non ferirlo come aveva fatto con lei. “Ade.” Disse, e tutto le doleva tanto quanto prima, ma la sua pelle le dava conforto. La pelle del palmo della sua mano, quando la tolse, era guarita.

Era adirato con lei, ma il suo tocco era gentile. Kore non vestiva un singolo indumento, ma non la sbirciò né toccò in modo inappropriato; si limitò a tirarla a sé, usando la manica della sua veste per asciugarle l’acqua bruciante dal volto. “Sì, folle dea, sono Ade.”

Non intendeva incontrarlo, solo nascondersi nel suo regno fino a quando non avesse escogitato un piano migliore. Eppure, le piaceva già, un sentimento repentino e infantile, uno che non ricordava di aver mai provato prima.

Si voltò contro il suo petto ed emise un sospiro soddisfatto, felice di seguirlo ovunque avesse voluto portarla.

“Mi chiamano Kore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	7. Atena & Medusa

Credeva di essere nata senza la capacità di provare amore, che fosse destinata dalle circostanze della sua nascita a essere fredda e apatica e sola.

Emersa dal cranio di Zeus, era nata senza la passione e l’amore. Nessuno di quei due sentimenti l’aveva concepita e, dunque, nemmeno lei poteva concepirli. Pallade Atena era nata già adulta, dagli occhi di pietra e forte come l’acciaio. Atena era nata e nessuno pianse.

* * *

Aveva poca pazienza e provava poco amore per il resto della sua famiglia. Coloro che non la esasperavano di continuo – come i due esuberanti gemelli, Apollo e Artemide, i cui sorrisi erano talmente solari da risultare abbaglianti – li evitava. Non riusciva a sopportare la loro presenza.

Ermes era saggio ma bramoso, e non tollerava la sua avarizia. Efesto… lui era diverso, non sorrideva spesso ma aveva la dolcezza negli occhi e l’intelligenza nelle mani. Atena si sedeva di fianco a lui nella sua forgia e lui non la evitava né si stancava delle sue costanti correzioni. Accoglieva le sue critiche in silenzio, ora accettandole e correggendo le sue opere, ora ignorandole senza darle alcuna spiegazione. Le piacevano i suoi silenzi, i suoi occhi scuri, il modo in cui si era forgiato delle gambe migliori invece di tentare di ottenerne di nuove fatte apposta per lui. Zeus avrebbe potuto farlo, come pure i suoi fratelli, ma Efesto non gliel’aveva chiesto.

Afrodite nacque come lei e, per un momento, Atena pensò che non sarebbe più stata sola, che avrebbe avuto una sorella del cuore. Ma Afrodite era la personificazione dell’amore e della passione, e non soffriva per la loro assenza come Atena.

L’arrivo della sua nuova sorella fu un doppio colpo per lei. La dea era amata da tutti, desiderata da tutti, rincorsa da tutti. Incluso Efesto. Atena non riusciva a credere che la donna più desiderabile che esisteva avrebbe scelto un dio deforme che non aveva nemmeno un trono sull’Olimpo, ma si sbagliava.

Gli dèi facevano a gara per lei, le offrivano castelli e servitori e ogni sorta di doni stravaganti. Ares, tra tutti, competeva con foga inaudita per la sua mano, promettendole ogni sorta di bene che nessun uomo sano di mente avrebbe ceduto.

Efesto le offrì una sola rosa di bronzo forgiata con le sue stesse mani.

Afrodite andò a casa con lui. Il suo trono sull’Olimpo, più spesso vuoto che occupato, fu adornato di semplici fiori di bronzo.

Atena si disse che, in ogni caso, non lo desiderava e costrinse quello che rimaneva del suo cuore a tramutarsi in pietra.

* * *

Medusa era una normale ragazza di villaggio. Aveva capelli corvini e spessi, portati in trecce, pelle scura e stupefacenti occhi verdi. Molti la definivano bella, ma lei faceva del suo meglio per nasconderlo indossando semplici vesti verdi, non adornandosi il volto con il trucco e non portando alcuna collana scintillante al collo.

Era furba. Suo padre era un contadino, sua madre una levatrice, ma lei pensava di poter essere di più. Divenne sacerdotessa della dea Atena e venne educata dalle altre sacerdotesse, le sue nuove sorelle, Stheno e Eurydale.

I suoi sforzi di passare inosservata non ebbero successo a lungo. Catturò l’attenzione di Poseidone, un dio così terribilmente potente che le sue ginocchia tremavano a ogni suo sguardo. Medusa non lasciava spesso il tempio e il terrore le ghermiva il cuore quando scorgeva Poseidone che la aspettava al limitare del villaggio.

Non andò da lui. Sperava che la smettesse di aspettare.

Un giorno, un messaggero si recò al tempio, grondante di sudore e con gli occhi spalancati. “Sacerdotessa Medusa!” Boccheggiò. “La prego, venga con me! Mia moglie… il parto è difficile, le levatrici hanno detto di venire da lei. Deve aiutarci!”

Medusa esitò. Non era una discepola di Artemide, ma sua madre le aveva insegnato bene. Il loro era un piccolo villaggio; se si fosse rifiutata di aiutare, se avesse messo la sua paura al disopra dei bisogni di una neo-madre, non sarebbe stata degna di chiamarsi sacerdotessa di alcuna dea. “Fai strada.” Disse, inghiottendo la sua paura e sollevando la veste per seguire l’uomo fuori dalla sicurezza del tempio, fino al villaggio.

Il parto fu lungo e difficile; ebbero successo, ma solo in parte. La madre era salva, ma solo uno dei due figli che portava in grembo respirava. Il padre la ringraziò, anche mentre toccava la guancia dell’infante che non erano riuscite a salvare, e Medusa tentò di non chiedersi se sarebbero sopravvissuti entrambi se non avesse esitato. Probabilmente no, ma sapeva che quella possibilità l’avrebbe assillata comunque.

L’uomo si offrì di riaccompagnarla, ma lei rifiutò, non volendo separarlo dalla sua nuova famiglia, e affrontò il lungo ritorno verso il tempio da sola.

Era quasi arrivata quando le apparve un uomo, che camminava tranquillo al suo fianco. I suoi occhi erano del colore del mare in tempesta, dalla pelle abbronzata, alto e possente. “Ti aspettavo.” Disse, le labbra inarcate da un lato.

Medusa lo fissò col cuore in gola e non riuscì a pensare a niente da dire. Quindi scappò.

Era sui gradini del tempio quando un braccio forte la prese per la vita. “Non così in fretta,” mormorò Poseidone, le labbra lungo il suo collo, “abbiamo appena avuto l’occasione di conoscerci.”

“Non possiamo,” disse, disperata, non intenzionata a resistergli per evitare di scatenare la sua ira, “siamo nel tempio della vergine Atena!”

“Solo sui gradini,” si insinuò sotto la sua veste, “non le dispiacerà. Non è un problema, vero? Sei così carina.”

Si morse il labbro per impedirsi di piangere. Poseidone era il dio del mare e lei era solo una donna mortale. “No,” sussurrò, inviando un’ultima supplica alla sua dea patrona, “non mi importa.”

* * *

Atena era _furibonda_. Nelle sue giornate migliori, non aveva pazienza per i misfatti di Poseidone, ma la _sua_ sacerdotessa nel _suo_ tempio… non aveva il potere di uccidere il dio, ma era determinata a impartirgli una lezione.

Entrò con foga nel suo palazzo e i servitori si sparpagliarono alla sua vista.

“Mia signora Atena,” la accolse una voce dolce, divertita, “che piacevole sorpresa.”

Si voltò e rivolse uno sguardo truce alla sorridente Anfitrite. Non sapeva come comportarsi con quella donna. Era la personificazione del mare stesso e più simile a un essere come la grande Madre Gaia che a una dea. Eppure, si accontentava di essere la moglie di Poseidone, di essere il mare che lui comandava.

“Sai dove si trova tuo marito?” Le chiese.

“Sempre.” Le rispose, sempre con lo stesso dolce sorriso, e Atena sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena, inspiegabile. “Come posso aiutarti, mia signora e dea?”

“Mi deve un risarcimento,” sbottò, “ha stuprato una delle mie sacerdotesse nel mio tempio. Esigo soddisfazione.”

Anfitrite sorrise e Atena si ricordò all’improvviso che si trovava nel bel mezzo del mare, nel bel mezzo del regno di Anfitrite. Non era quello il luogo dove adirarla. “Se è soddisfazione che brami, non dovresti cercare mio marito.” Atena aprì la bocca, ma Anfitrite la interruppe: “Occupati della tua sacerdotessa, mia signora e dea. Non c’è niente per te qui.”

Atena era troppo saggia per combattere una battaglia persa in partenza. Lasciò il palazzo a mani vuote.

* * *

Medusa era immersa in una fonte termale, le ginocchia al petto e il mento su di esse. Non aveva raccontato a Stheno ed Euryale degli eventi della scorsa notte. Come poteva, quando l’avrebbero sicuramente cacciata se avesse rivelato loro che non era più degna di servire in un tempio della Vergine Atena?

“Hai sanguinato?”

Sollevò la testa di scatto e si ritrovò a fissare occhi grigi e freddi. “Mia signora!” Boccheggiò, e si affrettò a premere la fronte contro la roccia, prostrandosi come poteva nella fonte.

“Ti ho fatto una domanda.” Disse Pallade Atena.

Medusa sentì le lacrime raccogliersi agli angoli degli occhi, ma le scacciò con un battito di ciglia. “No, mia signora. È stato gentile.”

Quelle parole erano aspre nella sua gola, ma erano vere. Non era stato brusco con lei, non l’aveva ferita come si narrava di lui nelle storie, non l’aveva lasciata sanguinante, ma solo con un vago intorpidimento che sarebbe stato semplice da ignorare, se causato da altro.

“Non essere ridicola.” Disse Atena con durezza, afferrandole il mento e costringendola a guardarla. “Non c’è niente di gentile in quello che ti ha fatto. In ogni caso. Farò in modo che né lui né nessun altro uomo ti possa più toccare.”

Sentì la paura attanagliarle la bocca dello stomaco. A Medusa non erano piaciute le mani di Poseidone su di lei; si era sfregata la pelle fino a lasciarla in carne viva per scacciare la sensazione del suo tocco che ancora vi aleggiava. Ma non pensava di rimanere una sacerdotessa per sempre. Avrebbe voluto un marito, un giorno, e dei figli suoi e quel desiderio non era qualcosa che le azioni di Poseidone avevano cambiato.

Ma Atena era una dea e lei era solo una donna mortale.

“Ti ringrazio, mia signora.” Disse, e chiuse gli occhi.

Qualunque cosa le avesse fatto, Medusa sperava che non avrebbe provato dolore.

* * *

Atena si trovava in una delle grandi biblioteche quando Afrodite si sistemò accanto a lei. Respinse l’ondata istintiva di amarezza che la colpì alla vista della dea e disse: “Afrodite. Avresti potuto avvertirmi del tuo arrivo.”

“Se l’avessi fatto, non saresti qui.” Le rispose a tono la dea, e Atena mantenne un’espressione neutra di fronte a quell’accusa del tutto esatta. “So che non sei paziente, sorella, ma non pensi che il trattamento da te riservato alla tua sacerdotessa sia un po’ troppo severo? Non è colpa sua se ha attirato l’attenzione di Poseidone.”

Le ci volle un momento per capire di chi stesse parlando. “La trasformazione di Medusa non è una punizione, ma un dono.”

Afrodite sbuffò: “Un dono magnifico. Normalmente non mi intrometterei nelle tue faccende, ma la ragazza ha pregato nel mio tempio per mesi. Ritrasformala.”

“Cosicché possa cadere preda di un altro uomo?” Scattò Atena, punta sul vivo dal suo rimprovero in un modo che si rifiutò di mostrare. “Non penso proprio.”

“Così com’è ora, nessun uomo potrà neanche _amarla_.” Disse. “Perché le vuoi negare la felicità?”

Atena chiuse bruscamente il libro che aveva tentato di leggere, furente. “Stupida ragazza, perché dovrebbe mai volere l’amore di un uomo dopo quello che le ha fatto Poseidone?”

“Non tutti sono come te, Pallade Atena.” Disse Afrodite, e c’era un qualcosa di crudele nella piega delle sue labbra. “Non tutti sono disposti a trasformare quello che gli reca dolore in pietra.”

Lo sapeva. Atena supponeva che fosse inevitabile che la dea dell’amore sapesse cosa si celava nel suo cuore, ma strinse comunque i pugni. “Gliel’hai detto?”

“Mio marito è ignaro di tutto tranne che delle sue macchine, come sempre.” Disse. “Restituisci a Medusa la sua forma originaria.”

Atena non era disposta a farsi comandare da una mezza dea imbellettata che non dichiarava guerre e non vinceva vittorie. “Mi rifiuto. Sono nel giusto per quanto riguarda la mia sacerdotessa.”

Afrodite scosse la testa, ma la lasciò finalmente sola.

* * *

Medusa non smise di pregare Afrodite, ignorando i lunghi anni in cui le sue preghiere rimasero inascoltate.

Teneva i suoi serpenti stretti in un velo e loro riposavano di buon grado sulla sua testa.

Nel tempio, il suo sguardo non era un problema perché le sue sorelle non erano uomini e non potevano essere tramutate in pietra. Ma quando qualcuno giungeva al tempio, si nascondeva nella sua stanza rifiutandosi di uscire, terrorizzata all’idea di poter tramutare qualche buon viaggiatore in pietra per errore.

C’era un uomo ferito nel tempio: un eroe, segnato con il marchio degli dei.

Stheno chiese a Medusa di vegliarlo, dicendo che era lei la migliore guaritrice delle tre. “È freddo ed è stato toccato dagli dèi.” Disse Stheno con impazienza, trascinandola fuori dalla sua stanza. “Non lo trasformerai in pietra.”

Medusa si arrese e curò le sue ferite, attenta a non tenere lo sguardo su di lui nel caso si fosse svegliato.

Era un bell’uomo, l’unico che avesse visto in molto tempo. La sua pelle era di un bronzo intenso, i capelli folti e scuri, gli zigomi alti. Le sue labbra erano piene e morbide, come scoprì quando le sfiorò con cautela con le dita. “Il suo nome è Perseo.” Le disse Euryale.

“Perseo.” Ripeté lei, e arrossì.

Andava da lui durante la notte e si sedeva al suo fianco. Sulle prime si limitò a guardarlo, aspettando che la sua ferita guarisse e che lui si svegliasse e andasse via. Ma i giorni passavano, e lui guariva, ma lentamente. Iniziò a parlargli, descrivendogli i suoi giorni d’infanzia. Gli raccontò dei suoi genitori, del suo studio per diventare una levatrice, di come avesse rifiutato quella strada per diventare una sacerdotessa di Atena. I giorni divennero settimane, e gli parlò di Poseidone, del dono (maledizione, dicevano le sue sorelle quando pensavano che lei non potesse udirle) che Atena le aveva fatto, del futuro che aveva bramato e che ora aveva perduto per sempre.

Gli teneva le mani mentre parlava, tracciando le linee dei suoi palmi, ed era terrorizzata e piena di speranza per l’arrivo del giorno in cui si sarebbe svegliato.

Quel giorno arrivò. Si nascose nella sua stanza con le ginocchia al petto, come il giorno in cui Atena le aveva fatto visita.

Sentì dei passi e poi qualcuno bussò alla sua porta. “Medusa?” La chiamò una voce profonda. “Sei qui? Sono Perseo.”

Sciolse lentamente la sua posizione e si avvicinò alla porta. Non l’aprì, ma vi premette contro la fronte. Desiderò sapere com’erano i suoi occhi.

“Se… Se ci sei, volevo… Volevo. Io… Grazie, Medusa. Per esserti presa cura di me. Non sarei vivo se non fosse per te. Non potrò mai ripagare la tua gentilezza.”

Rimase lì in piedi, in attesa, ma lei non riuscì a trovare il coraggio di parlargli.

“Tranquilla,” disse, questa volta con voce più dolce, “non importa, non serve che tu dica niente. Spero che ci incontreremo ancora, sacerdotessa Medusa.”

Era da tempo che non piangeva. Non si stupì quando si accorse delle sue lacrime.

* * *

I giorni divennero settimane che divennero mesi. Fece del suo meglio per dimenticare l’uomo che non aveva mai incontrato davvero.

Poi, lui tornò.

Si trovava nella biblioteca quando Euryale venne a cercarla, dicendole che doveva recarsi nella stanza principale.

Lo scorse appena e fuggì, affrettandosi ad allontanarsi prima di ucciderlo per errore. Euryale le bloccò il cammino, guardandola severa. “Non lo trasformerai in pietra, Medusa. Vai.”

“Sacerdotessa Medusa,” la chiamò con quella stessa voce piena, “indosso una benda. I nostri sguardi non si incontreranno. Non fuggire da me, te ne prego.”

Prese un respiro profondo e costrinse il suo cuore a placarsi e le sue gambe a smettere di tremare prima di riuscire a voltarsi per guardarlo. Fece passi di piombo fino a quando non fu di fronte a lui. Aveva delle nuove cicatrici dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, e voleva toccarle.

Le porse una piccola scatola. “Sappi che questi sono tuoi, a dispetto della tua risposta, sacerdotessa Medusa. Non sono un oggetto di scambio. Sono un regalo.”

“Ti ringrazio.” disse istintivamente, confusa. “La mia risposta a cosa?”

Le sorrise. Le sue labbra sembravano ancora più belle a quel modo. “Mia signora Medusa, ti sentivo quelle notti in cui eri al mio fianco, tutte quelle lunghe ore in cui la tua voce mi ha guidato indietro verso il regno dei mortali. Ho viaggiato per il mondo e non ho ancora incontrato una donna straordinaria quanto te. Ti vorrei prendere in moglie, mia signora Medusa, se lo vorrai.”

Le sue ginocchia tremarono e le mani di lui si avvolsero attorno ai suoi gomiti, tenendola in piedi. “Non posso,” si strozzò, “non _posso_ , ti ucciderò.”

“La scatola che tieni in mano contiene un paio di occhi.” Disse con dolcezza. “Togli la mia benda.”

Non poteva essere. Non poteva aver detto quello che pensava avesse detto. Sollevò una mano, tremante, e rimosse la benda.

Dove si dovevano trovare i suoi occhi c’era solo vuoto. La cicatrice era ridotta, denotando che erano stati rimossi con preciso intento. “Se terrai i miei occhi per te, non dovrai più preoccuparti di tramutare la gente in pietra. Dubito che siano belli quanto i tuoi, ma desidero comunque che li abbia tu. Voglio che tu possa godere dei benefici che comportano, che tu diventi mia moglie o meno..”

Medusa passò con cura la preziosa, preziosissima scatola su una mano e posò l’altra sulla nuca di Perseo, tirandolo a sé e premendo le sue labbra sulle sue. Lui le avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita, con cura, stringendola a sé. Era caldo e forte, e la sua bocca era morbida e docile. Era tutto quello che sperava sarebbe stato essere tenuta da un uomo.

Il suo velo si sfece, e quando i serpenti si liberarono, Perseo rise. Erano liberi e adulti, arrivandole quasi alla vita. Si allungarono, strusciandosi contro di lui. “Sono amichevoli, vedo.” Le disse, tenendo sollevata una mano per fargliela studiare. “Posso prenderlo come un sì, mia signora Medusa?”

“ _Sì_.” Disse, e lo baciò di nuovo perché ora poteva farlo.

* * *

Atena sedeva su un tetto, guardando Medusa dall’alto mentre questa stendeva il bucato nel caldo sole estivo. Gli occhi marroni di Perseo le stavano splendidamente sul volto, e lo sguardo di Atena venne attirato dal gonfiore del suo ventre.

Sentì un cambiamento nell’aria al suo fianco. “Sei venuta a rinfacciarmi la mia ignoranza?”

Afrodite sospirò e si appoggiò a lei, spalla contro spalla. “Cara sorella, non lo farei mai.”

Rimasero sedute in silenzio per un momento, finché Atena non cedette. “So che pensi che sia fredda-”

Afrodite scoppiò a ridere e Atena, stupita, si zittì. “Il tuo carattere è abbastanza incandescente da ridurre l’intero Olimpo in cenere.” Le disse, gioiosa. “Fredda non sarebbe mai una parola che userei per descriverti. Testarda, certo. Meschina, altrettanto. Ma non fredda.”

“Sono l’unica dea senza un amante.” Disse, atona, perché tutti sapevano di Artemide e delle sue donne o di come Estia usasse il suo voto di castità per scoraggiare i pretendenti e niente più.

“Dunque?” Le chiese Afrodite. “Non vedo che importanza debba avere. Poseidone giace con più persone di tutti noi messi assieme, eppure è freddo come le profondità dell’oceano in cui vive.”

Atena la fissò con occhi spalancati e le confessò qualcosa che non aveva mai detto a nessuno: “Non credo di essere nata con la capacità di poter amare.”

Sua sorella sorrise, dolce, e disse: “Spesso, l’amore è sacrificio.” Nessuna delle due guardò Medusa, che aveva preso la mano di suo marito cieco per posarla sul suo ventre. La sua risata fu allegra e fendette l’aria quando sentì suo figlio muoversi. “Quella è un’arte che conosci bene, sorella.”

Per un solo momento, le dita di Afrodite si intrecciarono alle sue e sentì le sue labbra calde sulla sua fronte.

Poi, fu di nuovo sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	8. Ade, Un interludio

Ade si massaggiò le tempie. In quanto essere quasi onnipotente, avrebbe dovuto essere immune alle emicranie, eppure ne soffriva costantemente. Se Ermes non fosse stato così irritante l’avrebbe imprigionato per trovare una cura, ma avere a che fare con suo nipote gli causava sempre più dolore che sollievo.

“Non sapevo che fosse una dea,” disse una voce leggera, petulante e dispiaciuta allo stesso tempo, “se l’avessi saputo non avrei cercato di ucciderla.”

Abbassò lo sguardo. La dea bambina del fiume, Stige, ricambiò il suo sguardo con grandi occhi liquidi e il labbro inferiore tremolante. “Non sono adirato con te,” le disse, “hai fatto quello che dovevi fare.”

“Lo so.” Disse con fare imperioso, ma non gli sfuggì il modo in cui le spalle della bambina si rilassarono. Si avvicinò fino ad arrivare a pochi centimetri da lui e chiuse le mani a pugno sulla sua veste. “È bella.”

Kore giaceva nel suo letto, accoccolata sotto le coperte, e dormiva profondamente. L’aveva lavata nella cascata che scorreva dai confini del mondo fin nel suo regno, cancellando ogni traccia della corrosiva acqua di Stige. La sua pelle era scura quanto la terra più intensa e i capelli erano stati sbiancati dal fiume. Il leggero rumore del suo russare lo fece sorridere e ammise: “Lo è.”

Stige gli tirò la veste, mordendosi il labbro. Non aveva tempo di assecondarla, ma la bambina credeva ancora che fosse adirato con lei. Si abbassò quanto bastava perché le sue braccia si potessero avvolgere intorno al suo collo e la sollevò, tenendola in equilibrio con facilità sul fianco. “Accompagnami mentre controllo i confini del regno. Non sarebbe dovuta giungere negli inferi, tanto per cominciare.”

Stige poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla e si mise un pollice in bocca. Fortunatamente, Ade non dava molto peso alla dignità. “Se proprio devo.”

“Devi.” Le ordinò, e sorrise dato che lei non poteva vederlo.

Si addormentò a metà ronda. “Ecate.” Sospirò.

“Poverina.” Chiocciò la voce incorporea della dea della magia e delle materie inspiegabili. Scivolò fuori dall’oscurità e prese Stige dal fianco di Ade tra le sue braccia. “Era talmente preoccupata che ti saresti adirato con lei da sfinirsi.”

“Perché mai dovrei essere adirato con lei,” chiese Ade, “quando sei stata tu a erodere la barriera in modo che una folle dea potesse passare?”

Ecate sogghignò, perfida e impudente. “La figlia di Demetra è bella, non è vero?”

“La figlia di Demetra.” Ripeté, lo stomaco denso come piombo. “Devo riportarla indietro prima che mia sorella mi uccida.”

“Non essere sciocco,” lo riprese Ecate, spostando Stige, ancora assopita, in una posizione più comoda tra le sue braccia, “quella ragazza è venuta da te per cercare rifugio, come puoi rifiutarla? Non hai mai reclamato la crudeltà come una delle tue caratteristiche. Sarà meglio che non inizi ora.”

Ade si fece scuro in volto. “Forse tu dovresti smetterla di intrometterti in questioni che non ti riguardano prima che ti bandisca dal mio regno per lasciarti alla mercé della tenera pietà dei miei fratelli.”

Il ghigno di Ecate si addolcì e si alzò sulle punte per posargli un bacio sulla guancia. “Non hai mai reclamato la crudeltà come una delle tue caratteristiche, mio signore Ade. Sarà meglio che non inizi ora.”

Svanì di nuovo nell’ombra. Ade si costrinse a indossare una maschera di serietà nel caso in cui lo stesse ancora guardando, ma sapeva che non avrebbe ingannato nessuno, men che meno se stesso.

* * *

Il tessuto della realtà che divideva il suo regno da quello dei mortali si era consumato nel punto in cui Ecate ci aveva messo le mani. Ade avrebbe potuto ripararlo da sé, ma non rientrava nelle sue specialità. “Sorella,” disse, moderando la sua voce in modo che giungesse solo alle orecchie di colei a cui voleva parlare, “se non sei troppo impegnata, avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

Sentì una pressione nell’aria al suo fianco e allungò una mano, spingendola attraverso gli strati della sua stessa magia per afferrare la sua mano e guidarla dall’Olimpo a lui.

“Mi piace come hai arredato questo luogo,” disse sua sorella dagli occhi grigi, “è così caldo e accogliente.”

Il fuoco di Estia crepitava allegro nel suo regno, ma le torce nei corridoi e le rocce bioluminescenti potevano fino a un certo punto. Al centro, dove risiedeva il suo palazzo e dove le case e la gente si snodavano intorno a lui come una rosa, il fuoco era sufficiente; era sommesso e stabile nelle sue città.

Ma lì, ai confini vuoti e dimenticati del suo regno, era tuttalpiù macabro.

“Non hai ancora permesso ad Apollo di guidare il suo carro attraverso il tuo regno?” Atena non gli domandò perché l’avesse chiamata, e fece apparire un telaio di fronte a lei, strappandogli di dosso la veste con mosse brusche e impersonali.

“Apollo non guiderebbe il suo carro attraverso il mio regno nemmeno dietro mio personale invito, dunque rimaniamo senza sole. Ce la caviamo anche così.” Vestiva solo un chitone che gli arrivava alle ginocchia, e sedeva a terra vicino al telaio. Atena si rilassò, un cambiamento così impercettibile che Ade dubitava che qualcuno avrebbe potuto notarlo. Non le piacevano le persone che la guardavano dall’alto in basso, e Ade la superava almeno con tutta la testa, anche quando si ingobbiva. Sedersi era più semplice. “Mi piaceva quella veste.”

L’aveva quasi disfatta per metà, il filo bianco nonostante la veste fosse nera. “Lo so. È pregna della tua magia, della tua aura, del tuo odore. È proprio quello che mi serve per riparare il tessuto del _tuo_ regno, Ade.” Tesseva a una velocità insostenibile per qualunque essere umano. Poteva già vedere il tessuto bianco e luccicante che prendeva forma. “Dovresti punire Ecate severamente per la sua disobbedienza.”

Non si curò di nasconderle il suo ghigno. Atena conosceva il sapore di tutte le loro magie e non lo sorprese che sapesse che fosse stata opera di un’altra dea. “Sono sicuro che avesse buone intenzioni.”

Atena sbuffò, spingendo il telaio in basso e in alto per rivelare nuovi centimetri di tessuto. “È arrogante e impicciona e crea più problemi che altro. Ha già adirato Zeus e Poseidone; un giorno la tua bontà si esaurirà e lei non avrà più a chi chiedere aiuto.”

“Forse.” Disse, appoggiando il mento sulla mano. “Molti dei sigilli che proteggono la mia casa sono di sua invenzione, sai. La magia nera e ingannatrice è la sua specialità.”

“Motivo per il quale è stata capace di creare un punto debole.” Scattò. “Dovresti stare più attento.”

A Ade piaceva Ecate. Una volta aveva passato una settimana intera a posizionare migliaia di libellule congelate come costellazioni sospese nell’aria, in modo che gli abitanti degli inferi potessero fingere di vivere sotto un cielo mortale. Poteva anche essere capace di cose orribili, ma così anche lui. “Lo farò, sorella.”

Atena gli rivolse uno sguardo cupo, come se avesse capito che le stava mentendo. “Ecco,” disse, porgendogli un pezzo di stoffa improbabilmente grande, “il resto dovrai farlo da solo, non posso fare altro per te.”

“Hai fatto abbastanza.” La complimentò, e tracciò un netto portale per farla andare via. “Ti ringrazio, Pallade Atena.”

I suoi occhi grigi come il ferro sembrarono addolcirsi, ma non ne era sicuro dato che poteva a malapena vederla in quella luce fioca. “Fai _attenzione_ , Ade. Sono seria.”

Se ne andò prima che potesse risponderle, il che forse fu per il meglio perché non era sicuro di cosa dire. Iniziò il meticoloso lavoro di cucire la stoffa al tessuto che separava il suo mondo da quello dei mortali. Ogni punto doveva essere piccolo e perfetto, e cucire non rientrava nei suoi punti di forza. Ci avrebbe messo la notte intera per completarlo.

* * *

Stava cucendo l’ultimo punto quando sentì un frullare d’ali e una presenza al suo fianco. C’era un solo dio che poteva entrare nel suo regno senza permesso. “Ermes,” lo accolse, già rassegnato a un’emicrania, “hai un messaggio per me?”

“Demetra è sul piede di guerra.” Disse. “Domanda che sua figlia le venga restituita.”

Ade fece un passo indietro per ammirare il suo lavoro. Non era carino, ma funzionale. “Come sempre, se Demetra desidera parlare con me sarò più che felice di accoglierla nel mio regno e accontentarla.”

“È impotente nel tuo regno,” Disse Ermes, incrociando le braccia, “non si esporrà mai a quel modo. Non verrà.”

“E allora non c’è nulla che io possa fare per lei.” Rispose, e si incamminò verso il suo palazzo.

Ermes atterrò al suo fianco. “È una dea pericolosa da inimicarsi, zio.”

“Ma non mi dire.” Borbottò. “Ogni volta che si adira contro di me c’è una città che patisce la fame e mi arrivano ondate di nuove persone che devono attraversare il mio fiume ed entrare nel mio regno.”

“Kore non appartiene a questo luogo.” Argomentò. “Lascia che Demetra la riabbia con sé.”

Ade non osò chiedere il perché Ermes tenesse così tanto a quella questione quando si curava ben poco di tutto il resto. Dubitava che la risposta gli sarebbe piaciuta. “Kore ha attraversato lo Stige.” Disse, e maledisse Ecate per avergli messo quei pensieri in testa. Avrebbe dovuto restituire Kore a sua madre, ma Ecate aveva ragione. Chiunque fosse talmente disperato da venire da lui per cercare protezione era fin troppo disperato per poterlo rifiutare. “Potrà rimanere fino a quando lo vorrà.”

Ermes lo fissò. I suoi occhi erano scuri come quelli di Ade, ma così incredibilmente diversi sotto ogni aspetto. “Ti pentirai di averla sfidata.” Lo avvertì per l’ultima volta prima di librarsi in volo, uscendo dal suo regno.

Ade si massaggiò il ponte del naso. Poteva già sentire l’emicrania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	9. Poseidone & Ceneo

Zeus reclamò il cielo come suo regno, libero e aperto e puro, e suo divenne.

Ade andò negli inferi, ed erano scombinati e orribili e raccapriccianti, ma li reclamò come suoi, incontestati, e suoi divennero.

Poseidone andò al mare, ma questi aveva già un sovrano.

* * *

Il suo primo pensiero fu che era bella. Pelle come perle e capelli scuri, del colore verde intenso delle alghe. Era alta, con il tipo di corporatura aristocratica che l’avrebbe fatta sembrare delicata se ogni altro suo aspetto non fosse stato terribile come Era quando irritata immensamente.

“Vieni nella mia terra per reclamarla come tua.” Disse, e non stava né camminando né nuotando mentre lo accerchiava. “Chi sei tu per dominare il mare?”

Si schiarì la voce, ed era un dio potente, lui e i suoi fratelli erano gli dèi più potenti che esistevano in quella terra, ma le sue ginocchia tremarono al suo cospetto. Non era un sentimento buono. Non era un’infatuazione… era paura. “Sono Poseidone.”

Lei inclinò il capo, e i suoi begli occhi blu erano freddi come il fondale marino su cui si trovavano. “Addio, Poseidone. Forse tuo fratello troverà quello che rimane del tuo cadavere negli inferi.”

L’acqua frustò intorno a lui, facendo del suo meglio per farlo a pezzi, insinuandosi nei suoi polmoni per soffocarlo. Non pensava che avrebbe potuto annegare, ma forse stava per ricredersi.

Poi, una rete si chiuse intorno a lui, trascinandolo verso l’alto, ed emerse in superficie prendendo una profonda e grata boccata d’aria. Venne issato contro la fiancata di una barca e tirato a bordo mentre la persona che lo aveva salvato lottava selvaggiamente contro le onde furiose. “Devi aver proprio irritato la nostra Signora.” Disse una voce leggera e canzonatoria. Poseidone stava ancora tossendo con le lacrime agli occhi e i polmoni urlanti. Quella barca si sarebbe rovesciata e sarebbero morti entrambi, dunque non capiva come quella persona potesse suonare così spensierata.

Solo che non lo era. Manovrava la sua piccola barca con abilità contro le onde che la frustavano. Poseidone sbatté le palpebre e fu propenso a dire che la persona che teneva la barca fosse una donna, visto il seno e i fianchi acerbi. Ma teneva i capelli corti e il chitone che portava era di foggia maschile.

“Qual è il tuo nome?” Gli chiese.

“Ceneo.” Rispose il suo inaspettato salvatore.

Era un nome maschile e Poseidone aprì la bocca per contestare… poi la richiuse di nuovo. “Grazie.” Optò. “Mi hai salvato la vita.”

Ceneo li riportò finalmente entrambi a terra e Poseidone sbarcò per aiutarlo a trascinare a riva l’imbarcazione e assicurarla. “Nessun problema.” Rispose, allegro. “Che cos’hai fatto per adirare così tanto la nostra Signora?”

“La conosci?” Gli chiese, fissandolo. Quell’uomo sembrava un semplice mortale, eppure poteva un mortale conoscere quella donna?

Gli rivolse un ghigno e indicò il mare rilucente. “Tutti noi la conosciamo. È l’oceano in persona, e altrettanto potente e imperscrutabile. Dovresti fare attenzione a non adirarla ancora… Non conosco nessuno che sia sopravvissuto alla sua ira per ben due volte.”

“Comprendo.” Disse, atono, anche se era inevitabile. Sarebbe diventato il dio del mare e se avesse dovuto lottare per strappare dal suo cadavere il mantello da monarca, l’avrebbe fatto.

Ceneo gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, e il suo palmo reso calloso dal lavoro gli portò conforto più di qualunque altra cosa che avesse provato da quando era sfuggito dallo stomaco di suo padre. “Vieni da me, sembri mezzo morto. Ti preparo qualcosa di caldo.”

Rivolse un lungo sguardo al suo salvatore. Aveva la pelle di un’intensa sfumatura di marrone e i suoi occhi erano d’ambra nel sole calante. Teneva i capelli corti e i muscoli di braccia e gambe guizzavano a ogni suo movimento. “Molto bene.” Rispose, e fu estremamente grato del fatto che avesse troppo freddo per arrossire.

* * *

Ceneo lo condusse alla sua dimora, una baracca costruita in modo raffazzonato al limitare della spiaggia. Il vento sferzava attraverso le fenditure del legno e si rabbrividiva in ogni angolo, non importava quale fosse. “Questa è la peggiore costruzione in legno che io abbia mai visto.” Disse. Accarezzò il muro con la mano e non fu affatto sorpreso di ritrovarsi delle schegge sul palmo.

“Sono un marinaio, non un carpentiere.” Rispose Ceneo, intento a mischiare insieme degli ingredienti. Poseidone ne riconobbe solo la metà. “Sta in piedi.”

“A malapena.” Lo rimbeccò, mettendo le mani a coppa intorno alla scodella che gli venne porta.

Ceneo non gli chiese di andarsene. Si sistemarono sul suo piccolo letto, strizzati. Poseidone abbracciò l’uomo più basso, intrecciando insieme le loro gambe e proteggendo la testa di Ceneo sotto il suo mento. “Sei così caldo.” Mormorò Ceneo, già mezzo assopito, e il cuore di Poseidone ebbe un fremito.

Si assicurò che fosse addormentato prima di abbassare la testa e sfiorare la sua guancia con le labbra con molta, molta cautela.

* * *

Quando Poseidone si svegliò, il sole splendeva e Ceneo se n’era andato.

Sarebbe dovuto tornare a grandi passi nell’oceano, ma prima aveva qualcosa di importante da fare. Solo che non era sicuro di come farla.

Non poteva chiederlo a Zeus, suo fratello minore, che sapeva molto di guerre e niente più. Il che faceva ricadere la scelta su…

Fu semplice infilarsi negli Inferi, anche se lo rimpianse nel momento in cui vi mise piede. Era quasi completamente buio e deserto. Le anime perse si allungarono subito verso di lui, le loro mani fredde che gli scivolavano sulla pelle.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” Gli chiese una voce familiare, e Poseidone per poco non perse le forze dal sollievo quando Ade apparve al suo fianco per guidarlo lontano dalle anime lamentose. “Non è sicuro qui.”

“Cos’hanno che non va?” Gli chiese, guardandosi alle spalle, sentendo una fitta di compassione al petto per il loro pianto, anche se sapeva che non poteva fare nulla per loro.

Scivolarono attraverso il suo regno e atterrarono di fronte a un castello di pietra in costruzione. La dea Ecate guidava le pietre al loro posto con la sua magia, il viso ancora quello di una giovane dato che era ancora mattina nel regno dei mortali.

Ade si sedette al suolo, e la pelle sotto gli occhi era nera e livida. Sembrava che un forte vento lo stesse per travolgere. “Niente, tutto, non lo so. Ci sto lavorando. Perché sei qui?”

“Immagino che tu non sappia come costruire una casa?” Gli chiese, anche se non si aspettava granché. Sembrava che non fosse l’unico ad avere problemi a reclamare il dominio sul proprio regno.

Suo fratello rise, e delle piccole rughe si formarono agli angoli dei suoi occhi. “Sei venuto dal fratello sbagliato, fratellino.”

Oh. Era vero. “Credi che mi aiuterà?”

“Sì.” Rispose Ade, le labbra ancora frementi. “Ora lasciami alla mia anarchia, ho già abbastanza guai senza che tu me ne causi altri.”

Era una richiesta sensata.

Poseidone, dunque, si diresse all’Olimpo, premurandosi di sbirciare dietro ogni angolo per evitare Zeus ed Era. Il loro palazzo di marmo era già stato completato, e represse l’amarezza per il fatto che il loro dominio fosse incontrastato. Al centro della sala del trono, vicino a un fuoco ruggente, sedeva Estia.

“Sorella,” la salutò, esitante, “ho bisogno di aiuto per costruire una casa.”

Lei distolse lo sguardo dal fuoco e lo posò su di lui, e quando sorrise Poseidone sentì tutta la tensione scivolargli via dalle spalle. “Ma certo, fratellino. Se è di aiuto che hai bisogno, aiuto sarà quello che riceverai.”

Estia demolì la catapecchia con uno schiocco di dita e disse: “Chiederò del legno migliore a Demetra.” Poi sparì in un batter d’occhio. Dopodiché, iniziarono a costruirla a mano, e la dolce voce di Estia lo guidava ogni volta che esitava o incespicava. Erano dèi, dunque non ci misero molto, e quando ebbero finito c’era una piccola e bellissima casa sul limitare della spiaggia, una con un letto grande e luminosa, una che aveva una buca per il fuoco al centro con scritto il nome di Estia nel fondo in modo che la dea potesse proteggere il luogo che aveva aiutato a costruire.

“Grazie.” Le disse Poseidone, mentre il sole iniziava a tramontare.

Estia gli fece l’occhiolino. “Quando vuoi, fratellino.” E svanì in un istante.

Sperava che a Ceneo sarebbe piaciuta. Sfortunatamente, non sarebbe rimasto lì per scoprirlo.

Aveva una regina da sfidare.

* * *

La trovò di nuovo, nel suo palazzo di rocce lavorate sul fondo del mare.

“Non ci sarà nessun marinaio a salvarti questa volta.” Disse, inclinando la testa di lato. L’acqua si era già fatta fredda intorno a lui, la corrente più forte.

Deglutì. “Sono Poseidone. Diventerò il dio del mare.”

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata, indifferente. “Perché lo vuoi così tanto? Non c’è niente in te che appartenga al mare.”

“Sono un dio.” Le rispose, atono, e non aggiunse che doveva scegliere o il mare o gli inferi, e che quelli erano un problema di cui non voleva sobbarcarsi.

Lei soffocò una risata, e una scintilla di divertimento apparve nel suo sguardo inamovibile. “Sei troppo tenero e troppo gentile per diventare signore del mare.” Lui aprì la bocca, ma lei sollevò una mano, e la richiuse. Mosse passi volutamente lenti verso di lui, e Poseidone deglutì senza distogliere lo sguardo. “Ti offro uno scambio, Poseidone, dio del nulla.”

“Ti ascolto.” Rispose, e cercò di non muoversi quando lei gli posò una mano gelida sul petto.

“Io sono Anfitrite,” disse, “sorella di Gaia, e vivo da molto prima che tu venissi concepito, come vivrò anche molto oltre la tua morte.” Poseidone impallidì, e _oh_ , non aveva idea del tipo di essere con cui aveva a che fare. Le cose si mettevano molto, molto male. “Se desideri dominare il mare, allora dovrai dominare me.”  
Deglutì. “Mia signora, io… le mie più sentite scuse, non _sapevo_ …”

“Silenzio.” La sua bocca si chiuse di scatto. “Sono nata come sono, e morirò allo stesso modo. Ma… Non c’è motivo per cui debba vivere così.” Non comprendeva, e lei dovette capirlo perché si toccò il petto e disse: “Posseggo un cuore freddo e oscuro come gli oceani che ho partorito. Te lo cederò, e sia io che il mare saremo al tuo comando. Ma ti chiedo il tuo cuore in cambio, cosicché io possa conoscere la gentilezza e la tenerezza.”

Non sapeva cosa dire. Un cuore non era cosa che si cedeva con leggerezza. Ma doveva diventare signore del mare.

“Prenditi del tempo, se ti serve,” disse, con lo stesso freddo divertimento negli occhi, “io sono inamovibile come l’oceano e sarò qui quando avrai fatto la tua scelta.”

Venne rigettato verso la superficie e sulla riva, ma molto più dolcemente rispetto alla volta precedente.

“POSEIDONE!” Riuscì a malapena a voltarsi perché un corpo gli si gettò addosso, labbra premute contro le sue. Ceneo gli afferrò i polsi tenendoli saldi contro la sabbia e lo baciò a lungo, lentamente, distraendolo a sufficienza da fargli dimenticare della proposta della personificazione del mare. “Mi hai costruito una casa,” mormorò, “tu mi hai costruito una _casa_.”

“Ti piace?” Gli chiese, stordito.

Ceneo gli rivolse un grande sorriso, malizioso e bellissimo, e rollò i fianchi contro quelli di Poseidone. “Vieni con me, ti mostrerò quanto mi piace.”

* * *

Poseidone intendeva tornare nel mare, da Anfitrite, ma ogni mattino Ceneo gli dava il bacio del buongiorno. Imparò del mare, però. Usciva con Ceneo ogni giorno e imparava dei moti e degli umori del mare, del suo sapore e del suo odore. Imparò come comprenderlo e imparò quanto fosse del tutto incurante, quanto la sua freddezza e profondità fossero la sua totalità.

Il mare non era gentile. Non era compassionevole, non provava amore, non comprendeva la piccolezza del perdono e della pietà.

Intendeva tornare da lei, ma ogni giorno diventava sempre più difficile.

I giorni diventarono settimane che diventarono mesi. Lui e Ceneo divennero sempre più intimi e Poseidone non sapeva come avrebbe potuto cedere il suo cuore ad Anfitrite quando ora apparteneva a un mortale dagli occhi ambrati che lasciava lividi dalla forma della sua bocca lungo le sue clavicole.

“Poseidone.” Disse Ceneo, piano nell’immobilità opprimente della notte, con la testa sul suo petto e accoccolato su un fianco. La luna era grande e alta, raccogliendosi d’argento sul pavimento della loro camera da letto. “Sei un dio, giusto?”

“Lo sono.” Disse Poseidone, divertito. Ceneo sapeva chi era, ma era la prima volta che lo menzionava.

Ceneo si tirò su a sedere per guardarlo e Poseidone gli prese il volto tra le mani. Ceneo vi si appoggiò, coprendogli la mano con la sua. “Potresti farmi diventare uomo?”

“Tu sei un uomo.” Gli rispose automaticamente.

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e si tirò su in modo da poter passare una gamba sopra di lui, cingendogli i fianchi. “Sai cosa intendo.”

Poseidone si spostò abbastanza da bloccare entrambi i loro respiri in gola, e disse con voce bassa: “No. Mi dispiace. Non… Non ho un regno e i miei poteri sono limitati.” Forse avrebbe potuto farlo, ma la trasformazione non rientrava nei suoi talenti naturali e Ceneo era troppo prezioso per fargli correre questo rischio se non ne era sicuro.

Ne fu deluso, ma sorrise comunque e si piegò su di lui per baciarlo. “Non importa.”

Non era vero. Se Poseidone non fosse stato dio del mare solo di nome, se avesse accettato l’offerta di Anfitrite, avrebbe avuto la capacità di trasformare il suo amante come da suo desiderio.

Era un dio, fratello di Zeus, e non poteva dare a Ceneo l’unica cosa che gli avesse mai chiesto. Quanto valeva, quanto potevano valere i suoi poteri se non poteva rendere felici le persone che amava?

Invertì le loro posizioni e baciò il collo di Ceneo per nascondere l’odio verso se stesso che si leggeva ben chiaro sul suo volto.

* * *

Poseidone se ne andò silenzioso nel bel mezzo della notte, premendo un dolce bacio sulle labbra rilassate del suo amante addormentato, ed entrò nell’oceano.

“Hai preso la tua decisione, dunque?” Gli chiese Anfitrite, inclinando la testa di lato.

“Non ti sarò un marito fedele,” dichiarò, diretto, “io amo Ceneo.”

Lei rise, e per la prima volta non ebbe paura di lei. “Fai ciò che vuoi con i tuoi mortali. Non sono un mio problema.”

“Va bene.” Disse, e si preparò. “Va bene. Accetto la tua offerta Anfitrite, sorella di Gaia.”

Lei allungò la mano, le unghie più simili ad artigli, e si squarciò il petto senza battere ciglio. Il suo sangue era viscido e nero quando le sgorgò dal corpo, mulinando nell’acqua che li circondava. Vi estrasse un oggetto scuro e rotondo e glielo porse.

“Io…” Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo petto, e non era… non era sicuro di poter fare quello che lei aveva fatto, e si sarebbe sentito folle a chiederle un coltello. Anfitrite fece un passo in avanti e gli posò gli artigli sul petto, viscidi e caldi per il sangue, e gli squarciò il petto al suo posto.

Fu agonizzante e le sue ginocchia cedettero per il dolore. Anfitrite lo resse in piedi e aspettò.

Non poteva fare quella parte. Doveva essere lui. Si infilò una mano nel petto e ne estrasse il suo cuore, pulsante e caldo. Glielo pose goffamente nel petto. Era impressionante, così violentemente rosso stagliato contro il verde scuro del resto dell’interno del suo corpo. Lei fece lo stesso, infilando il suo cuore nel suo petto.

La loro pelle guarì all’istante. Anfitrite aprì la bocca e le sue guance si colorarono di rosa. Sorrise, di un sorriso piccolo e dolce, e per la prima volta sembrò… felice.

Il cuore di lei nel suo petto era freddo come il ghiaccio e il suo gelo si diffuse nel suo corpo, espandendosi per riempirlo completamente.

Ora poteva sentire l’oceano, nella sua interezza, che si espandeva nel globo, le maree e le creature che vi risiedevano e le piante e gli animali e le ninfe. “È immenso.” Disse, e fu sorpreso dal suono della sua stessa voce, da quanto fosse brusca.

“Ne senti solo una parte.” Disse lei, muovendo un passo avanti. “È una forza troppo potente perché un dio possa controllarla. _Io_ sono una forza troppo potente perché un dio possa controllarmi. Però, tu possiedi il mio cuore. E come io ti obbedirò, lo farà anche il mare.”

“Potresti schiacciarmi.” Disse, cinico, conoscendo il potere di Anfitrite grazie a quello che non poteva sentire piuttosto che a quello che poteva sentire.

Lei gli premette una mano sul petto, e rabbrividirono entrambi. Era calda ora. Non era calda prima. O forse era lui che era semplicemente diventato più freddo. “Potrei,” disse, “ma non lo farò.”

Non aveva motivo di fidarsi di lei, ma era dolorosamente conscio del fatto che non avesse scelta alcuna. “Vado da Ceneo.” Disse, e sentì una sensazione di disagio crescere in lui. Perfino la forma del nome del suo amante sulle sue labbra non gli dava la stessa emozione.

“Fai come desideri, marito,” gli volse la schiena, addentrandosi nel suo – loro – palazzo.

Quella volta, usò i suoi poteri del mare per spingersi in superficie.

Non provò la soddisfazione che pensava di sentire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	10. Orfeo & Euridice e Ares & Ade

La prima volta che sentì Orfeo fu quando Ares venne da lui, in primavera, quando sua moglie non c’era. Ares veniva da lui solo quando sua moglie non c’era.

“Apollo ha un figlio.” Disse, gli occhi scuri che scrutavano i dintorni come se qualcosa lo stesse inseguendo. C’era sempre qualcosa che inseguiva il dio della guerra, e molti di loro ora risiedevano nel regno di Ade. Per quanto avesse tentato di rassicurare Ares del fatto che fosse al sicuro lì, non gli aveva creduto.

“Apollo ha molti figli.” Rispose, brusco. Allungò la mano e gli poggiò due dita sotto il mento, osservando il pallore osseo della sua pelle contro quella ramata del dio più giovane, e deglutì. “Sembri stanco.” Aveva due lividi violacei a mezzaluna scavati sotto gli occhi.

Ares non si scostò dal suo tocco, ma non vi ci si appoggiò nemmeno. “Io…” Finalmente incontrò il suo sguardo e Ade sorrise, benevolo. Le labbra di Ares ebbero un fremito, come se avesse voluto rispondergli allo stesso modo, ma non avesse potuto. “Non ho dormito. C’è una guerra a Est e mi invocano da settimane. Penso di doverci andare.”

Lo sapeva. Ogni giorno il suo regno accoglieva centinaia di nuove persone. Thanatos e Caronte non dormivano da settimane. Nemmeno lui, per quel che importava.

“Da cosa ti camufferai questa volta?” Mormorò. “Un altro generale?”

Fu la cosa sbagliata da dire. Lo sguardo di Ares si fece incredibilmente distante e la sua pelle assunse un colorito grigio e malato. Le sue mani non tremavano, dunque Ade non aveva motivo per prenderle tra le sue. Non riusciva a decidersi se la cosa lo deludesse o meno. “No. Io… no. Solo da soldato semplice. Provo meno rimorso. Meno… meno. Solo meno, a quel modo.”

Meno incubi, meno paura, meno sangue sulle mani. Meno di quel costante furore per la battaglia a cui non poteva sfuggire che lo teneva in vita, ma che gli impediva di dormire, anche nei giorni migliori. Quando Zeus aveva proclamato suo figlio dio della guerra, forse non era questo che aveva in mente.

Ade sperava che non lo fosse, perlomeno.

“Fai attenzione.” Disse, e Ares ebbe un fremito.

Afferrò il polso di Ade prima di andarsene, però, e lo strinse così forte da spezzarlo, se Ade fosse stato un uomo mortale.

Almeno quello.

* * *

Persefone non indossava il rosso sgargiante che la distingueva in qualità di regina degli Inferi, ma un verde tenue che la definiva figlia della primavera. Era seduta su una roccia liscia nel bel mezzo del mare, con i suoi capelli rosso scuro che le sfioravano le spalle nude. Era l’ultimo giorno d’estate. Sarebbe tornata a casa l’indomani.

Demetra non tentava più di tenere la figlia a sé come prima. Ora si accontentava di tenerla lontana da Ade.

“Hai aspettato a lungo?” Le chiese all’orecchio una voce come di onde lambenti, e Anfitrite si sedette alle sue spalle. Le posò un bacio sulla spalla e i suoi lunghi capelli verdi caddero a cascata lungo il petto di Persefone, confondendosi con la sua veste.

Lei inclinò la testa, lasciando che Anfitrite le posasse una serie di baci salati lungo il collo. “No. Hai avuto difficoltà a sfuggire a tuo marito?”

Lei sbuffò. “Io non gli _sfuggo_.”  
“Avevi detto che avevi notizie da _mio_ marito.” Le ricordò Persefone, rifiutandosi di farsi distrarre. Non ancora.

“Su, non da.” Usò uno dei suoi artigli per tagliare il retro del vestito di Persefone. Le cadde fino ai fianchi. “Si fanno la guerra da mesi. Una cosa sanguinosa e terribile. E si dice che Ares sia stato nel regno di Ade. La gente dice che Ares manda morti a tuo marito come tributo.”

La gente era stupida. Dopotutto, a lei Ares piaceva. Non le dispiaceva che facesse visita a suo marito; avrebbe solo desiderato che facesse visita anche a lei. “È tutto?”

Anfitrite alzò le spalle e le morse l’orecchio. “Non verresti nel mare con me? Nel mio palazzo ci sono molti luoghi più comodi di questa roccia.”

Si lasciò cadere all’indietro, trascinando Anfitrite con lei, e non le rispose.

Non era Poseidone. Non dimenticava che Anfitrite possedeva, ma non era da possedere, e non osava seguire la personificazione del mare stesso nel suo regno.

Anfitrite l’amava. Avrebbe potuto non restituirla.

Persefone non era nemmeno Elena. Non avrebbe scatenato nessuna guerra.

* * *

Thanatos, il ragazzo che Ade ancora chiamava Icaro, era seduto con la testa tra le mani. Ade allungò la mano e gliela passò con fare assente sulla schiena, pensando non per la prima volta che doveva essere stato magnifico da vedere con le sue ali dorate, in quel glorioso momento prima della caduta. “Persefone dovrebbe attraversare il fiume a breve. Non andresti ad aspettarla?”

“So cosa stai facendo,” disse, la voce ovattata, “la può riportare Stige. O potrebbe arrivare a piedi, visto che non c’è niente in questo regno che sia stupido abbastanza da attaccarla.”

Ade si sporse verso di lui e gli premette un bacio sulla parte alta della schiena. “Le piace quando ci sei per aiutarla a scendere dalla barca. Per favore?”

Icaro si voltò e gli rivolse uno sguardo truce. Ade lo baciò sotto il suo occhio sinistro, lasciando che le labbra esitassero su quella pelle delicata. “La stai tradendo,” lo accusò, le guance arrossate, “questo è tradire.”

“Smetti di lavorare per un paio d’ore e vai ad accogliere mia moglie.” Gli ordinò dolcemente. “Le orde di morti sconvolti saranno ancora qui al tuo ritorno.”

Icaro gli diede ascolto, _finalmente_ , e si incamminò verso il fiume.  
Ade riportò lo sguardo sulla mappa. Il problema con i morti era che non _andavano_ mai da nessuna parte, dunque il suo regno diventava sempre più grande. Se continuava a quel modo, avrebbe avuto bisogno di Ecate perché potessero erigere insieme un’altra città.

Sentì una spinta nell’aria e sobbalzò. Nessuno entrava nel suo regno senza permesso, ma riconobbe il profilo della persona che tentava di entravi a forza, e glielo permise. Ares ruzzolò dal nulla, finendo tra le sue braccia. Era ricoperto di sangue, i lunghi capelli neri ne erano pregni.

“Non è tuo, immagino.” Gli chiese, afferrandogli gli avambracci. Era talmente teso che quasi vibrava.

“ _Vorrei_ che fosse mio.” Disse, con una voce a metà tra un urlo e un singhiozzo. Ade desiderò che quella fosse la prima volta che Ares arrivava da lui in quello stato.

Ares gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo trascinò verso il basso, facendoli cadere entrambi al suolo con la sua foga. Premette la sua bocca contro quella di Ade, viscida e dal sapore di zolfo e metallo. “Devo tornare tra poco,” boccheggiò, trascinando le labbra lungo la linea della mandibola di Ade, “invocano il mio nome. Distraimi fino ad allora.”

Mancavano ancora ore perché Persefone tornasse a casa e non glielo avrebbe comunque negato. “Va bene.” Sussurrò, e quando invertì le loro posizioni non si trovavano più nel suo studio ma nel suo letto. Ares si tese e lottò per alzarsi verso Ade, ma questi afferrò i polsi del giovane dio e lo inchiodò al letto. “Non preoccuparti.” Disse, e l’intero corpo di Ares riluceva di rosso, di sangue che non era il suo. “Mi prenderò cura di te.”

Ares si rilassò appena al suo tocco.

Se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene.

* * *

Capì che Ares era stato in quel luogo prima ancora di mettere piede a palazzo e ne ebbe la conferma quando entrò nella sua camera da letto trovandovi suo marito nudo nel loro letto, coperto di sangue.

“Come sta?” Gli chiese, e lui si riscosse poiché era così preso dai suoi pensieri che non si era accorto di lei.

“Persefone.” La salutò e il suo volto si addolcì, mettendosi a sedere. Le porse una mano e lei non esitò, facendo scivolare al suolo il suo mantello e salendo sul letto per raggiungerlo. Si rimboccò la veste e gli cinse la vita con le cosce, passandogli le braccia dietro al collo. Lo baciò lentamente, passando la lingua nei punti in cui Ares gli aveva morso le labbra. “Mi sei mancata.”

Lei rollò i fianchi e si godette il modo in cui le mani di lui si strinsero attorno alle sue cosce. “Anche tu mi sei mancato, marito.”

Pulì il sangue mortale sulla sua pelle con i suoi baci e cercò di non preoccuparsi eccessivamente per l’uomo che l’aveva lasciato.

Era sopravvissuto a ogni battaglia dalla sua nascita, sarebbe sopravvissuto anche a quella.

* * *

Afrodite entrò nel suo regno, i capelli acconciati sulla testa e tenuti insieme da spille di rame a forma di fiori delicati. “Apollo ha un figlio,” Disse, mordendosi il labbro.

Lui e Persefone si scambiarono un’occhiata prima che Ade dicesse: “Apollo ha molti figli.” Aveva come la sensazione di aver già affrontato quella conversazione.

Lei sollevò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso: “Questo è diverso. Suona la lira, la suona perfino meglio di suo padre. La suona così bene che… che si dice che possa calmare qualunque fiera e addormentarla. E,” aggiunse, ancora più piano, “che perfino Ares ne tragga beneficio.”

“Perché ce lo dici?” Le chiese Persefone con freddezza. Ade posò una mano sulle sue.  
A loro piaceva Afrodite, dopotutto.

“Perché so che Ares tiene a Ade,” il suo sguardo si posò su di lui, “e penso che anche Ade tenga a lui. Io… io non ho potuto accettare la sua proposta di matrimonio. Il mio amore non era la pace che sperava di trovare. Ma gli auguro il meglio.”

“Non possiamo né rapire né uccidere un figlio di Apollo.” Disse Persefone. Ade si sentì in obbligo di aggiungere che non avrebbero neanche dovuto volerlo, ma capiva che era una di quelle situazioni che gli sarebbe presto sfuggita di mano, se non era ancora successo.

Afrodite sollevò una mano per pettinarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio per poi abbassarla quando si rese conto che teneva i suoi capelli raccolti. “Ama una donna mortale, Euridice. Se lei dovesse morire, uscirebbe di senno per il dolore. Abbastanza da togliersi addirittura la sua stessa vita.”

“Ma davvero.” Disse Persefone in tono piatto.

Afrodite continuò: “Così diventerebbe un suddito del tuo regno. Potresti obbligarlo ad aiutare Ares, non è vero?”

“Ho sudditi, non schiavi,” disse, “non posso costringerlo.”

Persefone gli posò una mano sul braccio, gli occhi luminosi. “Ho un’idea migliore.”

* * *

Il piano di Afrodite era buono, ma quello di Persefone era migliore. Più furbo. Lasciava meno possibilità ad Apollo di adirarsi con loro, poiché era con la sua raccomandazione che suo figlio veniva da loro. Nonostante Apollo tenesse troppo alle sue membra per osare adirarla in ogni caso.

Orfeo stava negoziando con suo marito, a cui aveva dato istruzioni precise: Orfeo doveva accettare di suonare nel loro cortile per l’eternità se avesse fallito. Nemmeno Ade l’avrebbe fermata, anche se avrebbe voluto, anche se non era del tutto convinto di quel piano.

Quando l’aveva sposato, sapeva che aveva il cuore fin troppo tenero e questo andava a suo discapito. Era una delle ragioni per cui l’aveva sposato, dopotutto.

Si limitò a camminare intorno alla ragazza per cui il semidio era disposto a rischiare così tanto. Era abbastanza bella, ma banale, e non aveva talenti particolari né era dotata di grande arguzia. “Che cosa ti rende così speciale?” Le chiese quando appurò che aveva di fronte nient’altro che una normale giovane.

Euridice sorrise, ed era molto più carina a quel modo. “Mi ama.” Le rispose, arrossendo. Esitò, ma chiese: “Lascerete davvero che mi riporti indietro?”

“Fintantoché rispetterà i patti, fintantoché lascerà gli Inferi senza voltarsi per guardarti, sarai libera di seguirlo e di fare ritorno al mondo dei vivi.” Le confermò, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Orfeo l’amava troppo per rischiare di andarsene senza di lei e il dubbio avrebbe avuto la meglio sulla speranza. Si sarebbe voltato, rimanendo prigioniero negli Inferi per l’eternità.

* * *

La finestra di una delle stanze libere era aperta e lasciava entrare una musica stupenda. Ade era seduto al bordo del letto e allungò una mano per carezzare la guancia di Ares con il retro delle dita.

La guerra infuriava ancora. Le guerre infuriavano sempre. Eppure, Ares dormiva e le sue occhiaie si facevano meno scure a ogni giorno che passava.

Si voltò verso Ade, desiderando il suo tocco anche nel sonno. Ade esitò, ma il suo reame ora era abbastanza stabile. Si infilò sotto le lenzuola e Ares si accoccolò quasi subito al suo fianco, intrecciando insieme le loro gambe, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Ade poteva sentire il suo respiro umido sullo sterno.

Ci sarebbe sempre stata un’altra guerra e Ares non poteva restare. Ma per ora dormiva beatamente tra le sue braccia e se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene.

* * *

Persefone sedeva nel suo giardino in cortile, ascoltando la stessa stupenda canzone.

“Questa è la mia preferita.” Disse Euridice con un sorriso, seduta al suo fianco.

Rivolse uno sguardo a Orfeo, che sorrideva mentre si esibiva in una canzone d’amore per la sua adorata moglie. Alle sue spalle, in un angolo del cortile, si trovava la capanna dove vivevano lui ed Euridice.

“Anche la mia.” Disse lei.

Ade aveva il cuore troppo tenero e questo andava a suo discapito. Lo sapeva quando l’aveva sposato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	11. Il Minotauro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'autrice:** Mi prendo una pausa dalla programmazione regolare di _Serius Programming_ per portarvi questa.

C’erano dei momenti in cui il suo ruolo da messaggero degli dei gli pesava. Dalle sue labbra erano uscite dichiarazioni di guerra, le parole che aveva trasportato avevano decretato la fine di interi regni e sentenziato villaggi a una morte lenta e dolorosa. I segreti che custodiva lo straziavano, gli orrori che aveva affrontato solo per poterli poi raccontare, gli avvertimenti che aveva ripetuto e che erano stati ignorati e tutto quello a cui aveva assistito si era rivelato inutile poiché la stessa situazione gli si era ripresentata di nuovo davanti ai suoi occhi.

C’erano dei momenti in cui la notizia che riportava lo straziava, gli divorava l’anima come necrosi: la morte di Kore, Poseidone che aveva distrutto un altro villaggio sulla costa, ogni sussurro di Pandora, avvertire Ares dell’ennesima guerra.

Quello…

…non era uno di quei casi.

* * *

Il dolce volto di Afrodite era inflaccidito dalla sorpresa. Efesto, accanto a lei, si massaggiò il mento e disse: “Mi sembra fisicamente improbabile.”

“Com’è riuscita a _sopravvivere_?” Domandò Afrodite, e poi aggiunse: “Aspetta, non dirmelo, non lo voglio sapere.”  
Ermes ghignò e non si curò di nascondere l’assoluto piacere che gli dava quel momento. “Ma mia signora, è mio sacro _dovere_ riferirvelo. Quando la Regina Pasifae si è assicurata l’aiuto di Dedalo per farsi montare dal toro-”

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata adirata e svanì in una potente corrente d’aria; Ermes dovette aggrapparsi alle pareti del vulcano per non rovinare a terra.

“Non è stato carino da parte tua.” Gli disse Efesto, disinvolto. Era palese che stesse ancora rimuginando sulla meccanica di un ibrido tra un umano e un toro.

“Mi hanno accusato di essere molte cose,” disse Ermes allegramente, “e carino non era tra quelle.”

* * *

Artemide si stava rilassando nella sua tenda con il volto di una delle sue nuove cacciatrici tra le cosce, inesperta ma vogliosa; amava iniziare le donne nuove.

“Sorella!” Urlò Apollo, apparendo al suo fianco e rivolgendole uno sguardo truce. “Hai perso la testa?”

La sua cacciatrice sussultò e si fermò, non sapendo se andarsene o continuare. Artemide rollò le sue anche e la ragazza ignorò l’apparizione del dio del sole, ritornando al suo compito.

“Non che io sappia.” Disse, inclinando la testa verso l’alto per poter guardare il fratello senza cambiare di posizione. “Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Poseidone ha maledetto una regina mortale facendola innamorare di un toro e questa oggi ha partorito un mostro dalla testa di toro.” Incrociò le braccia, guardandola male.

Lei soffocò la risata che già scoppiettava, ma non dovette riuscirci bene perché suo fratello prese a battere il piede a terra. “Guarda un po’, molto interessante. Non sono sicura di come dovrebbe coinvolgere me, però.”

“Sorella cara, Artemide, dea patrona del parto,” disse, dolce e smielato come sciroppo, “perché diavolo avresti benedetto quel bambino? Non avrebbe potuto nascere senza il tuo aiuto. Devi essere stata tu per forza.”

La sua cacciatrice si fermò nuovamente, ma Artemide avrebbe risposto _in seguito_ alle sue domande. La strinse con le cosce all’altezza delle orecchie e la ragazza riprese. “Oh, suvvia, non guardarmi a quel modo. È divertente. La gente ne parlerà per _anni_.”

Ci pensò per un lungo momento, poi sciolse le braccia. “Okay, hai ragione.”

“Lo so. Ora, se non ti spiace, sono leggermente occupata.” Indicò la cacciatrice in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Apollo fece una mezza risata. “Aggiungici qualche altra ragazza e forse ti considererò occupata.”

Scivolò via, ma Artemide assottigliò lo sguardo. Le sembrava una sfida.

La ragazza sostituì la bocca con una mano e le chiese: “Devo forse chiamare altre cacciatrici, mia signora e dea?”

“Mi piaci.” Disse Artemide, e la ragazza rise con le labbra lucide, arrossendo.

* * *

Ermes apparve al centro del giardino del palazzo di Ade e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.

La regina degli Inferi era mezza nuda e stava sopra Anfitrite; molti pezzi finirono al loro posto nel medesimo istante. “È questo il motivo per cui non sei adirata per la storia tra Ade ed Ecate?”

“Non c’è nessuna storia con Ecate, sei solo un pettegolo senza vergogna.” Ribatté Persefone. “E anche se avessero una storia, non avrei alcun problema e non avrebbe a che fare con Anfitrite.”

“Oh.” Disse. Sentiva di essersi parecchio allontanato dal motivo per cui si trovava lì. “Sono venuto per-”

“Se si tratta del Minotauro, ne abbiamo già sentito parlare.” Disse lei. “Puoi andare.”

Ne _avevano già sentito parlare_! “Da chi?!” Era la notizia migliore che portava in secoli e quella persona aveva rovinato tutto.

“Afrodite.” Disse Anfitrite. “È adirata con te.”

Oh, questo significava _guerra_.

* * *

Ares sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena e rivolse lo sguardo tutt’intorno al campo di battaglia. Le persone morivano intorno a lui, ma le persone morivano sempre intorno a lui. Non vide niente di particolarmente terrificante, dunque non comprese chi aveva potuto invocarlo con così tanta forza da poterlo sentire fisicamente.

Una giovane che aveva condiviso con lui il suo ultimo pezzo di pandolce la sera prima ricevette una lancia in pieno petto e Ares decise che aveva cose più importanti di cui preoccuparsi.

* * *

Atena era intenta a tessere un arazzo da appendere nelle stanze di Estia quando Afrodite le apparve affianco e le disse allegramente: “Indovina che cos’ha fatto Poseidone?”

Normalmente, Atena avrebbe scagliato chiunque avesse osato disturbarla nelle profondità del Tartaro, ma era sempre disposta a parlare delle malefatte di Poseidone. “Ti ascolto.”

Ermes apparì accanto a lei, lanciandole un’occhiata truce. “Maledetta _sgualdrina_.”

“Ha fatto innamorare una regina di un toro e lei ha appena partorito. Il bambino ha la testa di toro.” Il sorriso della sorella era decisamente aggressivo.

“Ti farò soffrire.” Sibilò Ermes, e scivolò via. Afrodite lo seguì, il suono della sua risata che riecheggiava nella stanza.

Atena sbatté le palpebre e riportò lo sguardo sulla trama, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi.

Perfino lei non avrebbe potuto prevedere una cosa simile.

* * *

Era non si fece coinvolgere, non aveva opinioni in merito, in quanto seguiva il principio che se una questione non la riguardava, allora _non la riguardava affatto_.

Attese che suo marito se ne fosse andato e cercò di non preoccuparsi dei suoi borbottii a proposito di tori, della regina madre Europa e di come Pasifae avesse fatto la cosa giusta. Entrò nella sala del trono, con il fuoco che bruciava allegro e luminoso al centro.

Vi si sedette accanto e, non appena l’ebbe fatto, Estia apparve al suo fianco. “Allora lo sai anche tu?”

“Me l’ha detto Ermes.” Si massaggiò le tempie.

“Da me è arrivata prima Afrodite.” Disse Estia, e la dea del focolare sembrava fin troppo allegra. “Se posso, di tutte le malefatte che Poseidone ha messo in atto, questa è certamente… peculiare.”

Era si accasciò e seppellì il volto tra le mani. “Questa intera famiglia è folle e siamo destinati a diventare sempre peggio.”

Estia rise e le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Suvvia, penso che Ade sia abbastanza ragionevole.”

Era si scostò abbastanza da poterle rivolgere un’occhiataccia. “Ade ha scelto di regnare sui _morti_ e di sposare _Kore_. È il più folle tra tutti noi.”

Estia non poteva certo negarlo, dunque prese a passare le dita tra i lunghi e ricci capelli di Era. Era si lasciò nuovamente cadere tra le sue mani, e il sorriso di Estia era dolce mentre sedevano in silenzio. L’unico rumore era lo scoppiettio del fuoco.

* * *

Quando Efesto fece ritorno al vulcano, trovò sua moglie seduta sul trono con le braccia incrociate. “Che cos’hai fatto?” Gli chiese.

“Gli ho solo dato un suggerimento, tutto qui.” Disse, e prese Afrodite tra le braccia per reclamare il suo trono. Lei gli si accoccolò al fianco, e se stava cercando di convincerlo che era arrabbiata con lui, stava facendo un pessimo lavoro. “Dedalo è sempre stato un mio devoto seguace; si merita qualche buona idea.”

“Ha già avuto abbastanza idee.” Disse, perché senza il suo aiuto la regina non avrebbe trovato il modo di consumare il suo amore con il toro. “Non credo che gliene servano altre.”

“Forse,” mormorò Efesto, passando il naso lungo la sua tempia, “ma immagina: un _labirinto_ , più grande di qualunque altro, di questo stesso vulcano.”

“Molto bello, caro.” Disse Afrodite per poi dimostrargli di essere una distrazione abbastanza grande da far passare in secondo piano le sue idee.

Almeno per un po’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	12. Anfitrite & Ceneo

Ceneo aveva avuto solo due amori nella sua vita.

Il primo era il mare. L’aveva amato per tutta la vita, ascoltando il suo canto da sirena da quando ancora teneva i capelli lunghi e ricci e tollerava il farsi vestire con vesti femminili e sentirsi chiamare ragazza. Amava il mare come i suoi genitori andavano al tempio, in un modo inamovibile e inspiegabile, smettendo di farsi domande.

Il secondo era Poseidone. Folle, ma così dolorosamente gentile. Era un uomo che professava il suo desiderio di dominare il mare senza comprenderlo davvero e Ceneo sorrideva e gli baciava le rughe di preoccupazione sulla fronte, ma non se ne preoccupava.

Il mare non l’aveva mai ricambiato e non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Era potere e gelo e perdita, e la sua bellezza risiedeva nella sua tragicità. Poseidone era calore e premura e mani forti sui suoi fianchi. Non era affatto come il mare e non l’avrebbe mai dominato.

Ceneo lo sapeva e ne era sollevato. Poseidone lo ricambiava. Poseidone non era il mare.

Poi, si risvegliò al tocco delle labbra del suo amante sul suo collo, fredde a tal punto da farlo indietreggiare, sfuggendo a quella sensazione, e, per un terribile momento, non riconobbe la persona che l’aveva toccato come l’uomo che amava.

“Ora posso farlo,” sussurrò, allargando le dita fredde sulla sua vita, “posso farti diventare l’uomo che vuoi essere.”

Ceneo voleva il corpo che avevano solitamente gli uomini, voleva che le persone smettessero di guardarlo e vedessero una donna. Ma se Poseidone gliel’avesse chiesto, gliel’avrebbe detto: Ceneo avrebbe scelto il suo amante al posto di un nuovo corpo, avrebbe preferito vivere come già faceva piuttosto che vedere Poseidone farsi del male a causa sua.

Ma non glielo chiese, dunque Ceneo chiuse gli occhi e accettò il dono che il suo amante era così desideroso di dargli.

* * *

Anfitrite non aveva mai avuto un cuore.

Lei era il mare e quello che desiderava lo prendeva. Uomini, donne… Desiderava e possedeva e poi andava oltre.

Ma il cuore che aveva nel petto era più dolce, più caldo. Aveva reso rosata la sua pelle dalle tinte perlate e l’aveva spinta a nuotare in superfice per guardare il tramonto, facendo affiorare in lei qualcosa di simile all’empatia dove prima c’era solo egoismo.

Il cuore nel suo petto era innamorato e credeva che fosse qualcosa che poteva controllare, qualcosa che poteva fermare. Non era così. Sarebbe accaduto un giorno, quando avrebbe dominato quel cuore nel suo petto, ma non ora. Passò ore a seguire Ceneo mentre navigava per i suoi mari, guidò i pesci nella sua rete e sentì il suo cuore in prestito battere molto più veloce ogni volta che si sporgeva sull’oceano e lei poteva scorgere i suoi bellissimi occhi ambrati.

Dunque, disse a Poseidone: “Passi fin troppo tempo sulla costa per essere un dio del mare.”

Lui le rivolse un’occhiata e i suoi occhi erano verdi quanto quelli di lei, ed erano freddi e indifferenti come lo erano stati i suoi. Si domandò com’erano i suoi occhi in quel momento. “Ceneo è sulla costa.”

“Portalo qui se sei così preoccupato per quel tuo mortale.” Disse, concentrandosi sull’intrecciarsi conchiglie nei capelli per dare l’impressione di non essere per nulla interessata a quello che Poseidone faceva con il suo giocattolo mortale. “Questo palazzo è grande a sufficienza.”

Lui si fermò e si voltò verso di lei, sollevando le sopracciglia. “Non ti interessa che io lo porti qui?”

“Fai ciò che vuoi col tuo mortale.” Ripeté, e schiacciò la gioia tremante che aveva in petto. “Non mi riguarda.”

* * *

Ceneo non sapeva come amare un dio del mare. Sapeva come amare Poseidone: lo portava sull’acqua a guardare l’alba, gli dava da bere delle bevande calde e dolci e lasciava che si accoccolasse vicino a lui la notte ascoltando storie sui suoi fratelli, di dèi impossibili che compivano gesta impossibili.

Ma ora si trovava in un palazzo sottomarino, aveva una sua stanza e poteva vedere l’altra faccia dell’oceano che amava così teneramente. Non c’erano tramonti lì, niente cioccolata da barattare, e Poseidone non gli raccontava più storie.

Poseidone lo amava ancora. Lo baciava e lo teneva per i fianchi quando dormivano insieme e lo teneva al suo fianco mentre attraversava il mare e acquisiva più controllo sul dominio su cui ora regnava. Poseidone lo amava ancora, diceva a se stesso quando bramava di tornare in superfice e alla casa che Poseidone gli aveva costruito, alla vita che si era costruito.

Non voleva diventare il consorte del re del mare. Voleva solo essere Ceneo, un uomo che amava un uomo e che era amato a sua volta, un uomo che amava il mare anche se questo non l’avrebbe mai ricambiato.

Il mare non l’avrebbe mai ricambiato. Lo sapeva da quando era bambino, dunque la vera domanda era: quanto era rimasto del Poseidone che conosceva e quanto era, invece, le profondità dell’oceano?

* * *

C’era un uragano che richiedeva l’attenzione di suo marito, e perfino lui non era così folle da portare il suo amante in un luogo talmente pericoloso. Il che significava che era il momento perfetto per Anfitrite per incontrarlo nei giardini interni, quando teneva lo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto, osservando attraverso le alghe iridescenti i raggi del sole che riuscivano a penetrare l’acqua. “Ti manca?” Gli chiese, e lui si spaventò, girandosi di scatto. Quando la vide, si allontanò goffamente.

“Mia signora!” Disse, e cadde in ginocchio di fronte a lei, prostrando la testa. Era quello che Anfitrite voleva da ogni mortale, ma non da lui, mai da lui. Il cuore nel suo petto lo amava e anche se non era il _suo_ cuore…il resto di lei non comprendeva la differenza. “Le mie più sentite scuse.”

“Sei il benvenuto qui.” Disse, e sorrise. Non aveva mai sorriso a quel modo prima, non si era mai sentita a quel modo prima, affettuosa e leggera e così dolorosamente vogliosa da risultare imbarazzante se avesse mai osato dar voce al suo desiderio. Era un mistero come Poseidone fosse riuscito a portare a termine qualunque cosa se era quello che aveva nel petto.

Lui sollevò lo sguardo, esitante, e lei gli porse una mano. Lui la prese, e lei lo tirò in piedi, tirandolo a sé, così vicino da poterlo quasi toccare, e Ceneo fu costretto a inclinare il capo per guardarla negli occhi o le avrebbe solo fissato il mento. Era più caldo di lei, poteva sentire il calore che si riversava fuori da lui a ondate, e desiderò stringerlo tra le braccia per poter languire su di lui come avrebbe fatto con una roccia scaldata dal sole.

Prima che possedesse un cuore, aveva preso chi e cosa voleva, quando voleva.

Ora possedeva un cuore e gli prese le mani nelle sue e disse: “Ti piacerebbe visitare la superficie? Ti ci posso portare e torneremmo indietro prima che ritorni mio marito.”

Lui esitò perché aveva paura di lei. Ceneo non l’avrebbe mai amata perché, sebbene lei custodisse il cuore che lui amava, non era lei la persona a cui apparteneva quel cuore. Non che lo sapesse, non che nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza dei dettagli del patto tra lei e Poseidone. Ma non voleva che Ceneo avesse paura di lei. Voleva che le sorridesse come se fosse un’alba. “Sì, per favore.” Si decise infine.

Rimase in piedi a guardarlo mentre si incamminava verso la sua casa, mentre toccava il focolare e osservava con nostalgia il letto, mentre si trovava nella piccola casetta che chiaramente preferiva al suo palazzo, a tutte le ricchezze e all’adorazione che gli spettava in quanto consorte del mare.

Ceneo era un uomo semplice il cui cuore amava di un amore semplice.

Era un uomo il cui cuore amava qualcuno che ora un cuore non ce l’aveva e Anfitrite non riusciva a dirglielo. Era lei che gliel’aveva portato via e non gliel’avrebbe restituito.

Le piaceva avere un cuore e un giorno avrebbe dovuto restituirlo, ma non ora, non ancora, non per molto tempo ancora.

* * *

Ceneo giaceva di fianco a Poseidone, rannicchiato in modo da poter poggiare il capo sul braccio steso del dio; osservava il suo petto che si alzava e si abbassava nel sonno. C’erano lividi sui fianchi di Ceneo e lungo il suo petto, segni di morsi sulla spalla e lungo il collo. Non era la pima volta che il suo amante era brusco con lui, e non gli dispiaceva che Poseidone non lo toccasse come se avesse il timore di romperlo, perché le volte in cui era brusco faceva attenzione alla sua forza in modo da non oltrepassare mai la linea tra lasciargli un livido e fargli del male.

Era diverso da quello che era stato. Era diverso da molto tempo, da quando Poseidone era riuscito a convincere la Signora a cedergli il suo titolo da monarca, a condividere il suo potere con lui per una ragione che Ceneo non poteva vedere. Non c’era amore tra loro perché il mare non amava. Ma lei aveva ottenuto qualcosa, qualcosa di abbastanza prezioso da farle cedere parte del suo potere e, appena l’aveva fatto, l’uomo che Ceneo amava aveva smesso di esistere.

Scivolò fuori dal letto e si strofinò gli occhi con rabbia. Non ce la faceva più, non poteva giacere e vivere con un uomo che aveva niente più che il volto e i ricordi del suo amante.

Conosceva bene quel palazzo, e tutti lo conoscevano a loro volta. I servi non gli posero domande, si limitarono a inchinarsi appena per poi affrettarsi in altri luoghi. Era un pescatore che viveva al limitare della società. Non era il tipo di persona davanti a cui ci si dovrebbe inchinare. Si fermò di fronte a una coppia di porte ornate e intagliate, il meraviglioso e scintillante interno di una conchiglia di dimensioni inimmaginabili. Due guardie stavano di fronte a ogni porta, ma nessuna di loro lo fermò quando le aprì e scivolò all’interno.

“Mia signora?” Sussurrò. Enormi incisioni bioluminescenti presero vita in tutta la stanza, inondandola di una tenue luce verde oro. Anfitrite si tirò a sedere sul letto, i capelli verdi sciolti, mostrandosi a lui, pallida e senza difetti, il più perfetto esempio di donna bellissima che Ceneo avesse mai visto, e lui distolse lo sguardo. “Mia signora!”

“Così modesto.” Lo stuzzicò lei, e quando Ceneo rialzò lo sguardo, la vide con indosso una semplice tunica bianca mentre si sistemava i capelli dietro le spalle. Sembrava così vulnerabile a quel modo, quasi simile a sua madre quando ridestava lui e suo padre dal sonno nell’oscurità prima dell’alba per catturare i pesci quando ancora dormivano. “Che succede, Ceneo? Pensavo che mio marito avesse l’esclusiva sulle tue notti.” Gli fece un occhiolino e lui si costrinse a sorridere.

Si avvicinò a lei, le prese le mani perché sapeva quanto le piaceva sentire la differenza di calore tra loro, e vide il sorriso scomparire dal suo volto. “Vi prego,” sussurrò, “Poseidone è diverso da quello che era un tempo e voglio saperne il motivo. _Ve ne prego_.”

* * *

Non avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, ma il cuore nel suo petto lo amava e anche _lei_ lo amava. Pensò che gliel’avrebbe detto anche senza che il cuore di Poseidone la influenzasse.

Dunque, glielo disse e quando lui prese a piangere Anfitrite asciugò le sue lacrime e lui glielo permise. “Non ti amerà più come un tempo.” Gli confidò. “Non perché non lo voglia, bensì perché non ci riesce.”

“Il mare non può amare.” Disse, perché lo sapeva, perché era un marinaio esperto, perché era lui stesso parte di coloro che avevano venerato Anfitrite tutta la vita senza aspettarsi mai niente in cambio, perché era quello che l’oceano donava: il nulla. “Potrei… potrei darvi il mio cuore.”

Lei lo fissò. “Come dici?”

“Lasciate che vi dia il mio cuore,” la supplicò, “perché io possa custodire quello di Poseidone nel mio petto. Potete prendere il mio, so che sono solo un mortale-”

“Siete tutti mortali per me.” Disse, perché un centinaio d’anni, un migliaio, dieci migliaia, non avevano importanza. Lei e Gaia esistevano da molto prima di dèi e umani e avrebbero continuato a esistere per molto tempo ancora dopo la loro fine. “Se ti cedessi il cuore di Poseidone, diventeresti un dio.”

Lui impallidì e si allontanò bruscamente. La sua proposta non veniva da una brama di potere, non si era mai trattato di quello. L’aveva proposto solo per amore. “Mia signora, non sto cercando di- non è questo che voglio.”

“Se diventassi un dio,” continuò lei, perché lo amava e ciò significava che voleva renderlo felice anche a costo di rimetterci a sua volta, “vivrai fino a quando arriverà il tempo in cui reclamerò il mio titolo di monarca. Un giorno, mi riprenderò il mio cuore, riprenderò possesso della cosa fredda e scura che dimora nel petto di Poseidone, e quando succederà lui non sarà più il dio del mare. Quando succederà, potrai restituirgli il suo cuore e ti amerà come ti amava, come ti amerà sempre.”

Ceneo si teneva una mano al petto e nei suoi occhi brillava così tanta speranza da farle quasi male. “Ve ne prego, mia signora. Vi supplico. Lo amo, lasciate che prenda il suo cuore, restituitemi Poseidone quando verrà il tempo. Aspetterò.”

“Aspetterai per molto tempo.” Rispose lei con onestà. “Molti imperi nasceranno e cadranno prima che decida di rivolere il mio cuore, prima che Poseidone rinunci di sua sponte al suo potere sui mari.”

“Aspetterò.” Ripeté Ceneo. “Lo amo. Se terrete il mio cuore, forse lo amerete anche voi. Se avrete il mio cuore, lo proteggerete, lo terrete al sicuro.”

Anfitrite amava Ceneo e Ceneo amava Poseidone e Poseidone era incapace di amare. “Molto bene.” Sussurrò lei, perché un cuore era un cuore e, come Poseidone, era incapace di negare qualsiasi cosa a Ceneo.

Si aprì il petto e ne estrasse il cuore caldo e pulsante di Poseidone. Aprì il petto di Ceneo per lui e lo tenne in piedi mentre quello faticava a estrarre il suo cuore, riponendolo goffamente nel petto di lei. Anfitrite guarì all’istante e ripose il cuore di Poseidone nel petto di Ceneo. Anche lui guarì all’istante e i suoi occhi si illuminarono di potere quando il cuore si sistemò in lui.

In quel momento, Ceneo divenne molto più che un uomo mortale.

Quel cuore non era poi così diverso. Amava ancora Ceneo perché era capace di amare e perché lui era degno del suo amore. “Va,” gli disse, “saluta chi devi e va. Se rimani, continuerà a farti del male e in poche centinaia di anni si odierà per questo. Ora va, e risparmia a entrambi questo dolore.”

Lui si sporse verso di lei e le prese il volto tra le mani, posandole un bacio sulle guance. “Vi ringrazio.” Esalò, e poi scomparve.

* * *

Ceneo poteva sentire il potere di un dio scorrere dentro di lui, ma non gli interessava. L’unico motivo per cui era felice di essere un dio era perché avrebbe vissuto abbastanza a lungo per riavere Poseidone, per riavere un Poseidone che lo amava.

Tornò dove giaceva Poseidone e lo guardò a lungo e attentamente. Sarebbe passato molto tempo prima di poterlo rivedere. Lo baciò sulle labbra, dolcemente, con cautela, nel modo in cui Poseidone lo aveva baciato la prima volta mentre dormiva.

Poi se ne andò, mettendo piede fuori da palazzo e usando i suoi nuovi poteri per tornare a riva.

* * *

Poseidone era furibondo, ma Anfitrite non si scompose, dicendo solo che Ceneo se ne era andato. Lui andò su tutte le furie distruggendo metà del loro palazzo, ma lei non vi badò.

Non gli disse che non custodiva più il suo cuore. Non aveva importanza. Il cuore di Ceneo batteva nel suo petto e lei sedeva sul suo trono tra le macerie, senza fare nulla più che sospirare al modo in cui Poseidone minacciava di lacerare il mondo per ritrovare il suo amato. Gli sarebbe passata. La profondità e il gelo del mare erano incapaci di nutrire a lungo gesti così passionali.

Gli anni passarono. A palazzo giunse una voce su un nuovo dio del mare, conosciuto per salvare marinai e pescatori dalle tempeste, che si diceva essere stato un pescatore mortale a sua volta.

Lo chiamavano Glauco e si diceva che avesse mangiato un’erba magica per diventare un dio.

Anfitrite sorrise a quelle voci. Fortunatamente, Poseidone aveva rinunciato da tempo a costringerla a dargli spiegazioni. Quelle voci erano vere solo in parte, ma le piaceva comunque ascoltarle.

La confortava sapere che Ceneo stava bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


	13. Gli dèi sono morti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice:** questa è la mia risposta a un ask che mi chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo agli dèi nel mondo di oggi.
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice:** dopo DUE mesi di stallo causa sessione esami siamo tornate! Ringrazio moltissimo [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203) per il suo infaticabile lavoro da beta e per la sua dedizione nel continuare a stare dietro alle mie traduzioni, non so cosa farei senza di lei <3
> 
> Abbiamo deciso di iniziare con "Gods&Monsters" perché i capitoli sono più corti da betare, ma Nereisi (link [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=133176) e [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi))sta lavorando alacremente alla traduzione del quinto capitolo di "Survival is a Talent" (link [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3825041&i=1) e [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940068/chapters/42364700)) oltre che betando "A Queen for the Kingdom - Una regina per il Regno" (link [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3923671&i=1) e [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400308/chapters/61595830)), quindi non temete! Il profilo di Shana su EFP ritornerà pian piano alla vita!
> 
> Nel frattempo, vi auguriamo una buona lettura!

Il tempo passa. Il mondo cambia. I templi cadono. La gente ora pronuncia i loro nomi come se fossero favole.

Gli dèi sono morti.

* * *

Il carro di Apollo giaceva a pezzi e dimenticato nelle rovine di una città di cui più nessuno conosceva ormai il nome. Lui osservava il sole che si arrampicava in cielo di sua sponte, senza che ci fosse lui a sospingerlo.

“Ti manca?” Gli domandò Artemide, apparsa al suo fianco. Erano sulla cima di un palazzo di vetro scintillante, ed erano quasi identici a quello che erano un tempo. Lei camminava tra i mortali più di lui, come aveva sempre fatto, ed era vestita come una di loro. Vestiti attillati e metà del capo rasata, con delle gemme luccicanti che si snodavano lungo la curva delicata del suo orecchio. Sembrava una delle teenager che affollavano i suoi concerti.

Lui pensò a come il suo carro minacciasse di sfuggire alla sua presa ogni mattina, l’opprimente calura del sole che lo schiacciava, le bruciature e la subdola paura che un giorno avrebbe perso la presa delle redini facendo sprofondare il mondo nell’oscurità.

Apollo poggiò il capo sulla spalla della sorella. Il sole sorgeva più lento senza di lui, ma sorgeva comunque. “No. Non proprio.”

* * *

Il laboratorio di Efesto si era evoluto nel tempo: dalle pendici di un vulcano a un laboratorio moderno, ma pur sempre un laboratorio che scoppiava di invenzioni. I ciclopi erano ancora i suoi migliori assistenti.

Afrodite si fece strada tra i pezzi di scarto ed evitò con perizia i ciclopi indaffarati a trasportare misture effervescenti. Teneva i capelli scuri raccolti in uno chignon, e indossava un paio di occhiali spessi e un completo pantalone rosso sangue che quasi camuffava il fatto che fosse la donna più bella sulla Terra. “Ho un cliente, cerca di non far esplodere la casa. Di nuovo.”

“Certo, cara.” Disse lui, ma non distolse lo sguardo dalla saldatura. Afrodite non si aspettava che lo facesse. Si era tolto le protesi e le aveva lasciate sul pavimento dietro di lui, ed era seduto su una sedia molto alta per compensare.

Lei allungò una mano e toccò delicatamente l’angolo vicino al suo occhio. Le rughe avevano iniziato a farsi strada sul suo volto. Stavano invecchiando. “È la coppia che litiga perché lui vuole figli mentre lei non vuole rimanere incinta, anche se non vuole ammetterlo. Sarebbe tutto più semplice se gli dicessi di adottare per poi buttarli fuori dalla finestra.”

“Certo, cara.” Ripeté lui, facendo scaturire scintille. Lei venne colpita da un paio di queste, ma non si bruciò. Ovviamente.

Lei spostò la mano e la infilò tra i suoi capelli, resistendo all’impulso di distoglierlo dal lavoro e lasciar perdere il proprio per baciarlo su quel tavolo da laboratorio. “Ti amo.”

Afrodite si voltò e fece per andarsene, ma Efesto la prese per il polso e la tirò a sé. Teneva in mano un solo giglio di rame, le punte dei petali che ancora brillavano per il calore con cui erano stati modellati. Infilò con cura lo stelo tra i capelli di lei, alla base del suo chignon. Le carezzò appena il labbro inferiore con il pollice, scostando la mano e portandosela al fianco. “Certo, cara.”

* * *

Demetra era infuriata.

Concludeva contratti sconsiderati per controllare una terra che non era più in suo potere e metteva in atto vendette contro i mortali in qualunque modo le fosse possibile. Si erano dimenticati di lei, della terra, e con la loro ignoranza tentavano di distruggerla.

Faceva tremare la roccia e squarciava la terra, ma loro non imparavano ancora, e la sua rabbia cresceva con l’aumentare della temperatura della Terra.

Il mare non era sotto il suo dominio, il suo potere era di terra e di terra soltanto, e continuava a dare più di quanto poteva pur di non perderne il controllo. Ma quei mortali non _imparavano_.

Demetra andò al mare e fece uno scambio discutibile. Si diresse verso quanto rimaneva delle rovine dell’Olimpo e ne fece uno ancora peggiore.

La terra venne battuta da tifoni e uragani. Se gli uomini volevano distruggerla, Demetra allora li avrebbe distrutti per prima.

* * *

Era sedeva su un divano bianco e immacolato in una casa elegante, e sorrideva per il giornalista seduto di fronte a lei.

“Quale pensa sia stata la decisione più importante che abbia mai preso?” Le domandò. “Se potesse ricondurre il successo del suo business a un singolo momento, quale sarebbe?”

Lei inclinò la testa al flash della macchinetta fotografica. “Ma il divorzio con mio marito, ovviamente.”

“Sarebbe questo il consiglio che darebbe alle giovani che sperano di raggiungere il suo successo?” Le domando. “Non sposarsi?”

Era ripensò ai secoli passati al fianco di Zeus, a quanto l’avessero sminuita. Pensò agli uomini di Estia e alle donne di Artemide, all’amore di Efesto per Afrodite, al modo in cui Ade smussava gli angoli più taglienti della personalità di Persefone.

Disse: “Non sposate qualcuno che vi sminuisca. Se non siete persone migliori in coppia più di quanto non lo sareste da sole, allora non sposatevi. Semplice.”

Semplice, ma non facile.

Lasciare Zeus era stata la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto.

* * *

Persefone non era più costretta a trascorrere metà dell’anno sulla terra dei mortali. Dunque, vi andava quando le pareva, il che non era spesso.

A volte si sedeva accanto ad Artemide quando questa portava una nuova vita nel mondo, e teneva in braccio per prima quel bambino caldo e senza pace. Faceva visita agli ospedali e faceva fiorire i fiori fuori stagione e trascorreva lunghe ore sotto il sole per sentirne il calore lambirle il volto.

Un tempo Ade lasciava di rado il suo regno, e in quei tempi ancora meno. Nascevano sempre più persone, il che implicava che ne morivano anche di più. Il loro regno era immenso, contenente tutti i morti di sette millenni. Ade e Ecate trascorrevano le loro giornate come sempre: cercando disperatamente di espandere il reame per non dover vivere ammucchiati.

“Hai sentito?” Gli chiese lei un giorno, seduta sopra la sua scrivania, stendendovisi sopra per impedirgli di lavorare all’ennesima bozza per un altro piano del loro reame. “Gli dèi sono morti.”

Lui smise di cercare di tirare via a strattoni la bozza da sotto di lei. “Davvero? Strano, nessuno di loro è qui.”

Persefone non si curò di nascondere il proprio sorriso. Nessuno di loro se ne era accorto. Forse non se ne sarebbero mai accorti. Quando la morte sarebbe giunta per loro, come faceva per tutti, sarebbero stati condotti alle porte di Ade e Persefone. Quando sarebbe giunto il momento, sarebbe stato Ade in persona ad accompagnare Gaia e Anfitrite negli inferi.

Quel momento non era quel giorno.

“Cara, devo lavorare a questo progetto.” Diede un altro strattone alla mappa, inutilmente.

Lei lo costrinse a sedersi, mettendosi sopra di lui e premendo le loro fronti insieme. “No, non devi.”

“No, non devo.” Concordò lui, e scostò la testa docilmente per lasciare che Persefone gli mordicchiasse il collo. Riuscì a trattenersi trenta secondi interi prima di aggiungere: “Voglio dire, devo proprio, Ecate ha detto che se non avessi avuto un piano entro domani, quando lei partirà per il mondo dei mortali, avrei dovuto aspettare il suo ritorno o arrangiarmi, e non mi piacciono entrambe-”

Persefone lo baciò per zittirlo, spingendolo e conducendolo attraverso il loro reame in modo che finissero sul letto. “Ti aiuterò a finirlo più tardi. Ora concentrati su di me.”

Ade non rispose, ma invertì le loro posizioni per stare sopra di lei e infilò una mano sotto la sua gonna, e Persefone lo interpretò come un assenso.

* * *

Estia sedeva accanto a un falò e guardava un gruppo di teenager che si ubriacava e danzava intorno alle fiamme. Non sarebbero mai stati più giovani che in quel momento, non avrebbero mai provato così tanto amore l’uno per l’altro come allora.

Era alle spalle di un vecchio che si scaldava le mani con le fiamme che guizzavano da un bidone abbandonato.

Era stesa su un letto mentre una ragazza accendeva due dozzine di candele tutto intorno per fare una sorpresa alla sua ragazza quando sarebbe rincasata.

Guardava un giovane cucinare per la prima volta la cena per il suo ragazzo, bruciando il pollo da entrambi i lati. I due lo mangiarono comunque.

Era seduta sul piano della cucina quando una sorella sfornava una torta, fatta appositamente per il compleanno del suo fratellino.

Era lì quando un padre alzava il termostato nel gelo dell’alba di un mattino perché fosse caldo quando sua moglie e i suoi figli si sarebbero svegliati.

Gran parte delle persone non possedeva più un focolare. Ma c’era calore, e amore, e a Estia questo bastava.

* * *

Più i loro nomi sbiadivano dall’esistenza, meno il suo nome veniva invocato sul campo di battaglia dei mortali, e più Ares poteva dormire.

Si addormentava su alberi troppo alti o sulle panchine dei parchi. Dormiva in squallide stanze di motel e si appisolava in ognuna delle librerie di Atena. Dormiva accoccolato su una sedia nell’ufficio di Afrodite e sui pavimenti di molti centri assistenza per veterani. Si accorse quasi subito che quello era tutto l’aiuto che davano ai veterani.

Ma il suo posto preferito dove dormire rimanevano gli inferi.

Bussò alla porta di Orfeo, che era sempre disposto a suonare per lui. “Ade è qui.” Gli disse Euridice. “Vuoi che lo chiami?”

Lui scosse il capo. “Anche Persefone è qui. Non vorrei disturbarli.”

Euridice e Orfeo si scambiarono uno sguardo di tenue disapprovazione, ma nessuno di loro aggiunse altro, e Ares gliene fu grato.

Si stese sull’erba soffice del giardino che aveva creato Persefone e lasciò che Orfeo lo cullasse con la sua musica.

Più tardi, venne svegliato da braccia forti che lo sollevarono, tenendolo contro un petto familiare. Non dovette nemmeno aprire gli occhi per sapere chi lo stava reggendo. “Posso andarmene.” Sbadigliò, e le sue azioni contraddicevano le sue parole perché si accoccolò ancora di più vicino al calore che emanava il re degli inferi.

“No,” disse Ade, “rimani.”

Ares esalò un sospiro di felicità quando Ade gli premette un bacio sulla fronte, e non era uno che amava il contatto fisico o le persone che lo toccavano o che gli stavano troppo vicino. Ma Ade gli aveva sempre dato un senso di sicurezza, di casa.

Rimase.

* * *

Gli dèi sono morti.

Lunga vita agli dèi.


	14. Era & Efesto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice:** annuncio ai lettori: questo capitolo è più dark degli altri.

Era, la giovane dea del matrimonio e della famiglia, fu infedele a suo marito solo una volta.

Fu lei a sedurre Zeus per prima, proprio alla fine della guerra, quando erano ancora doloranti e pieni di cenere e pulsanti per la frenesia della vittoria. Gli sorrise appena e gli toccò il petto insanguinato, la sua mano pallida sul bronzo scuro della pelle di lui, e quando lui la guardò i suoi occhi si accesero dei fulmini che domava con così tanta facilità. Divenne sua moglie quella stessa notte, il corpo seminato di lividi lasciati dalle sue mani rozze e affamate, e si disse che la bile in fondo alla sua gola sapeva di vittoria.

Era regina degli dèi. Era ciò che voleva.

Ognuno di loro aveva rivendicato un dominio come proprio, andando per la sua strada: Demetra alla terra, Ade negli Inferi ed Estia sull’Olimpo, dove pianificavano di edificare il loro palazzo. Ma Poseidone tentennava. “Non hai un oceano da conquistare?” Gli domandò.

Lui la guardò, poi il suo sguardo andò oltre, dove Zeus era impegnato ad abbozzare piani per l’Olimpo. “Non devi farlo,” disse piano, “potresti- potresti venire con me, se lo desideri. Sono sicuro che anche Ade ti prenderebbe con sé.”

Era non aveva tempo per Poseidone e il suo cuore tenero. “Apparterrò solo al migliore.” Disse, muovendo il capo in modo che la sua corona di riccioli le ricadesse sopra la spalla. “Dovresti andare. Hai del lavoro da fare.”

“Ci sono cose più importanti del potere.” Disse lui, a disagio, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro.

“No,” disse lei, “non è vero.”

* * *

Era non si sarebbe curata poi molto delle donne di Zeus se solo non gli avessero dato continuamente dei figli, qualcosa che lei non era stata capace di fare.

Lei era una moglie obediente. Non usava i suoi poteri su di lui e all’inizio era stata tollerante con i suoi mortali, ma più il suo grembo rimaneva vuoto e più la sua pazienza si esauriva. Come poteva essere la dea della famiglia senza un figlio?

Il suo odio la accecava e scagliava ogni sorta di ostacolo e maledizione in suo potere contro le donne con cui giaceva suo marito. Inizialmente, Zeus si adirò con lei, e lividi comparvero sulla sua gola e sui suoi polsi. Poi, con l’aumento dei suoi poteri e della sua ira, ebbe paura di lei. La guardava con sospetto e sgattaiolava nel mondo dei mortali quando prima non si sarebbe curato di nasconderlo. Si faceva sottomesso quando lei lo inchiodava al letto e lo cavalcava con foga, bramando disperatamente un figlio da lui, volendo disperatamente incarnare l’immagine perfetta di moglie e madre che si era costruita per sé.

A dispetto della sua magia, per quanto giacessero insieme, Era non rimase incinta.

Si recò da Estia, e sua sorella le premette una mano sul ventre, serrando le labbra, e disse: “Deve essere suo il bambino?”

Era la fissò. Era la dea del matrimonio e della famiglia. Non era capace di essere infedele. “Io- non posso.”

“Solo per una volta.” Disse Estia. “È chiaro che il problema non sei tu né lui. Lo è la vostra accoppiata. Dormi con un altro uomo e avrai il tuo bambino.”

Dunque, Era, solo per una volta, si camuffò e si recò nel mondo dei mortali. Trovò un uomo dalla pelle più scura di quella di Zeus, un marrone caldo e intenso che rispecchiava i suoi occhi dolci. Giacque con lui e fece male. Lui era dolce e paziente e le baciò la linea della mascella, le spalle, l’ombelico. Ma essere infedele strideva con la sua natura di dea e ogni momento fu agonia. Lui venne, sussurrando dolci parole sulle labbra di lei, e lei se ne andò il prima possibile.

Funzionò. Il suo ventre si arrotondò e lei era felice come non le era da tempo. Non le importava delle mortali di Zeus e lui divenne più dolce man mano che il bambino cresceva in lei. Le sue mani divennero più gentili e passava meno tempo lontano dall’Olimpo.

Il bambino nacque e Zeus era furibondo.

Il bambino era troppo scuro per essere suo e lo strappò dalle mani di Era, che giaceva ancora esausta per il parto. “Cosa ti importa?” Urlò lei, tentando di rialzarsi. “Hai dozzine di figli. Cosa importa se ora ne ho uno io?”

Lui sorresse il bambino con una mano e afferrò la mascella di lei con l’altra, costringendola in ginocchio. “Tu sei mia moglie,” sibilò, “la dea del matrimonio e della famiglia. Genererai mio figlio o non ne genererai affatto.”

Scagliò il bambino dal Monte Olimpo. Era urlò, allontanandosi a forza da lui, e cercò di lanciarsi dietro a suo figlio. Zeus la prese per la vita e con un crepitio di potere e un ruggito di rabbia scagliò una saetta verso il bambino.

Avrebbe potuto sopravvivere alla caduta, ma non a una saetta.

“NO!” Urlò Era, stridula, artigliandogli il braccio nel tentativo di sfuggire alla sua presa. Di norma, non sarebbe stata così inerme, ma il parto l’aveva sfibrata oltre ogni suo limite.

Zeus le premette il palmo sul ventre rigonfio, spingendo fino a quando Era non gemette per il dolore, cercando di divincolarsi. “O mio figlio,” ripeté, la voce bassa e terribile, “o nessuno.”

La lasciò andare e lei si afflosciò, artigliando con una mano il bordo dell’Olimpo. Ma il sangue tra le sue cosce era ancora fresco e non riusciva a raccogliere le energie per alzarsi. Si domandò se sarebbe stata costretta a strisciare giù per il monte per recuperare il corpo di suo figlio.

“Sorella!” Mani gentili le presero la spalla, facendola stendere sulla schiena. Il volto di Estia apparve davanti ai suoi occhi e Era non aveva mi visto la dea più anziana del focolare e del fuoco così fredda. “Lo ammazzo.” Disse, le mani che passavano sul corpo di Era, come se non sapesse da dove iniziare. “Mi dispiace così tanto. Non pensavo che sarebbe successa una cosa simile, non pensavo che avrebbe- non pensavo.”

Era si raggomitolò su un fianco fino a posare il capo sul grembo della sorella. Non singhiozzava più, non era mai stata prona a cadere preda dell’isteria, ma non riusciva a smettere di piangere e continui ruscelli di lacrime le scorrevano lungo il volto. Estia le passò le mani tremanti tra i capelli. “Tranquilla,” sussurrò, “sono stata io, è colpa mia. Avrei- avrei dovuto saperlo.”

Estia le incorniciò il volto con la mano, sporgendosi per guardarla negli occhi. “ _Non_ è colpa tua.”

Si alzò, prendendola in braccio. Era tentò di dirle di lasciarla andare, che Zeus si sarebbe arrabbiato se se ne fosse andata, che era stata lei la causa del suo stesso male. Ma perse conoscenza prima di poterlo fare.

* * *

Era si risvegliò in un luogo morbido e caldo. Aprì gli occhi e si scoprì all’interno del palazzo di Ade. La confusione durò solo quanto bastò ai suoi ricordi per affollarle la mente e dovette mordersi il labbro a sangue per impedirsi di gridare.

“Estia ti ha portata qui. È ritornata sull’Olimpo per creare un alibi per entrambe. Non preoccuparti, Zeus non sa dove ti trovi.” Era voltò il capo e vide che la dea della magia era al suo fianco. Ecate le sorrise: “Ti ho curata, non preoccuparti. Va tutto bene.”

Non andava _affatto_ bene. Quell’affermazione era troppo distante dalla realtà e Era sentì l’impulso irrefrenabile di ridurre Ecate in cenere per la sua insolenza. Prima che riuscisse a decidersi, sentì un delicato bussare alla porta, che si aprì rivelando la figura di suo fratello maggiore. “Ho qualcosa che ti appartiene.” Disse lui, e Era si concentrò sul fagotto che teneva riverso sul braccio.

Il corpo di suo figlio. Fu sollevata dal sapere che qualcuno aveva pensato di recuperarlo. Si sentiva il cuore di piombo e il controllo che aveva sulle sue emozioni si sgretolò in un attimo. Sperò che l’avrebbero lasciata sola per stringere a sé il corpo di suo figlio e piangerlo.

Ade si sedette con cautela sul bordo del letto e Ecate si alzò per aiutare Era a sollevarsi, in modo che fosse almeno seduta. “È un piccolino resistente.” Disse Ade, e Era non capì.

Poi, le venne messo tra le braccia un bambino caldo e scalciante. Aveva occhi grandi e la sua bocca si aprì in un sorriso sdentato alla vista di lei. “È vivo.” Disse Era, intontita.

“Tutto ha un prezzo.” Disse Ecate piano, e si sporse per disfare la coperta in cui era avvolto il piccolo.

Suo figlio non aveva più le gambe dal ginocchio in giù.

“Il fulmine di Zeus non l’ha ucciso, ma non possiamo dargli quello che gli è stato tolto.” Disse Ade, addolorato. “Quando sarà più grande, forse potremo rimediare, dargli qualcosa che sostituisca le sue gambe. Ma per ora, non c’è niente che possiamo fare.”

Il re degli Inferi era il dio più potente dopo suo marito. Era lo sapeva, anche se Zeus no. Se Ade non poteva fare nulla per le gambe di suo figlio, nessun’altro poteva. Ma era vivo, Zeus non era riuscito a ucciderlo e Era era così grata di avere tra le braccia un bimbo vivo e sorridente da non riuscire a provare altro che sollievo. Suo figlio era vivo e felice. Non aveva bisogno di gambe.

“Non posso riportalo sull’Olimpo.” Li guardò. “Potete trovare qualcuno che se ne prenda cura? Qualcuno di cui vi fidate?”

Lei non si fidava di nessuno, quindi non era una scelta che poteva fare.

“Vuoi _tornare_ da lui?” Le domandò Ecate. “Estia ha detto- pensavo che di certo- non devi. Non tornare da lui!”

“Devo.” Tenne stretto suo figlio al petto, e questi allungò le manine paffute per toccarle i capelli. “Sono la dea del matrimonio e lui è mio marito.”

Ecate la fissò, inorridita. “Non farlo- Era, non farlo. Ti supplico. Rimani qui. Ade ti proteggerà.”

Lei sollevò lo sguardo su suo fratello e lui inarcò un sopracciglio. L’avrebbe protetta, si sarebbe frapposto tra lei e l’ira di Zeus se gliel’avesse chiesto. Ma non l’avrebbe fatto e pensava che lui lo sapesse. Disse: “Io sono Era delle alture, di Argo, del tumulo. Sono colei dall’occhio bovino, dea dalle bianche braccia del matrimonio e della famiglia. Io sono Era, regina degli dèi.” Guardò suo figlio e sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa perché, per quel momento, uno dei titoli che non poteva permettersi di usare era quello di madre. “Non abbandonerò il mio dominio né mio marito. Ritornerò sul Monte Olimpo.”

“Ma non lo ami.” Disse Ecate, impotente.

Era la fissò, stupita dal fatto che qualcuno potesse pensare che il suo matrimonio avesse qualcosa a che fare con l’amore. “Certo che no. Ma non si tratta di amore. Si tratta di potere.”

La dea della magia deglutì, poi disse: “Lo crescerò io.”

Perfino Ade si sorprese a quelle parole. “Tu, Ecate?”

“Lo crescerò io.” Ripeté lei. “Rimarrà al sicuro con me negli Inferi, dove Zeus non potrà trovarlo, fino a quando non sarà grande e forte abbastanza per difendersi da solo.”

“Ti ringrazio.” Disse Era, e chinò il capo quanto bastava per posare un bacio sulla testa di suo figlio. “Ditegli che sono stata io a gettarlo dall’Olimpo.” Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Ade era rassegnato mentre Ecate la guardava orripilata. “Diteglielo, ditelo a tutti. Ho generato un figlio deforme e l’ho scagliato dall’Olimpo. Le sue gambe si sono spezzate nella caduta. Sono stata io a farlo. Zeus ha cercato di fermarmi, ma non ce l’ha fatta.”

“Perché?” Le chiese Ecate.

Era sorrise e guardò suo figlio, il cuore pieno di un amore impotente. “Perché quando si allontanerà dalla protezione degli Inferi, Zeus non avrà modo di fargli del male. Perché quando arriverà sull’Olimpo, Zeus _non potrà_ fargli del male senza spiegargli che è stato lui a cercare di ucciderlo.” Fece una carezza alla guancia del bimbo con il retro del dito, e lui lo afferrò, stringendolo nel piccolo pugno. “Date la colpa a me e lui sarà salvo.”

Sembrava che Ecate volesse ribattere. Ade le mise una mano sulla spalla e chiese a Era: “Come si chiama?”

Suo figlio sorrise e le tirò la mano, l’inizio di un gorgoglio che gli ribolliva in gola.

“Il suo nome è Efesto.”

* * *

Quando fece ritorno, non ebbe più la pazienza di sopportare i mortali di Zeus. Prima si era limitata a recare loro qualche danno, ma ora avrebbe fatto sul serio. Coloro che non morirono avrebbero preferito di gran lunga la morte e si dimostrò particolarmente vendicativa con le mortali che portavano in grembo i figli di suo marito.

Si sedette sul suo trono, in attesa, con un sorrisino che le arricciava l’angolo delle labbra.

Zeus entrò di colpo e si diresse verso di lei a passo di carica. Era così arrabbiato che dalla sua pelle si levava fumo. “Tu,” sibilò, “questo è opera tua.”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.” Disse lei, e non si scompose quando lui batté i palmi con violenza ai lati della sua testa, distruggendo lo schienale del trono per la forza.

“Lei e i suoi figli sono morti,” ringhiò, “i _miei_ figli sono morti! So che è stata opera tua, puzza del tuo operato.”

Era scivolò in avanti fino al bordo del trono, i loro volti quasi si sfioravano, e aprì le gambe. Lui flesse le mani perché, nonostante la sua rabbia più cieca, la voleva. Era sua moglie e la sua regina. Lei fece sparire le sue vesti, stesa com’era di fronte a lui, i capelli raccolti e i gioielli scintillanti al collo. “E cosa pensi di fare?”

Lui la baciò con così tanta foga da lasciarle un livido e Era avvolse le gambe dietro alla sua schiena, portandolo verso di lei. “Perché lo fai?” Sibilò lui, la sua bocca sul collo di lei, perché la odiava anche quando la amava e la odiava perché la amava e la amava perché la odiava.

Era aspettò che lui fosse dentro di lei, poi gli leccò il contorno dell’orecchio e sussurrò: “O mio figlio o nessun’altro, marito mio.”

Quando le squarciò la pelle con i denti, lei si limitò a ridere.

Era quello che si facevano a vicenda. Forse erano destinati a stare insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota della traduttrice [[DanceLikeAnHippogriff](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=225552)]:** Era da tempo che non aggiornavamo questa sezione, ma pian piano torneremo agli antichi fasti, promesso! Un super GRAZIE a [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203), che nonostante i suoi mille impegni riesce sempre a trovare un buchino per me <3


	15. Poseidone & Glauco

Avevano tutti abbandonato i loro doveri, il mondo era cambiato e loro non erano più necessari come lo erano un tempo.

Tutti tranne loro tre, i più potenti tra gli dèi.

Zeus, testardo, era rimasto sul Monte Olimpo ormai abbandonato. Perfino Era lo aveva lasciato, si era liberata delle sue catene e della corona in un colpo solo.

Ade viveva come aveva sempre fatto. Forse non avrebbe neanche notato che le cose erano cambiate se non fosse stato per la nuova libertà di Persefone, che le permetteva di passare tutti i mesi dell’anno con suo marito.

Poi c’era lui.

Poseidone sedeva sul suo trono nel fondo del mare, impaziente come non ricordava di essersi sentito mai. Anfitrite sospirò dal suo posto al suo fianco, poi si alzò e lo fronteggiò. “Forse è giunto il tempo.”

“Di che parli?” Sbottò lui, anche se conosceva la risposta.

Lei gli sorrise, dolce ed esasperata e forse anche leggermente intenerita dopo tutti quegli anni. “Sapevi che non sarebbe durata per sempre. Lo sapevamo entrambi.”

Lui si premette una mano al petto, ed era fatto di mare, non avrebbe dovuto provare paura. Eppure la provò. “Non ricordo l’uomo che ero prima di diventare Re del Mare. Se… se tornassi a essere quella persona, non so cosa sarei, _chi_ sarei.”  
Anfitrite tese le mani verso di lui. Poseidone le prese, sentendosi come un bambino. “So perfettamente chi sarai e cosa farai. È tempo, Poseidone.”  
Non l’aveva mai amata, non _poteva_ amarla. Ma era stata sua compagna fedele per quasi tutta la sua vita e teneva a lei, per quanto fosse capace di tenere a qualcuno. “Cosa ne sarà di te?”

“Non ti riguarda,” disse lei, “ma sarò quello che sono sempre stata: il mare.”

Con un solo artiglio si aprì il petto e dentro era tutta di un verde scuro, a eccezion fatta di un cuore rosso e palpitante. Lui sospirò e spezzò un pezzo del suo trono per fare lo stesso al suo petto. Tanto non gli sarebbe più servito.

Estrasse la massa fredda e scura che aveva in sé e lo ripose al sicuro nel petto di lei. La sua pelle si rimarginò e impallidì, e il calore nei suoi occhi si spense. Gli infilò il cuore pulsante nello sterno, e la pelle di Poseidone guarì con la stessa velocità di quella di lei.

Non si era reso conto di quanto era stato freddo fino a quando non sentì di nuovo calore, come se un falò nel suo petto lo stesse riempiendo, scaldandogli la pianta dei piedi e la punta delle dita. La marea di rimorso e amore e felicità e tristezza per poco non lo travolse; tutte le emozioni che aveva provato solo come un eco lontano ora lo schiacciavano.

Ma nonostante tutto, capì subito che qualcosa non andava.

“Questo non è il mio cuore.” Disse, e funzionava come il suo cuore, con emozioni e sentimenti, ma non era il suo, non era il cuore che aveva ceduto ad Anfitrite per potere molto tempo prima.

“No,” confermò lei, “non lo è.”

Sembrava quasi sorridere.

Avrebbe voluto interrogarla, esigere risposte nonostante sapesse bene quanto fosse inutile chiedere qualunque cosa al mare. Ma prima che ne avesse la possibilità venne rigettato sulla spiaggia, ed era abbastanza saggio da non cercare di tornare da lei per chiedere risposte che non voleva dargli. Non credeva che l’avrebbe ucciso, ma non voleva neanche scoprirlo.

Osservò gli edifici incredibilmente alti di fronte a lui, la città di vetro che si spandeva dalla fine della spiaggia, lì dove una volta c’era solo una… c’era una… una capanna.

“Ceneo.” Esalò, e scomparve l’attimo dopo.

***

Conosceva bene gli ingressi per gli Inferi; anche quando il mondo cambiava e si spostava, loro no. Ci impiegò un niente ad arrivare al fiume Stige con Caronte di fronte a lui. “Non sei morto.” Disse il traghettatore, con disapprovazione.

“No.” Disse lui. “Convoca Ade, devo parlargli. C’è qualcuno qui con cui… qualcuno che io… qualcuno.” Terminò, ed erano passati migliaia e migliaia di anni da quando aveva tenuto Ceneo tra le braccia, ma non importava. Il cuore nel suo petto era un cuore capace di amare e amava Ceneo proprio come quando era un dio implume senza un dominio.

Caronte non aveva un volto che Poseidone poteva vedere, ma ebbe comunque l’impressione che lo stesse deridendo. “Gli Inferi ospitano molti qualcuno.”

“Chiama Ade.” Disse, basso e minaccioso, e le acque dello Stige ribollirono d’ira ai suoi sentimenti. Poteva anche non essere più Re del Mare, ma ne era ancora il dio, e uno potente per di più. Caronte arretrò di un passo; non rideva più, ma non sembrava neanche volerlo aiutare.

Ci fu un mutamento nell’aria e una giovane donna apparve davanti a loro. La sua pelle era scura come le acque del fiume e i suoi occhi erano grigi come la sua schiuma. “Chi osa disturbare il mio fiume?” Domandò la dea Stige. Lui incontrò il suo sguardo e lei aprì la bocca per lo stupore. “ _Poseidone_? Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Non è Poseidone.” Disse Caronte. “Non ha l’aria di un re.”

Avrebbe voluto tirarsi uno schiaffo da solo. Caronte era _cieco_.

Stige inarcò un sopracciglio. “Sembra che il tempo abbia avuto la meglio. Il Re dell’Oceano non esiste più.” Gli girò intorno come un predatore accerchia la preda. “C’è qualcosa di diverso in te.”

“Stige, mia signora,” disse a denti stretti, “ _vi prego_. Convocate mio fratello, devo parlargli. Sto cercando qualcuno.”

Lei scosse il capo. “Non posso. Lui ed Ecate stanno espandendo il reame quest’oggi. Non possono essere disturbati.”

A Poseidone non importava dell’ossessione di suo fratello per il rinnovo degli interni, ma non lo disse. “Persefone, allora.”

“Al momento, la Signora è tra i mortali.” Disse Caronte.

Poseidone strinse le mani a pugno. Sapeva che erano passati migliaia di anni e che un po’ di tempo non avrebbe fatto la differenza. Ma ne aveva già perso così tanto. Non voleva perderne ancora.

Stige sospirò, come se lo considerasse un problema. “Tanatos,” disse, colloquiale, “ho bisogno di te.”

Ci fu un altro mutamento nell’aria e una figura familiare apparve di fronte a lui. “Cosa ti serve?” Le chiese il dio della morte, con inchiostro sulle mani e spalmato sulla fronte. “Sono occupato.”

“Icaro.” Disse Poseidone. Gli era difficile provare rimorso per le azioni che aveva compiuto con il cuore di Anfitrite nel petto. Lo voleva e quindi lo aveva preso. Così era la natura del mare. Eppure, c’erano molte cose che aveva fatto e che non avrebbe fatto se avesse avuto il suo cuore. Gli anni con Icaro rientravano tra quelle.

Non gli aveva mai detto no, non l’aveva allontanato né si era arrabbiato con lui. Ma se Poseidone avesse avuto il suo cuore, avrebbe compreso che quella vita non era ciò che il giovane avrebbe voluto.

Icaro aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse subito. “Poseidone.” Lo salutò, cauto. “In cosa possiamo aiutarti?”

“Sto cercando un mortale. Il suo nome è Ceneo, la mia magia dovrebbe essere rimasta su di lui. È morto… molto tempo fa, presumo. Non so quando, con esattezza.”

Lo sguardo di Icaro si fece distante mentre ripassava mentalmente la lista dei morti. Sbatté le palpebre, poi scosse lentamente il capo. “Ci sono molti nel nostro regno che hanno come nome Ceneo, ma nessuno che sia stato toccato da un dio.”

“Impossibile. L’ho trasformato io stesso. La magia dovrebbe essergli rimasta addosso, anche nella morte.” Disse.

“Sì,” concordò Icaro, “ma non si trova nel nostro regno, il che significa che non è tra i morti. Questo tuo Ceneo è ancora vivo.”

“Impossibile.” Ripeté, ma più piano quella volta. Si premette una mano allo sterno, dove il cuore che non era suo batteva.

Stige rise e si avviluppò a Caronte, che la tollerò. “Poseidone, niente è impossibile.”

***

Poi, andò da Afrodite. Si vestiva come una mortale, con occhiali di cui non aveva bisogno e un vestito troppo corto per il gusto mortale del tempo. Era accoccolata su una sedia a leggere e abbassò lentamente il suo libro per guardarlo. “Dunque le voci sono vere.” Disse, infine. C’era qualcosa di simile alla compassione sul suo volto. “Tutti dicevano che eri cambiato da quando sei diventato dio del mare. Nessuno ha mai saputo che il motivo era che avevi perso il tuo cuore.”

“L’ho scambiato, a dire il vero,” disse lui, “e non volevamo che si sapesse. Non è per questo che sono qui.”

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. “Oh?”

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Si picchiettò il petto. “Nemmeno questo è il mio vero cuore. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per ritrovare l’uomo a cui appartiene.”

Lei chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò, gli occhi che le brillavano per l’interesse. “Molto bene, zio. Farò del mio meglio.”

***

Afrodite lo trovò. Giunsero a una piccola casa che sporgeva dal bordo di una scogliera, con il mare che si apriva al di sotto, ribollente. C’era un uomo sul ciglio che manipolava appena le onde con un movimento delle mani, spingendo e tirando. “Non sapevo che conoscessi Glauco.” Disse lei. “Come mai hai il suo cuore?”

Glauco. Un dio minore del mare che si prendeva cura dei marinai dispersi. “Il suo nome è Ceneo.” Disse, allontanandosi da lei nel mentre.

“Buona fortuna!” Urlò lei, prima di tornare alla sua casa e al suo libro.

Si avvicinò a lui lentamente, senza sapere cosa aspettarsi. Rabbia, di certo. Forse un litigio. Forse se avesse lasciato che Ceneo lo picchiasse, sarebbe stato più predisposto ad ascoltarlo. “Ehi.” Disse, quando fu solo a un paio di metri da lui, preparandosi a… qualcosa.

Ceneo si fermò, voltandosi per guardarlo. Spalancò gli occhi e mosse un passo verso di lui, esitante. “Poseidone. Sei… sei… hai.” Si fermò e allungò una mano, premendola sul petto di Poseidone. “Cosa c’è qui dentro?”

“Il tuo cuore.” Gracchiò lui, e allungò una mano, tremante, premendola contro lo sterno di Ceneo. “Come qui c’è il mio cuore.”

“Puoi averlo.” Disse, facendo un altro passo in avanti, e il sole si riflesse nei suoi occhi illuminandoli d’oro. “Lo stavo solo tenendo al sicuro per te.”

Fece per toccarsi il petto, ma Poseidone gli prese la mano. “No. Senza il mio cuore, morirai.”

Ceneo sorrise. “Non ha importanza. Ho aspettato che tornassi a prenderlo e ora sei qui.” Il suo sorriso si fece più tenue. “Mi bacerai, prima? Va bene?”

Poseidone lo tirò a sé e premette la fronte contro la sua. Sentì le braccia di Ceneo cingergli la vita e qualcosa dentro di lui scattò al posto giusto. “No.” Sussurrò, e Ceneo si irrigidì. “Terrai il mio cuore perché ti appartiene. Da sempre.” Si scostò per baciargli la guancia, odorando il sale delle lacrime che Ceneo era sul punto di versare. “Non avrei dovuto cederlo ad Anfitrite. Non era mio, non potevo scambiarlo.”

“Allora terrai il mio,” disse, e tremava, “perché ti appartiene da altrettanto tempo.”

Allora, Poseidone lo baciò. Ceneo si sciolse contro di lui e, per la prima volta, un vero raggio di sole di felicità gli fiorì nel petto.

Quello era l’inizio del resto della loro vita insieme.


	16. Era & Ares

L’amante di Zeus, Io, rimase nella sua forma di mucca, sorvegliata dal servo di Era, Argo, ed Era era soddisfatta.

La donna sarebbe rimasta in quelle vesti fino alla morte. Era si augurò che giacere con suo marito fosse valsa la pena di quel sacrificio.

Zeus non le parlava, riluttante ad ammettere che la mucca era in effetti la sua amante segnandone così la morte, e altrettanto riluttante a sfidare la moglie per tentare di salvarla. Era lo teneva in pugno proprio come voleva, e non sarebbe durata, non durava mai, ma era decisa a godersela finché durava.

Poi, giunse da lei Artemide, dorata e fiera. Non scostava mai lo sguardo dalla sua regina, fissandola in volto come se non fosse altro che una delle sue cacciatrici. Se Era non l’avesse odiata per essere figlia di suo marito, credeva che l’avrebbe addirittura presa in simpatia. “Io ha un destino,” disse lei, “devi lasciarla libera.”

“Non mi interessa del suo destino,” disse Era, pigramente, “soprattutto quando quel destino prevede di farsi ingravidare da mio marito.”

“Darà alla luce una nuova generazione di re,” sibilò Artemide, “sarà la moglie di un dio della morte, dea madre di un nuovo popolo. Non dobbiamo immischiarci. Devi lasciarla andare.”

“Io sono Era,” disse lei, “io sono la Regina. Non devo fare proprio niente.”

Artemide ringhiò, la mano che fremeva per afferrare l’arco, ma Era si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio. Che ci provasse pure. Erano ben pochi coloro che potevano tenerle testa e la cacciatrice non era tra quelli. Artemide esalò un sospiro basso e disse: “Fallo, mia regina, e ti darò ciò che più desideri.”

“Pace e tranquillità?” Domandò Era.

“Un figlio.” Rispose lei. “Lascia andare Io, lascia che compia il suo destino come dea della Scura Terra del Nilo. Se lo farai, io, dea patrona del parto, userò fino all’ultima goccia del potere che possiedo per far sì che tu concepisca e partorisca un figlio di Zeus.”

Era assottigliò lo sguardo. “Non ci siamo riusciti né col mio potere né con quello di mio marito. Cosa ti fa pensare di essere diversa?”

“Tutti abbiamo il nostro dominio,” disse lei, “proprio come tu non puoi comandare il mare, come tuo marito non ha potere sull’arte della tessitura, io posso concederti un figlio sano e tu no.”

Era picchiettò le dita sul trono. La chiamavano dea madre anche se non aveva mai cresciuto un figlio. Efesto poteva anche essere il suo prezioso figlio, ma lui non sapeva che non era stata lei a scagliarlo dall’Olimpo. Pochi lo sapevano. E, comunque, non l’aveva cresciuto lei, quel merito spettava a Ecate.

Un figlio, suo e di Zeus. Un figlio da poter crescere.

“Accetto.” Annunciò. “Puoi prenderla e Zeus può fare in modo che Io compia il suo destino.” Si sporse in avanti, portando il peso opprimente del suo potere con lei, e abbassò la pressione dell’aria fino a quando Artemide non rimase lì, tremante. “Sappi questo, Dea Patrona del Parto. Se Io darà alla luce un figlio di Zeus prima di me, viaggerò fino alle Scure Terre del Nilo e ucciderò lei e i suoi figli con le mie stesse mani. Nemmeno Ade riuscirebbe a ricomporla.”

“Sì, mia Regina.” Disse Artemide, incapace di smettere di battere i denti.

* * *

Era mantenne la parola. Lasciò che Ermes credesse di aver ingannato Argo e portasse via Io. Finse di essere oltraggiata dal suo affronto, da quella mucca dal vello immacolato che viaggiava verso le sabbie del Nilo.

Artemide mantenne la parola. Era giacque con Zeus, come aveva fatto molte altre volte prima, e le crebbe un figlio nel grembo. Un giorno, si parò di fronte a suo marito e gli portò la mano sul gonfiore del suo ventre. “Questo è tuo figlio.”

Qualcosa di simile a felicità gli serpeggiò sul volto. A volte dimenticava che si odiavano tanto quanto si amavano. Dopo così tanto tempo insieme, molti avrebbero pensato che avrebbero provato o l’uno o l’altro. Loro avevano scelto entrambi.

Artemide era lì durante il parto, e la sua semplice sicurezza le fu più di conforto di quanto Era avrebbe mai ammesso. Il parto di Efesto era stato più semplice a confronto. Urlò e pianse e le mani di Estia sulle spalle furono l’unica cosa che le impedirono di cadere a terra e implorare che la aprissero per toglierle dal ventre quel bambino. Non pensava che sarebbe potuta morire di parto, non con Artemide tra le gambe. Desiderò di averglielo chiesto prima che iniziassero, però.

Ma non morì. Suo figlio nacque, bello e in salute come lo era stato Efesto. “Ben fatto.” Disse Artemide piano, posandole il bambino agitato tra le braccia.

Zeus le toccò i capelli e baciò la fronte di suo figlio. “Lo chiameremo Ares.”

“Molto bene.” Concordò lei, talmente stanca da non riuscire a tenere aperti gli occhi.

Affidò suo figlio a Estia e concesse finalmente al sonno di prenderla.

* * *

Ares crebbe e divenne la copia esatta di suo padre. Stessa pelle di bronzo, stessi capelli morbidi e scuri. Suo marito li teneva corti, ma suo figlio li lasciò crescere. I momenti che Era trascorreva a pettinargli i capelli ogni mattina erano i suoi preferiti.

Aveva un sorriso entusiasta e un cuore tenero. Era non capiva come fosse possibile perché non l’aveva di certo preso da lei o Zeus. Demetra tollerava che la seguisse impacciato, ma quando Kore cercava di incontrare suo cugino andava su tutte le furie. Poseidone gli permetteva di esplorare le profondità del mare con una divinità marina minore come guida. Apollo suonava per lui e Artemide gli insegnò a cacciare. I fulmini di Zeus non lo bruciavano e quando le tempeste infuriavano, il padre lo portava sulla cima dell’Olimpo e gli insegnava a scagliare saette.

Per puro egoismo, Era non gli permise di andare negli Inferi. Sapeva che lì sarebbe stato al sicuro, che Ade l’avrebbe protetto come aveva fatto con Efesto, ma era proprio per questo che non glielo permise. Avevano già cresciuto uno dei suoi figli. La addolorava dover condividere anche Ares con loro.

Ares era felice e gentile, più di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato da uno dei figli del suo ventre.

“Deve scegliere un dominio.” Tuonò Zeus, osservando Ares che tirava frecce con una precisione letale.

“È ancora un bambino,” disse Era, “lascia che rimanga tale ancora per un po’.”

“Se non sarà lui a scegliere un dominio,” la ammonì Zeus, “sarà un dominio a scegliere lui. Siamo dèi. Dobbiamo essere dèi di qualcosa.”

Lei posò lo sguardo su di lui, e suo marito si scostò di qualche centimetro da lei. “È un bambino, e per ora rimarrà tale. Non siamo come Demetra. Non dobbiamo gravare un bambino delle responsabilità e poteri di una divinità quando non è ancora pronto.”

Zeus disapprovò, ma non aggiunse altro.

Suo figlio sarebbe diventato il dio di qualcosa di paziente, di dolce. Il dio dei bambini sperduti, degli spasimanti rifiutati, del perdono. Di qualcosa che permettesse al suo cuore gentile di aiutarlo invece che ferirlo.

Era aveva ceduto la sua felicità per il potere. Non se ne pentiva. Ares, però, non avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso – lei era la dea più potente che camminava sulla Terra. Lui era suo figlio e non gli avrebbe mai fatto mancare nulla.

* * *

Ares era un giovane uomo ormai. I suoi capelli gli arrivavano alla vita anche raccolti in una treccia e la forza delle sue membra era tale da poter tenere il passo di Artemide nella più sfiancante delle battute di caccia e da poter scagliare i fulmini di suo padre fino alla metà del mondo.

Era stato ovunque e aveva incontrato ogni divinità della terra, del mare e del cielo.

Tranne una.

Non fu difficile trovare il vulcano. Era abbastanza grande e forte da poter badare a se stesso e sua madre non si preoccupò quando le disse che andava sulla Terra. Ma non le disse dove stava andando di preciso.

Aveva gambe forti. Fu facile scalare il vulcano fino alla cima. Era quasi arrivato quando qualcosa lo afferrò per le spalle, bloccandolo. Si girò e si ritrovò a fissare un unico gigantesco occhio. “Cosa stai facendo?” Ringhiò il ciclope.

“Sto cercando Efesto.” Rispose lui. “È mio fratello.”

“Il mio padrone ha molti fratelli.” Disse il ciclope.

Ares scosse il capo. Lui non era il frutto di una delle scappatelle di suo padre con una ninfa o un mortale. “Io sono Ares, figlio di Zeus e Era. Proprio come Efesto. Sono venuto per incontrare mio fratello.” Il ciclope esitò. Ares gli domandò: “Come ti chiami?”

“Brontes.” Rispose lui, sorpreso.

“Brontes,” sorrise lui, “voglio solo incontrarlo. Non l’ho mai visto prima. Non mi tratterrò a lungo.”

Per un attimo, Brontes sembrò tentennare e Ares cercò di esibire un’espressione umile. “D’accordo,” sbuffò quello, “ma non arrabbiarti con me se poi ti butta nella lava.”

“Sarebbe divertente.” Disse lui, felice. I fulmini non lo bruciavano. Il fuoco di Estia era stato l’unico abbastanza caldo da provocargli dolore. Forse sarebbe _riuscito_ a nuotare nella lava.

Brontes lo guardò come se fosse pazzo. Ares continuò a sorridere.

* * *

Dentro la montagna c’erano molti altri ciclopi e macchinari luccicanti di cui Ares non riuscì a comprendere il funzionamento. “Chi sei?” Gli domandò una voce, e si sentì afferrare il polso, venendo trascinato via da una tinozza di lava bollente su cui si era affacciato.

Osservò quell’uomo più alto e grosso di lui. Aveva la pelle scura quasi quanto l’ossidiana del suo vulcano, ma gli occhi più chiari. Erano del colore dell’ambra scura, della melassa. “Abbiamo gli stessi occhi.” Gli disse Ares, felice.

Efesto lo lasciò andare all’istante. “Non dovresti essere qui.”

“Perché?” Gli domandò. “I mortali parlano di te. Nessun’altro lo fa. Ma tu sei mio fratello, giusto?”

“Non dovresti essere qui.” Ripeté lui. “Zeus lo sa?”

Ares fece spallucce e si avvicinò di un passo. Suo fratello fece un passo indietro. Si chiese se avrebbe dovuto comportarsi con lui come si fa con un cavallo spaventato. “Nostro padre non si cura di dove sono. Nostra madre sa che sono sulla Terra.” Efesto sussultò piano, così indistintamente che per poco Ares non se ne accorse. “Abbiamo i suoi occhi, sai?”

Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla pelle di Efesto. Gli dèi non erano come i mortali – Demetra, Estia, Zeus e Era avevano tonalità diverse nonostante avessero gli stessi genitori. Ma Ares assomigliava comunque molto a suo padre. Kore assomigliava a Demetra. Eppure, Efesto non assomigliava affatto a loro padre. Poteva vedere i tratti della loro madre in lui, nei suoi occhi e nella linea della mascella, perfino in come si era _arrabbiato_ in quel momento. Sembrava proprio Era quando era in procinto di perdere le staffe, le labbra strette in una linea sottile e l’immobilità calcolata delle spalle.

“Non volevo farti arrabbiare,” disse, mesto, “volevo solo salutarti.”

Al contrario di come avrebbe fatto loro madre, Efesto fece un lungo sospiro e lasciò che la sua rabbia defluisse con esso. “Ti volevo evitare.”

“Perché? Non mi conosci nemmeno.”

Efesto gli allungò un calcetto sul polpaccio e l’oro e il rame della sua gamba di metallo catturarono l’attenzione di Ares. “Tu hai delle gambe, io no. Era non ti ha scagliato dal Monte Olimpo come ha fatto con me.”

Ares guardò intentamente il volto di suo fratello. Si diceva che sua madre avesse lanciato via il figlio perché deforme, ma a lui sembrava bello come qualunque altro dio avesse incontrato. Aveva lineamenti marcati e definiti e quelle caratteristiche su un bambino sarebbero certo parse brutte, ma…

…sua madre lo amava. Era lo amava con una ferocia eguagliata solo dalla sua furia, lo amava anche dopo la più terribile delle marachelle e delle provocazioni, lo amava anche se aveva reciso i capelli di Demetra con un fulmine vagante, lo amava anche quando Artemide e Apollo si stancavano delle sue stranezze, lo amava anche quando Atena non sopportava più le sue domande. Era suo figlio e il suo amore per lui era incondizionato.

Non credeva che Era avrebbe amato di meno suo fratello solo per il suo aspetto.

Sapeva anche che se avesse cercato di dirglielo, Efesto l’ _avrebbe_ buttato in una pozza di lava.

“Beh, non è colpa mia.” Disse lui. “Se non vuoi che siamo fratelli, possiamo almeno essere amici?”

Il volto di Efesto si addolcì. Anche così sembrava loro madre. Incrociò le braccia. “Non puoi dirlo ai tuoi genitori.”

_I nostri genitori_ , pensò Ares, ma non disse niente. “Certo. Dove hai trovato tutti questi ciclopi?”

Gli ultimi frammenti della maschera di serietà di suo fratello si sgretolarono e lui abbandonò la testa indietro e rise.

* * *

Ares era prossimo alla maturità, più adulto che bambino, e suo padre lo incalzava in continuazione perché scegliesse un dominio. Di solito si acquietava con un’occhiataccia di sua moglie, ma la realtà era che ormai era tempo per Ares di prendere il suo posto tra le divinità del pantheon, di avere templi eretti in suo nome e dei fedeli e di diventare finalmente una divinità.

Non lo voleva davvero. Voleva continuare a cacciare con Artemide, a imparare con Atena e a costruire con Efesto.

Suo fratello gli permetteva di aiutarlo nella sua officina, a volte, se stava attento e faceva esattamente quello che gli veniva detto. Altrimenti si sedeva su un tavolo, le gambe a penzoloni, e osservava suo fratello all’opera e gli raccontava di quello che aveva fatto nel tempo che separava una sua visita dall’altra. Gli parlò così tanto di loro madre che Efesto non sussultava più a sentire il suo nome, cosa che Ares considerava un passo avanti. A volte, Brontes rimaneva al suo fianco e mangiavano pan dolce insieme.

Sfortunatamente, tutte le cose, belle e brutte, hanno una fine.

* * *

C’erano due giganti, Oto ed Efialte, che un giorno si stancarono di sentir parlare del ragazzo d’oro dell’Olimpo e divennero gelosi della sua bontà e bellezza.

I due giganti si intrufolarono sul Monte Olimpo nel cuore della notte, si introdussero nelle stanze di Ares e lo rapirono. Non erano così stupidi da cercare di ucciderlo. Così, lo infilarono in un’urna e lo sigillarono al suo interno. Ares si infuriò e oppose resistenza, ricorse a ogni trucco che gli venne in mente per scappare dalla sua prigione, ma niente funzionò.

Prigioniero sul fondo dell’urna e ribollente di rabbia, pensò che se avesse dato ascolto a suo padre e avesse scelto un dominio, sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da liberarsi. Ma non l’aveva fatto, dunque non poteva, e quindi aspettò.

E aspettò.

E aspettò.

I giorni divennero settimane e mesi. Sapeva che lo stavano cercando. Sapeva che almeno sua madre avrebbe fatto a pezzi l’intero universo per cercarlo. E… se non ci fossero riusciti? Se fosse rimasto bloccato in quell’urna per il resto dell’eternità?

Nei momenti più bui, la sua disperazione si trasformava in furia. Era un dio, figlio di Era e Zeus, come avevano _osato_?

Poi, un giorno, l’urna si aprì.

Ermes si affacciò all’imboccatura e il suo volto si aprì in un sorriso. “Ti stavamo cercando!” Si sporse e lo tirò fuori, e per un momento, tutto quello che Ares riuscì a fare fu sbattere le palpebre a causa del sole. Poi, la sua vista si fece più chiara e vide che erano nel bel mezzo di una battaglia. Era un massacro sanguinoso, eppure – non poté fare a meno di commuoversi alla vista di tutti coloro che erano venuti a cercarlo. “Quasi tutti si sono offerti di aiutare a cercarti,” disse lui, “ma Era non voleva che attirassimo troppo l’attenzione mentre ci infiltravamo nel loro territorio.”

Ermes non aveva ancora finito di parlare che un gigante caricò sua madre e la colpì con uno schiocco spiacevole. Le spalle di Era si afflosciarono in un’angolazione scomposta, ma lei non si fece affatto fermare.

“Devo fare qualcosa.” Disse, sentendo una fretta disperata crescere in lui. Erano accorsi per aiutarlo e ora venivano feriti. Non era ciò che voleva.

“Ares, aspetta!” Gli urlò Ermes mentre correva verso la battaglia. Non aspettò. Combattere sul campo andava bene fino a un certo punto, erano forti ma svantaggiati: uno contro cento. Si affrettò verso Artemide, che lanciava oltre la spalla i corpi dei suoi nemici. “Ho bisogno del tuo arco!”

“Ares!” Disse lei con gioia, e poi aggiunse: “ _Cosa_?”

“Fidati di me,” disse lui, “dammi il tuo arco.” Un gigante li caricò. Artemide lo lanciò oltre la spalla e continuò a fissarlo, confusa. Ne sarebbe stato ammirato se solo non fosse stato così preoccupato. “Artemide, ti prego!”

Lei gli cedette il suo arco. Fece per allungargli anche la faretra con le frecce, ma lui si era già allontanato. Poi, fu accanto a suo padre, che faceva saettare i suoi lampi sul grumo di giganti che lo accerchiava. Potevano essere colpi letali, ma solo a lungo raggio. Prese dalle mani di Zeus uno dei suoi lampi sfrigolanti, ed era l’unico essere del pianeta che poteva farlo e sopravvivere, e continuò a correre. “Sparpagliatevi!” Urlò da dietro la spalla. “Scappate tutti!”

Superò Ermes. Doveva andare su un posto alto per fare quello che aveva in mente. “Fa’ che tutti si tolgano dal campo di battaglia,” disse a Ermes, “ora.”

Ermes fece una smorfia, ma quando raggiunse la vetta della montagna, gli dèi si erano liberati dalla maggior parte dei giganti ed erano abbastanza lontani. Non doveva preoccuparsi.

Poteva farcela. Era Ares, figlio di Era e Zeus. Addestrato nel tiro con l’arco dalla grande cacciatrice in persona. Prese un respiro e incoccò il lampo di suo padre. Caricò il colpo, espirò e lasciò la presa.

Il lampo atterrò al centro del campo di battaglia, gremito di giganti confusi. Con un clamore di tuono e un lampo di luce, erano scomparsi.

Tutto ciò che rimaneva dei giganti traditori era un cratere.

Gli dèi si avvicinarono a lui, sua madre con un’andatura zoppicante che gli fece stringere il cuore. Zeus gli fu accanto per primo, un grande sorriso in volto, e lo afferrò per le spalle. “Ragazzo mio! Sei stato grandioso!”

“Grazie.” Disse lui. L’odore di carne bruciata nell’aria gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco.

L’avevano rapito. L’avevano rinchiuso in un’urna per più di un anno. _Avevano fatto del male a sua madre_.

Ma non significava che gli era piaciuto. Non voleva rifarlo mai più.

“Era destino.” Disse suo padre, entusiasta, e Ares non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando. “È questo che sei chiamato a fare, figlio mio.”

Lui lo fissò. Sperava di no.

Gli altri dèi erano rimasti indietro. Artemide e Apollo reggevano sua madre tenendo un suo braccio attorno alle spalle per aiutarla a scalare la montagna. Ermes ed Efesto erano ancora più lontani.

Non aveva mai visto suo padre così fiero di lui. Sentiva un pozzo scavarsi nello stomaco che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

“In onore delle grandi gesta di mio figlio,” tuonò Zeus, la sua voce trasportata dal vento, parlando con la voce del re degli dèi cosicché le sue parole divenissero legge, cosicché arrivassero a ogni angolo del mondo, “proclamo Ares Dio della Guerra.”

Ares non riusciva a respirare.

Non era questo che voleva.


	17. Ares, Dio della Guerra

Ares, Dio della Guerra, aveva un trono sull’Olimpo, fedeli, templi e tributi.

Ares, Dio della Guerra, sentiva rimbombare nel cranio le urla di morti e dannati e non aveva avuto un attimo di pace da quando suo padre aveva dichiarato il suo dominio sulla guerra.

* * *

Cercò di ignorarle. Non poteva rimanere sull’Olimpo, non da quando sentiva su di lui lo sguardo pieno di orgoglio di suo padre, che voleva evitare. All’inizio si nascondeva nelle stanze di sua madre, si rannicchiava sul suo grembo e piangeva come non faceva da quando era piccolo. “Li sento,” disse, le lacrime che scorrevano lungo il naso sul vestito di lei, “sento che mi chiamano.”

Sua madre gli passò le dita tra i capelli e posò dolci baci sulla sua fronte. “Lo ucciderò. Come ha osato – _come ha osato_.”

“Non lo farai.” Disse lui, voltando il capo per guardarla. Le premette la mano sulla guancia e lei si abbandonò al suo tocco. I suoi occhi bruciavano di furia e dolore, e Ares ne era confortato. Gli occhi di sua madre erano i suoi occhi, gli occhi di suo fratello. “Sei la dea del matrimonio. Uccidere tuo marito significherebbe uccidere te stessa. Vorresti rendermi orfano, Madre?”

Dentro di lui infuriava una guerra, con soldati e generali e vedove che lo invocavano in lacrime, ma in quel momento riusciva a preoccuparsi solo di come evitare una guerra nella sua stessa casa.

Niente avrebbe potuto spaccare il pantheon come uno scontro tra Zeus e Era.

Lei non disse nulla, ma la sua presa sulla mano del figlio si fece quasi dolorosa, e Ares lo prese come un segno di assenso.

* * *

Poteva assentarsi per poco. Doveva raggiungere chiunque lo invocava così a gran voce, chi gli costruiva l’altare più alto, chi gli faceva il sacrificio più grande. Non era un dio così fortunato da poter osservare il suo dominio da lontano, elargendo benedizioni e guida. Le urla dentro di lui si acquietavano solo quando era al loro fianco sul campo di battaglia, solo quando era nella mischia con una spada in mano c’era abbastanza calma per pensare.

Solo quando la sua furia cambiava il corso di una battaglia era, anche se per poco, libero dal peso opprimente dei suoi fedeli e del suo dominio.

Non poteva scegliere quale fazione sostenere. Chi lo adorava di più, qualunque fazione invocava più forte il suo nome si aggiudicava il suo aiuto.

Si presentò davanti alla porta di sua madre in lacrime, il corpo squassato dal dolore perché i soldati stavano invocando il suo nome a gran voce e sarebbe dovuto essere con loro, invece era lì. Era lo sostenne tenendolo per le braccia, gli occhi spalancati e pieni di preoccupazione.

“Non voglio che vincano,” le confessò, le parole che gli bruciavano le labbra, “i soldati non sono altro che soldati, ma i generali e i nobili e i re vogliono la gloria per denaro, per un tornaconto, per puro egoismo. I loro nemici vogliono solo vivere.”

“Me ne occuperò io.” Gli promise sua madre, e Ares non aveva idea di come potesse aiutarlo. Eppure, confidava nel fatto che avrebbe trovato un modo, come sempre. Andava da sua madre chiedendole di aiutarlo e lei l’aveva sempre fatto. “Ora va’, prima che il dolore si faccia insopportabile.”

Andò.

* * *

Era non aveva alcun potere sul campo di battaglia.

Ma il campo di battaglia non era l’unico luogo dove si facevano tributi.

Andò da mogli e mariti, figli e figlie, sorelle e fratelli. Sussurrò ai loro orecchi e parlò di devozione e lealtà, fece rimpiangere loro i familiari assenti a causa di una guerra che nessuno voleva.

Era fece affiorare il loro dolore e la loro disperazione fino a quando questi quasi impazzirono dal bisogno di riavere i loro familiari a casa.

Costruirono un tempio per Ares, sacrificando oro e cibo e qualunque altro oggetto di valore avessero. Levarono preghiere vicino ai focolari e bruciarono messaggi per il dio della guerra, supplicandolo di far tornare le loro famiglie a casa.

* * *

La sorte degli eventi cambiò. Era a metà battaglia quando avvertì quel cambiamento, quando si accorse che sua madre aveva mantenuto la promessa e che lui non avrebbe più dovuto combattere per quelle persone, che ora poteva combattere contro di loro.

Non voleva combattere affatto. Ma se doveva, almeno poteva farlo al fianco di chi credeva.

Ares non lasciava che il risentimento o la rabbia per suo padre avessero la meglio su di lui. Ma desiderò, e non per la prima volta, che Zeus lo avesse nominato dio della giustizia, della pace, dell’equità, della lealtà. Che Zeus lo avesse nominato dio di qualcosa in cui credeva, qualcosa per cui credeva di poter combattere.

Tutto ciò che faceva la guerra era uccidere uomini e donne senza colpe, tutto ciò che faceva era covare risentimento e odio sia nei vincitori che nei vinti.

Anche se Ares era convinto che non c’erano mai vincitori nelle guerre. Solo persone che perdevano meno delle persone che combattevano.

* * *

Ci fu un attimo di tranquillità. Nessuno che lo invocava con abbastanza fervenza da non poter ignorare.

Andò al vulcano di Efesto e si lasciò scivolare in una pozza di magma, il calore bruciante della lava alla giusta temperatura per sciogliere i nodi di tensione nelle cosce e sulla schiena.

“È snervante vederti lì dentro.” Disse suo fratello, e Ares aprì gli occhi e lo vide mentre lo osservava con preoccupazione. “Sembri stanco.”

Aveva delle occhiaie violacee. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che non le aveva viste. Gli doleva tutto, faceva sempre male, anche in periodo di pace c’erano persone che bramavano la guerra e che lo invocavano, e non rispondere a un tributo lo logorava. Era esausto e sfibrato, così magro che temeva di spezzarsi in qualunque momento.

Osservò la preoccupazione di Efesto e gli confessò qualcosa che non aveva mai detto a nessuno, qualcosa che aveva avuto troppa paura di dire a sua madre perché avrebbe potuto decidere di distruggere Zeus per quello. “Credo che queste guerre mi stiano uccidendo.”

Il volto di suo fratello si indurì, ma non disse nulla. Andava bene così. Ares non si aspettava certo che lui… Non c’era proprio niente da dire.

Si chiese se le urla lo avrebbero trovato anche nella morte.

* * *

“Ho bisogno di un favore.” Disse Efesto quando Atena lo venne a trovare la volta successiva, e si contorse le mani, ansioso in un modo che di solito non lasciava vedere a nessuno.

Atena inclinò il capo verso la spalla. “Ti ascolto.”

* * *

Ares riposava, la luna era alta nel cielo e lui si era steso nel mezzo del campo di battaglia, cercando di acquietare le urla nella sua testa per dormire almeno un’ora.

“La guerra non è fatta solo di combattimenti, sangue e scontri.”

Aprì gli occhi di scatto e si guardò intorno, notando Atena seduta accanto a lui. Si mise a sedere, cauto. “Che vuoi dire?”

“Dovresti fare più attenzione ai generali,” disse lei, “la guerra non si vince col sangue. Si vince con la strategia. Con un’accurata pianificazione, con le tattiche.”

“Non ne so granché,” ammise lui, “è già tanto stare dietro ai soldati.”

Il volto di lei si addolcì. “Lo so. Ecco perché sono qui. Nessuno si aspetta di vincere le guerre da solo, Ares.”

E fu così che Atena, dea della conoscenza e della tessitura, divenne una dea della guerra. Era un’abile stratega, pianificava campagne, assicurava che una vittoria sul campo di battaglia rimanesse una vittoria anche in patria.

Alcuni dei tributi di Ares andarono a lei. Alcune persone ora pregavano Atena invece che lui.

Sentiva ancora le urla. Non riusciva comunque a dormire.

Ma parte della pressione che sentiva svanì e gli sembrò di poter respirare di nuovo.

* * *

Ares e Atena non erano gli unici nomi che venivano invocati nei campi di battaglia.

Il nome di Ade era costantemente sulle loro labbra. Auguravano ai loro nemici una vita straziante negli Inferi, che il dolore e la sofferenza che provavano sul campo di battaglia venissero triplicati.

Lui cercava di ignorarli. Ma più li sentiva e più si sentiva ferito. Gran parte di quelle persone erano soldati. Maledire i generali era una cosa, ma molti soldati non sceglievano di essere lì. _Lui_ non aveva scelto di essere lì.

Ares non era mai stato negli Inferi. Era l’unico posto dove sua madre gli aveva proibito di avventurarsi.

Sapeva che la scelta più saggia sarebbe stata quella di andare da suo fratello e chiedergli di parlare con Ecate, la donna che lo aveva cresciuto. O perfino con Ade in persona – non sapeva quanto Efesto conoscesse il dio degli Inferi. Per quanto fosse stato cresciuto lì, non ne parlava molto.

Ma se la furia di Ade doveva ricadere su qualcuno, Ares preferiva che fosse su di sé.

Fu abbastanza facile seguire le anime dei soldati appena morti fino al Fiume Stige. Caronte gli premette una mano contro la spalla e gli domandò: “Cosa vi porta qui, Dio della Guerra?”

“Conoscevo una ragazzina chiamata Kore,” rispose lui, e non si aspettava che funzionasse, ma ci sperava, “vorrei parlare con la donna che si fa chiamare Persefone.”

Non riusciva a vedere il volto di Caronte, ma l’aria che lo circondava si fece pensierosa. “È estate. La Signora è con sua madre.”

Oh.

Se ne era dimenticato.

“In questo caso, richiedo udienza con suo marito.” Disse, e portò le mani dietro la schiena cosicché Caronte non vedesse che stava tremando. Non poteva permettersi di mostrarsi a quel modo. Le persone urlavano nella sua testa, ma non poteva permettersi di fargli avere la meglio, non se voleva che lo prendessero sul serio, non se voleva aiutare i soldati come lui invece che far loro del male.

“Non siete morto, e dunque non posso traghettarvi al di là dello Stige.” Disse Caronte, quasi con tono di scuse. “Ma… aspettate.” Si rivolse al fiume: “Dea Stige, potreste venire qui?”

Una ragazzina dalla pelle ancora più scura di quella di Efesto e con occhi e capelli grigio chiaro apparve di fronte a loro. “Sì?”

Caronte indicò Ares. “Desidera parlare col nostro signore.”

Stige puntò i suoi occhi grigi su di lui, e Ares non poté fare a meno di sentirsi nervoso. Lei gli girò intorno, squadrandolo dall’alto in basso, come se stesse guardando dentro di lui. “Molto bene.” Disse lei, alla fine. Portò le braccia vicine e poi le allargò. Il fiume prese a scorrere in due versi opposti rivelando una lingua di terra asciutta del letto del fiume. “Attraversa svelto. Più tengo diviso il mio fiume e più entità dietro di te potrebbero intrufolarsi negli Inferi.”

“Ti ringrazio.” Le rivolse un vago inchino e attraversò di corsa il letto del fiume. Gli ci volle più tempo del previsto – il fiume non era così largo, e avrebbe dovuto metterci poco, ma gli sembrò di aver corso quasi un’ora per raggiungere l’altra sponda. Si issò sulla riva, ansante, e non appena ebbe finito la traversata le acque del fiume si infransero unendosi di nuovo, riprendendo a scorrere nel verso giusto.

* * *

Giunse al palazzo di Ade ma, ancora una volta, gli ci volle più tempo del previsto. Ci mise troppo, era rimasto lontano dal campo di battaglia troppo a lungo e gli effetti si facevano sentire. Cercò di riprendersi, era arrivato troppo lontano per arrendersi adesso, ma i suoi sforzi sembrarono vani. Le urla delle persone che invocavano il suo nome erano assordanti e non riusciva a sentire nient’altro, e lo paralizzavano, non riusciva a muoversi, a sentire, i suoi muscoli erano tesi fino allo spasmo perché _doveva_ rispondere a chi lo invocava, ma non _poteva_ , non c’era modo di uscire dagli Inferi in fretta quindi era bloccati lì…

Improvvisamente, si ridusse tutto a un boato sommesso, e Ares boccheggiò ritornando in sé, chiudendo gli occhi per impedirsi di piangere. Sentì mani incorniciargli il volto e pollici callosi asciugargli le lacrime dalle guance. “Tu devi essere Ares,” disse una voce dolce, “Caronte mi ha detto che saresti arrivato. Stai bene?”

Ares si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e mise a fuoco Ade, Re dei Morti. “Come ci riesci?”

“Come riesco a fare cosa?” Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Perché sei qui?”

Ares gli afferrò le mani e le allontanò dal volto, ma lasciò che le loro dita rimanessero intrecciate insieme. Fortunatamente, Ade non si ritrasse. Ares non sapeva che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se l’avesse fatto. “So… so che ti invocano per punire i loro nemici, sul campo di battaglia. Rivolgono alcune delle loro preghiere a te e ti chiedono di bruciare i loro nemici nella morte, per l’eternità.”

“Li sento,” disse lui, “so cosa dicono.”

“Non farlo.” Lo supplicò, e poteva ancora sentire le urla, non riusciva a smettere di tremare e voleva mostrarsi forte mentre stava per chiedere un favore al dio della morte, ma riusciva a malapena a reggersi in piedi. “So che te lo chiedono, so che ci offrono tributi e che dobbiamo rispondere quando invocano i nostri nomi, ma non sono persone cattive. Sono… voglio dire, alcuni di loro lo sono, ma non… cerca di non farlo… ti prego.” Terminò, e non era affatto giusto che dei soldati dovessero combattere anche dopo la morte. Gran parte di loro non aveva neanche voluto combattere quando erano in vita.

Ade sembrava ancora confuso, e Ares lo avrebbe supplicato se necessario, sapeva quanto era difficile opporsi alle richieste dei fedeli, ma era per una causa importante. Stava per provarci di nuovo quando Ade gli disse: “Io sono il dio della morte, signore degli Inferi. Ares, sento le loro grida ma non ne sono vincolato. Sono io che regno sui morti. Non sono i morti a regnare su di me.”

Lui lo fissò. Non… non aveva mai sentito qualcosa del genere prima. Rispondeva al richiamo della guerra perché doveva, sua madre era ristretta dalle catene del suo matrimonio perché era la dea della famiglia. Il potere di Demetra derivava dalla terra ed era la terra stessa, e quando questa soffriva ne soffriva anche lei; perfino Poseidone non era immune al temperamento del mare. I loro poteri erano una lama a doppio taglio, in parte benedizione e in parte maledizione.

“Oh.” Si decise infine a dire. “Kore… Voglio dire, Persefone?” Si narravano storie sulle punizioni che infliggeva a coloro che l’avevano fatta infuriare. La conosceva da quando era una bambina ed era rimasto meno sorpreso degli altri da cosa era diventata.

“Mia moglie fa ciò che le aggrada e niente più.” Rispose Ade. Ares non capiva. Lei era Regina della Vita e della Morte, come poteva non esserne vincolata, come era possibile che non la distorcesse in una forma che non riconosceva come propria?

“Va bene.” Disse, e doveva andarsene, ma almeno non doveva più preoccuparsi dei soldati caduti. “Mi scuso per l’intrusione. Devo andare.”

Ade fece scivolare le mani lungo le sue braccia, posandole sulle sue spalle, e oh, Ares si distrasse a tal punto al sentire quelle mani su di lui che per un attimo la sua testa era quasi silenziosa. “Se è ciò che desideri. Puoi anche restare. Sembra che un po’ di riposo ti potrebbe fare bene.”

Lasciò ciondolare il capo in avanti sulla spalla di Ade, e gli piaceva quanto fosse stabile, la forza e il potere sotterranei che emanava. Non lo aveva mai incontrato prima, era del tutto inappropriato, ma quando le mani di Ade si fermarono sui suoi fianchi non desiderò altro che accoccolarsi tra le sue braccia e ignorare la guerra ancora per un po’.

Per lui, Ade era pace. Si era dimenticato cosa significava. “Non posso restare.”

Il dio dei morti gli posò un bacio al limitare della mascella che accese qualcosa in Ares che era presente da prima che venisse proclamato dio della guerra. Si domandò cos’avrebbe fatto Ade se l’avesse baciato, si domandò se Ade avrebbe toccato la sua pelle bollente se si fosse tolto i vestiti sporchi e pregni di sangue della battaglia. “In tal caso, esigo che torni.” Disse il dio della morte.

Non dovrebbe. Il tempo che riusciva a trascorrere lontano dal campo di battaglia avrebbe dovuto dedicarlo a sua madre o Efesto. Spostò il peso in modo da premere le loro fronti insieme. Guardò Ade nei suoi occhi scuri e disse: “Tornerò.”

Ares tornò nel furore della battaglia sentendosi leggero come non lo era da molto tempo.


	18. Eros & Psiche

Afrodite non ebbe pace durante la gravidanza. Aveva sempre troppo caldo, sudava copiosamente sia che si trovasse nella calura opprimente delle pendici del vulcano o nell’aria ghiacciata sulla vetta. Non faceva alcuna differenza. Non importava dove andasse o cosa facesse, non riusciva a trovare sollievo. Efesto era la sua ombra, si torceva le mani e poggiava la testa sul suo ventre. La sua pelle tesa era calda al tatto, ed entrambi si preoccupavano per il figlio che cresceva dentro di lei.

Invocarono l’aiuto di Artemide, che non sapeva in che modo assisterli. “Il bambino è sano.” Disse loro, sconcertata. “La madre è in salute, anche se sofferente. Non posso fare niente per voi perché non c’è niente che si possa fare.”

Il tempo passò. Il bimbo nacque. Lo chiamarono Eros.

Era _rovente_.

* * *

Si riscaldò tra le mani di Artemide mentre lei lo puliva e Afrodite aspettò con ansia di tenere suo figlio. Artemide urlò e dovette posarlo a terra; sulle mani le si formarono vesciche. Afrodite lo raccolse e riuscì a resistere al calore per più tempo, ma dopo qualche minuto il piccolo le bruciò un lembo di pelle del petto. Efesto fu l’ultimo a provare, e riuscì a tenere suo figlio per un quarto d’ora intero prima che la sua pelle iniziasse a scottarsi.

Artemide non poteva fare nulla. Insistette che non c’era niente che non andava in lui, che era così e basta. Efesto costruì dei guanti di metallo morbido per poter accudire il figlio – il fuoco dell’infante reagiva solo al calore di un’altra persona. Vestiti e oggetti ne erano intoccati. Andarono da Ermes, da Apollo, da Estia, e nessuno di loro poté aiutarli. Estia provò a tenere il bambino. Lei era la custode del fuoco celeste, che bruciava di fiamme più calde di qualunque altre, ma anche lei si bruciò. “Il fuoco celeste è parte di me, dunque non può ferirmi.” Disse loro, con rammarico. “Eros no, dunque può bruciarmi.”

Nessuno poté aiutarli.

Eros piangeva, perennemente triste perché voleva essere preso in braccio e cullato, perché agognava il calore dei suoi genitori, ma questi potevano dargli solo attenzioni smozzicate, momenti rubati prima che lui li bruciasse, costringendoli a ripararsi dietro a freddo metallo.

Afrodite era disperata. Andò di nascosto sul Monte Olimpo, andando contro al volere di suo marito, e si recò da Era. Piangeva mentre parlava, e Era la guardò con occhi freddi e impassibili. “Non c’è niente che non va in tuo figlio.” Disse lei. “È così come l’hai creato. Se non riesci ad accudirlo come merita, trova qualcuno che possa farlo.”

Afrodite la fissò, sentendosi tradita. Era era stata gentile con lei in passato, l’aveva aiutata a scegliere un marito quando l’intero Olimpo bramava la sua mano. Afrodite era figlia di Zeus, ma non di un’altra donna, e dunque Era non l’aveva disprezzata.

Era perse un poco della sua durezza. “Ti ho dato la risposta che cercavi, se non quella che volevi. Torna da tuo figlio e da tuo marito.”

Afrodite se ne andò.

Disse a Efesto dove era stata ma lui, invece di arrabbiarsi, si fece pensieroso.

* * *

Ares era ricoperto di sangue ed esausto quando suo fratello apparve al suo fianco nel mezzo del campo di battaglia. “Efesto,” lo salutò, sorpreso, “qualcosa non va?”

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.” Disse l’uomo che non gli aveva mai chiesto niente prima di allora. “So che ti fa male allontanarti da qui, ma…”

Ares scosse il capo. “Ci sarà sempre un’altra guerra. Di cosa hai bisogno?”

* * *

Poteva tenere in mano i lampi di Zeus e faceva bagni nella lava per distendere i muscoli doloranti. Ares rimaneva intoccato dal calore o dalla fiamma perché lo attraversavano, riusciva a farlo perché ne assorbiva il calore invece di farsi male.

Era nel letto di suo fratello e teneva suo nipote; Eros gli rivolse un sorrisino sdentato da dove era steso sul suo petto, pelle su pelle. “Che bambino carino.” Sbadigliò. Efesto era al suo fianco e Afrodite all’altro.

Ares assorbiva gran parte del calore di Eros, quindi il bambino era fresco abbastanza da poterlo toccare. I suoi genitori poterono carezzargli la schiena e baciargli la fronte. “Grazie.” Disse Efesto, che finalmente riusciva a toccare suo figlio senza conseguenze.

“Figurati.” Disse Ares, le palpebre che si chiudevano.

Con la famiglia di suo fratello accoccolata su di lui, Ares trovò pace a sufficienza da poter dormire.

* * *

Quando Eros crebbe, imparò a controllarsi. Era comunque caldo, ma quando divenne grande abbastanza perché i ciclopi lo inseguissero in continuazione per la paura che si infilasse in posti pericolosi, aveva già imparato a regolare la sua temperatura e non bruciava più nessuno.

O perlomeno non bruciava più altre divinità. Per quanto si sforzasse, rimaneva troppo caldo perché un mortale lo potesse toccare senza farsi del male.

Prima che riuscisse a controllarsi, Ares aveva trascorso ogni attimo possibile in cui non era sul campo di battaglia con lui. Non riusciva sempre a dormire, ma si sdraiava con Eros sulla pancia e con Afrodite ed Efesto ai lati.

Le voci corsero e si gonfiarono, come sempre. Si diceva che Eros fosse il risultato dell’unione di Ares e Afrodite, si diceva che Afrodite tradiva suo marito da quando l’aveva sposato.

“Mi dispiace.” Disse Ares, il volto contratto.

Efesto sorrise e Ares si rilassò. “Stai solo facendo ciò che ti ho chiesto. Non devi scusarti.”

Ares non poté fare a meno di sentirsi comunque colpevole.

* * *

Eros crebbe, da infante si fece uomo. Bruciava, la bocca larga e sorridente e occhi come il sole. Nessuno si sorprese quando venne nominato dio della passione.

Aveva ereditato il meglio dell’aspetto dei suoi genitori ed era di una bellezza disarmante, con un volto che avrebbe fatto struggere Elena in persona. Era figlio della dea dell’amore e del dio dell’artigianato, e la passione era necessaria per entrambe le arti.

La passione era molte cose. C’era la passione amorosa e spronava molte coppie timide ad abbracciarsi, disperate. C’era la passione nella guerra, e quando il campo di battaglia si faceva statico e stanco si univa al suo zio preferito e faceva riaffiorare l’energia dei soldati. C’era la passione accademica, e Eros incoraggiava molti studiosi che passavano lunghe notti a cercare risposte che avrebbero potuto non trovare mai. C’era la passione artistica, e ispirava artisti sconsolati a creare seguendo il cuore.

La passione era l’accelerazione dei battiti del cuore, un desiderio che doveva essere saziato, una determinazione ad andare fino in fondo. Era qualcosa che _bruciava_ e ti riduceva in cenere perché era un fuoco troppo bello per essere estinto.

Eros era uno dei preferiti dagli dèi perché molto del suo operato li beneficiava. Entusiasmava le persone, che usavano quell’energia per compiere grandi gesta in loro nome.

Era bello e potente e amato. Non gli mancava niente, fino a quando…

…fino a quando sua madre non lo inviò ad aiutare la ragazza di un villaggio che la pregava da mesi.

Eros vide Psiche e sentì subito il peso dell’amore sul petto.

* * *

Psiche era bellissima.

Sapeva di esserlo, era l’unica cosa che sapeva di sé. Le era stato detto per tutta la vita, da quando era una bambina balbettante o una giovane o una donna adulta.

Gli uomini venivano a chiedere la sua mano e attraversavano confini e superavano mostri per arrivare alla sua porta. “Non ho una dote,” diceva loro, “non so cucinare, sono una pessima sarta, non ho mai pulito una casa.”

“Non mi interessa,” le dicevano loro, con occhi famelici e mani fameliche,” sei bellissima.”

Da piccola, sua madre e le sue zie l’avevano scacciata dalla cucina dicendo che il vapore avrebbe rovinato i suoi bei capelli; non l’avevano lasciata cucire perché gli aghi avrebbero indurito le sue mani morbide; non avevano voluto che passasse ore a rassettare perché era troppo bella per sporcarsi con del volgare sudiciume.

Gli altri bambini non giocavano con lei, comprese le sue sorelle, e ben presto rifuggì anche i suoi tutori, i cui sguardi le perforavano la schiena. La prima volta che qualcuno le posò un tributo ai piedi, come se fosse stata una sorta di dea e non una semplice ragazza di campagna, scappò e si barricò in camera sua.

I tributi e le preghiere non cessarono, e lei li odiava. Voleva solo essere come tutti gli altri, voleva leggere e cucinare e avere degli amici. Ogni notte, raccoglieva i doni e i tributi che le persone le regalavano e li portava di nascosto al tempio di Afrodite. Lasciava quegli oggetti dove dovevano stare, per la dea della bellezza e dell’amore. “La prego,” implorava ogni notte, “La prego, li faccia smettere, onorevole dea. Non posso vivere così.”

Continuò così per anni e anni, ma le sue preghiere non vennero mai esaudite. Cadde sempre più in basso, sentendosi confinata in casa come una prigioniera perché non poteva uscire senza che le lanciassero fiori ai piedi o che qualcuno commentasse il suo corpo o il suo volto. Le sue sorelle non le parlavano e i suoi genitori non la ascoltavano. Mangiava sempre meno e passava i giorni a languire a letto, diventando sempre più debole e stanca ogni giorno che passava.

Un giorno, dopo aver respinto un altro pretendente ed _essere stata_ respinta da sua madre ancora una volta dopo averle chiesto di aiutarla in cucina, uscì dal villaggio e vagò lontano, dove nessuno l’avrebbe potuta trovare, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto fare apprezzamenti sulla bellezza del suo corpo.

Camminò fino al ciglio di una scogliera e prese un profondo respiro. “Afrodite, Signora,” sussurrò, “rendimi brutta nella prossima vita.”

E saltò.

* * *

Eros la vide cadere e chiese a Zefiro di salvarla. La giovane venne sostenuta con gentilezza dal vento. Però, era talmente debole e malnutrita che lo shock per non essere caduta verso morte certa la fece svenire. Eros avrebbe voluto salvarla da sé, per poterla prendere tra le braccia e tenerla stretta al petto.

Ma lui bruciava.

Se l’avesse toccata, le avrebbe fatto del male. Dunque, non lo fece.

“Portala nella mia casa.” Disse, combattuto perché non voleva affatto diventare simile a Zeus o Poseidone. Ma lui non poteva toccarla, non era la stessa cosa. “Io arriverò a breve.”

Zefiro la trasportò via, lontano.

Non era quello che sua madre aveva inteso quando l’aveva inviato lì, ma non poteva lasciare Psiche tra i mortali. Se aveva cercato di uccidersi una volta, l’avrebbe fatto di nuovo, e dove sarebbe stato lui allora?

Eros era pesante d’amore e non conosceva quella ragazza, non capiva come potesse essere possibile a meno che non fosse stato orchestrato dalle Moire. Psiche era una ragazza bellissima, ma lui era un dio. Era figlio della dea della bellezza e ogni altra dea che conosceva era altrettanto graziosa nel corpo e nel volto. Non era tentato dalla bellezza dei mortali.

Aveva anche altre cose da fare, quindi accantonò il problema di Psiche per andare a convincere una giovane nobile a baciare la figlia del panettiere.

* * *

Psiche si svegliò, cosa che non si aspettava. Per di più, non sentiva dolore. Era stata deposta con cautela sull’erba soffice da un essere che non poteva vedere. “Dove sono?” Chiese. Non pensava che fossero gli Inferi. Si trovava sulla vetta di un’alta montagna e vicino al ciglio c’era anche una villa enorme e bellissima con colonne di marmo.

C’era un ciglio. Poteva ancora buttarsi. Mosse un passo per avvicinarsi, esitante, ma una forte raffica di vento la spinse indietro e qualcosa di simile a una voce disse _Questa è la dimora di un dio, non dissacrerai questo luogo col tuo sangue_.

“Va bene.” Disse, e un misto di sollievo e paura le bloccava la gola. “Posso… posso entrare? Fa freddo qui fuori.”

Il vento la sospinse verso la villa, gesto che lei prese come un permesso.

C’erano marmo e oro e pelli ovunque, tutto era splendidamente decorato e c’erano moltissime stanze e oggetti curiosi. Ma Psiche trovò la camera da letto, e tra la strada per allontanarsi dal villaggio e l’adrenalina di essere stata sorretta dal vento e trasportata lì, era esausta. Si issò sul letto soffice senza pensare, e si addormentò nell’istante in cui la sua testa toccò il cuscino.

* * *

La luna era alta nel cielo quando Eros tornò a casa. Entrò e non accese nessuna delle torce per paura di spaventare la ragazza. La trovò nella sua stanza e riuscì a scorgere per un attimo la sua figura sulle lenzuola bianche prima che lei si muovesse, tirandosi su per guardarsi intorno. Gli occhi di lei non erano buoni quanto i suoi, dunque non poteva neanche vedere i contorni degli oggetti. Per lei, quell’oscurità era totale. “Chi c’è?” Domandò lei, la voce roca per il sonno. “Cosa vuoi?”

“Sono un amico.” Disse lui, omettendo il suo nome. Sapeva bene l’impressione che i mortali avevano di lui, e l’ultima cosa di cui Psiche aveva bisogno era sapere che lui era il dio della passione e che lei stava lì di fronte a lui, inerme, sul suo letto. “Il vento ti ha portata qui perché ti sei buttata giù da una rupe. Perché l’hai fatto?”

Lei si mise a sedere e si strinse le ginocchia al petto. “Non ne voglio parlare.”

Lui sospirò, ma non la incalzò. “Non sono qui per costringerti, se non vuoi.”

“Per cosa sei qui?” Chiese lei. “Perché sono qui?”

Sembrava triste e spaventata, e desiderò di poterla toccare. Desiderò di poterle prendere le mani e di baciarle la fronte, ma non poteva, non senza farle del male. “Penso che sia meglio se rimani con me per un po’. Fino a quando le rupi non ti sembreranno più così accattivanti. Ho una bella casa e spesso sono assente per curare i miei affari, quindi sentiti libera di sfruttarla al meglio.”

“Cosa ci guadagni?” Domandò lei.

Lui sorrise, beffardo, e sapeva che lei non poteva vederlo. “Credo di avere proprio bisogno di una governante.”

Voleva fare una battuta, ma a quelle parole lei si rallegrò. “Una governante? Davvero?”

“Se ti fa piacere.” Disse lui, anche se c’erano spiriti della casa che si curavano della sua villa quando necessario. “Ti chiedo scusa, per tutto questo tempo abbiamo parlato al buio. Accenderò le lanterne.”

Fece per accenderle, la scintilla di una fiamma che già si formava sulle sue dita, quando lei urlò: “NO! NON FARLO!”

Eros si bloccò. “Psiche?”

“Non puoi guardarmi.” Disse lei, disperata. “Ti prego. Non… mai. Se mi vedessi, non saresti così gentile con me. Voglio… voglio che tu sia gentile con me. Non accendere le lanterne.”

“Mai?” Domandò lui, e l’aveva già vista da lontano, conosceva il suo aspetto. Ma sembrava che fosse sul punto di piangere e pensò che dirle la verità in quel momento sarebbe stato crudele.

“Mai,” disse lei, “ti prego. _Ti prego_.”

Stare lontano da casa durante il giorno era poca cosa, considerato che il vulcano di suo padre era sempre aperto per lui, e vedeva abbastanza bene nel buio da non inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi. “Molto bene, Psiche. Se è ciò che desideri. Ci incontreremo solo al buio, e non vedrò mai il tuo volto.”

* * *

Psiche prese sul serio la sua proposta scherzosa di fargli da governante. Non aveva mai fatto le pulizie prima, ma aveva osservato come andavano fatte ed era semplice se non facile. La prima volta che le sue mani si riempirono di vesciche e si rovinarono non riuscì a smettere di sorridere per tutta la giornata. Passava i suoi giorni a pulire e all’inizio le prendeva tutta la giornata. Non era abituata, lenta, e si buttava a letto completamente esausta. Non aveva il tempo di rimuginare sulla vita che si era lasciata alle spalle o sul dolore sordo sotto lo sterno.

Era un lavoro duro ed era sempre affamata. Prima, non mangiava quasi niente e passava gran parte del giorno a dormire. Lì non lo faceva più, non poteva, e aveva più fame di quanta ne avesse da bambina. Ninfe portavano cibo alla casa, frutta e verdura, pane e formaggio e carne. Iniziò col preparare pasti semplici, ma quando diventò più veloce con le pulizie si sorprese a sperimentare. Cucinare era più difficile di pulire.

Il suo amico arrivava da lei la notte, scivolando nella sua camera. Sapeva sempre quando arrivava, anche quando dormiva profondamente, e si svegliava per parlare con lui. Psiche non scendeva mai dal letto e lui rimaneva sempre dall’altro lato della stanza. Lei si tirava a sedere e ascoltava la sua voce, le persone che aveva visto e le cose che aveva fatto. Anche lei gli raccontava la sua giornata, anche se all’inizio pensava che non gli sarebbe importato. A torto, perché le faceva domande e la lodava per come lucidava i pavimenti fino a farli brillare. Una notte, dopo che aveva fatto un grosso guaio, la prima cosa che le chiese fu: “Hai cercato di dare fuoco alla mia cucina, Psiche?”

Rideva, quindi lei gli lanciò un cuscino, soddisfatta dal suono sordo e ovattato per aver fatto centro, e lui rise ancora di più. “Se ci avessi provato ci sarei _riuscita_ e tu avresti fatto ritorno a un cumulo di ceneri.”

“Allora sono grato per il tuo autocontrollo.” Disse, e lei gli tenne il muso anche se non la poteva vedere. “Cosa doveva essere quell’odore orribile?”

“Agnello.” Disse lei, sospirando. “Non credo di essere una buona cuoca.”

“Forse no. Perché non provi a fare qualcos’altro? Qualcosa che ti piace?” Le chiese.

Lei incrociò le gambe seduta sul letto e aggrottò la fronte. “Non saprei,” disse, infine, “sono una pessima artista e una cuoca ancora peggiore. Non ho occhio per il ricamo. Mi piace sapere cose, ma non amo imparare. Mi- mi piace pulire. Mi piace usare le mani.”

“Concentrati su ciò che ti piace. Cerca di fare qualcosa con le tue mani. Al giardino potrebbero giovare un po’ di attenzioni.” Le suggerì.

“Ma devo comunque mangiare,” sottolineò lei, “quindi tanto vale che impari a cucinare.”

Lui sbuffò col naso, divertito. “Risparmia sia te che la mia cucina. Non dovrai preoccupartene. Occupati invece della menta che sta soffocando i cespugli di rose.”

Non comprese ciò che intendeva se non il mattino dopo, quando si svegliò e trovò i pasti di un’intera giornata ad attenderla, già cotti e più squisiti di qualunque pietanza lei avesse mai cucinato. Lì accanto c’era un libro sul giardinaggio.

Per quello sì che era portata. Era il giardino di un dio, dunque era sempre stato bello, ma con le sue cure lo divenne ancora di più, rigoglioso e verde grazie alla sua dedizione. Piantò fiori che sbocciavano di notte e si illuminavano, cosicché il suo amico potesse attraversare il giardino e venire accolto da qualcosa che non dormiva ancora.

Le sue mani divennero callose e dure, e la terra le si annidò sotto le unghie. I capelli erano un groviglio di sudore e rovinati sulle punte, e la pelle le si era abbronzata a chiazze, con le braccia e la nuca più scure dello stomaco e delle cosce. Le spuntarono lentiggini nelle parti più impensate, sui polsi e le spalle, una vicina al centro dello sterno.

Non si era mai sentita così bella.

Ora Psiche era più forte. Il cibo e il duro lavoro le avevano riempito i fianchi e illuminato lo sguardo. Non crollava più a letto esausta la notte, ma rimaneva seduta ad aspettare che il suo amico le facesse visita, ascoltando attenta le sue avventure diurne e raccontandogli ciò che aveva fatto, delle nuove piante che cercava di far crescere e di come la siepe crescesse testarda ad altezze diverse.

“Le mie mani sono tutte rovinate.” Gli disse una notte, come un segreto.

Lui non capì. “Hai provato a massaggiarle con dell’olio?”

Lei rise e si alzò in piedi, con la sicurezza di conoscere la stanza abbastanza bene da non inciampare e cadere mentre camminava verso la sua voce. “No, è una bella cosa, non era mai successo prima. Vedi?”

Allungò la mano e lui urlò: “No! Non toccarmi-”

Troppo tardi, l’aveva già afferrato per un braccio alla cieca. Lo lasciò: “Scusa! Non lo sapevo-”

“Dobbiamo portarti da Hermes prima che l’ustione si aggravi.” Disse con urgenza.

Adesso era lei che non capiva. “Quale ustione?”

Lui si calmò. “Non ti sei fatta male?”

Lei saggiò la mano, confusa. “No. Avrei dovuto?”

“Io- si sono sempre fatti tutti male.” Disse.

“Io non sono tutti.” Disse lei con sicurezza, muovendo un altro passo più vicino. Gli prese di nuovo il braccio, cercando a tentoni la sua mano per poi tenerla nella sua. Lui si irrigidì, ma non si sottrasse. “Visto? Sto bene.”

Con cautela e molto, molto lentamente, le cinse la vita e la tirò a sé, al petto, e le premette le labbra sulla fronte. “Sono- sono così felice.”

Non si riferiva solo al fatto che non si fosse bruciata. In quel momento, Psiche sentì un moto di affetto per lui e lì, tra le sue braccia, si rese conto di una cosa. Lo amava, un uomo che non aveva mai visto e che non conosceva davvero. Era gentile e divertente e le aveva ridato una vita che non sapeva di aver perso. Non l’aveva mai toccata né desiderata, e anche ora che l’abbracciava non c’era niente di lascivo o che la metteva a disagio nel suo tocco.

Cosa che avrebbe potuto cambiare se l’avesse vista. Se avesse scoperto il suo aspetto, avrebbe potuto dimenticarsi del resto di lei, e perdere il suo affetto e rispetto l’avrebbe sicuramente uccisa come quella caduta dalla scogliera.

Ma lui non aveva bisogno di vederla né toccarla.

Si spostò in modo che lui sollevasse il capo, e raccolse il suo coraggio. Premette le labbra sulle sue, prima con leggerezza, poi con meno quando lui la ricambiò. “Vieni sul letto.” Gli disse, quando si separarono, inebriata da emozioni che non aveva mai provato prima.

“Ne sei sicura?” Chiese lui, la voce bassa.

Non era mai stata così sicura di qualcosa in tutta la sua vita.

“Sì.”

* * *

Quella era la sua vita, adesso. Occupava i giorni facendo pulizie e giardinaggio e le notti col suo amico, ora amante. Non le aveva mai detto il suo nome e lei non glielo voleva chiedere. Lui non la vedeva e lei non ne conosceva il nome. Era meglio così, le sembrava più giusto. Si addormentava tra le sue braccia ogni notte e lui se ne andava prima che lei si svegliasse, svanito prima che il primo raggio di sole filtrasse dalla finestra.

Lui la amava. Era palese, così incredibilmente palese che Psiche si vergognò di non averlo notato prima. L’aveva lasciata dormire nel suo letto prima ancora che iniziassero a dormire insieme, le aveva lasciato la sua casa senza chiedere nulla in cambio, l’aveva ascoltata e riso con lei. La amava e lei lo amava, ed era tempo che gli desse fiducia.

Era ancora sveglia quando arrivò, e lo accolse con un bacio. Lui notò quanto era tesa e si ritrasse. “Qualcosa non va?”

“Credo che sia ora che tu veda il mio volto.” Tremava e non riusciva a fermarsi. Lo amava ed era terrorizzata che il suo amore per lei cambiasse al vederla.

Si sedette sul letto e lui le si inginocchiò di fronte sul pavimento, tenendole le mani tra le sue. “Psiche, non devi se non vuoi. Tranquilla.”

Lei scosse il capo. “No. Ti amo e- e dovremmo stare insieme anche alla luce del giorno, il nostro amore è diventato troppo grande per essere contenuto in questa stanza.”

Le baciò il polso e disse: “Come desideri.”

Come avrebbe potuto vivere senza il suo amato? Sperava di non doverlo scoprire mai. Prese una lanterna e se la mise in grembo, accendendola con dita esperte. La stanza venne rischiarata da un tenue bagliore e lei chiuse gli occhi, in attesa.

Si sentì toccare un punto sullo sterno, poi la spalla, il collo, le guance, la punta del naso. “Hai le lentiggini,” disse lui, “mi piacciono.”

Aprì gli occhi. Il suo amato le sorrideva ed era stupendo, bello quanto lei, con occhi scuri e pelle ancora più scura. Ma soprattutto, la guardava come persona, con amore e affetto. Non come un qualcosa di indistinto e astruso, come invece molti altri facevano prima, come se fosse un oggetto o un’opera d’arte.

L’ondata di sollievo che provò fu così forte da lasciarla sfinita. Si accorse dell’errore un secondo dopo che la lanterna le sfuggì dalle mani, rovesciando olio bollente.

Il suo amore reagì più veloce di qualunque uomo mortale, spingendola via e afferrando la lanterna a una strana angolazione, e gran parte dell’olio bollente gli colò lungo le braccia e il petto. “No!” Urlò Psiche.

Lui guardò la sua pelle ricoperta di bolle, affascinato. “Non mi era mai successo prima d’ora.” Fece una smorfia di dolore e strinse le mani man mano che le ustioni si propagavano sul suo corpo, mentre la sua pelle si rompeva e sanguinava.

“Stenditi!” Urlò Psiche, afferrando le lenzuola e cercando di tamponare l’olio, tentando di fermarne il percorso. “Cosa pensavi di fare? Avresti dovuto lasciare che mi cadesse addosso!”

Lo stava bruciando più di quanto dell’olio bollente avrebbe fatto, e singhiozzava mentre cercava di impedirlo. “Non essere sciocca.” Disse lui, la voce fievole, e chiuse gli occhi. “Non permetterei mai che ti facessi del male.”

“No!” Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse. “Svegliati! Devi svegliarti!”

Non le rispose. Psiche cercò di ricordare, affannata, quando pensava di averla bruciata quando si erano toccati la prima volta, la persona di cui diceva che avrebbero avuto bisogno. “ERMES!” Urlò. “ERMES! UN DIO HA BISOGNO DI TE!”

Ci fu un lampo di luce, e il dio messaggero e guaritore le comparve dinnanzi. “Eros.” Disse, chinandosi al suo fianco senza degnare Psiche di uno sguardo. “Che ti è successo?”

Gli toccò il petto e scomparvero entrambi.

Psiche rimase sola a piangere con un lenzuolo pregno di olio.

* * *

Ermes portò Eros dai suoi genitori, che lasciarono perdere qualunque altra cosa per stargli accanto. “Che è successo?” Chiese Efesto.

Ermes si concentrò sul contenere le ustioni prima che si espandessero ulteriormente. Si sarebbe preoccupato di guarirle più tardi. “Si è rovesciato dell’olio addosso.”

“È un dio,” sbottò Afrodite, “non c’è olio che possa ferirlo. E anche se fosse, non lo ridurrebbe _così_.”

Ermes rivolse loro un sorrisino. “Sembra che il tuo bambino si sia innamorato. Solo il vero amore potrebbe raffreddarlo abbastanza da bruciarlo, solo il vero amore potrebbe ferirlo così.”

Fu in quel momento che Eros rinvenne di soprassalto. Sollevò un braccio e Afrodite gli prese la mano. “Madre,” disse, gli occhi spalancati, “ti prego, va’ a casa mia, c’è una ragazza lì-”

“È stata lei a farti questo?” Gli domandò, minacciosa.

“È stato un incidente, l’ho spinta via, non sapevo che mi sarei bruciato.” Gemette per il dolore, poi strinse i denti per sopportarlo. “Madre, ti prego. Ti prego va’ da lei.”

Lei guardò Ermes, impegnato a miscelare un unguento. Non la guardò quando disse: “Tuo figlio starà bene. Mi prenderò cura delle ustioni.”

Efesto la guardò e annuì, secco. “Vai, starò io con lui.”

Afrodite non voleva lasciarlo, ma si arrese e fece ciò che le aveva chiesto suo figlio.

* * *

Arrivò giusto in tempo per fermare la mortale dal lanciarsi giù dal crinale. “Cosa pensi di fare?” Sbottò, e le ci volle un momento per capire che era la ragazza che aveva chiesto a Eros di aiutare tempo fa. Non era ciò che aveva in mente.

I suoi occhi arrossati e il volto madido di lacrime servirono a placare l’ira di Afrodite più di quanto avrebbero fatto le scuse che la ragazza le avrebbe potuto rifilare. “È morto,” singhiozzò, “lo amo ed è morto e non ho più alcuna ragione per vivere. La prego, mi lasci morire.”

Afrodite vide in lei la scintilla dell’amore e comprese che l’affetto della ragazza per suo figlio era sincero. “Non è morto,” esitò, e poi aggiunse, “non ancora.”

Il vero amore aveva fatto scoppiare guerre e lasciato chi toccava con nient’altro che polvere e rimorsi. Suo figlio si meritava più di questo. Un amore non doveva essere solo vero – doveva essere puro.

“Se vuoi che viva, dovrai aiutarmi.” Le disse.

Psiche le si prostrò ai piedi. “Qualunque cosa! Farò qualunque cosa!”

Afrodite la portò in un magazzino pieno di cereali misti. “Devi dividerli entro l’alba. L’orzo è fondamentale per un impacco che guarirà mio figlio. Sbrigati.”

* * *

Psiche guardò i cereali con disperazione. Ma il suo amore aveva bisogno di lei. Eros aveva bisogno di lei.

Si mise all’opera.

Metà della notte era già passata e non aveva neanche completato un decimo del lavoro. Era inutile, il suo amore sarebbe morto e non avrebbe potuto fare niente per impedirlo. Si arrese e prese a singhiozzare nel bel mezzo del magazzino, ma sentì un formicolio sulla mano. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide una piccola formica. “Perché piangi?” Le chiese la formica.

“Devo dividere questi cereali e non ce la faccio.” Disse, tirando su col naso. “Il mio amore ha bisogno dell’orzo per guarire.”

La formica ci pensò su. “Ti aiuterò,” disse, “e in cambio dovrai lasciarmi prendere tutti i fagioli di questo magazzino.”

“Non sono miei,” disse Psiche, a malincuore, “quindi non posso accettare il tuo aiuto.”

“Allora il tuo amato morirà.” Disse la formica, spietata, e se ne andò.

Guardò la montagna di cereali. Non se avrebbe potuto impedirlo.

Psiche si rimboccò le maniche e si rimise all’opera.

* * *

Afrodite tornò e Psiche stava ancora lavorando. Aveva separato tre quarti dei cereali, e Afrodite ne fu colpita. Pensava che non sarebbe riuscita a separarne neanche la metà. Era chiaro che la ragazza non aveva dormito e perfino ora non accennava a fermarsi. “Mia signora,” le disse, “non ho ancora finito.”

“Basterà.” Disse Afrodite, guardando la considerevole montagna di orzo. Fece apparire una bottiglia di vetro e gliela posò di fronte. “Per fermare la morte mentre prepariamo l’impacco, abbiamo bisogno dell’acqua del fiume Stige. Sgorga sulla cima del monte di mio figlio. Devi prendere quell’acqua e portarmela.”

Psiche incassò le spalle, ma non esitò quando prese la bottiglia di vetro. “Lo farò.”

* * *

Psiche chiamò il vento, supplicandolo di portarla sulla cima del monte. _Se è ciò che desideri_ , disse. Si sentì sollevare in aria e venne portata lì. Era congelata ed era difficile respirare quell’aria gelida. Ai lati della fonte c’erano due draghi, che fecero scattare le fauci verso di lei. “Vi prego!” Li supplicò. “Ho bisogno dell’acqua del fiume Stige! Opero in nome di Afrodite.”

Quelli sibilarono e sputarono fuoco, e lei si aggrappò a una parete per evitare le fiamme. “Non sottostiamo agli ordini della Signora Afrodite,” disse una voce di bambina, e Psiche sollevò lo sguardo, notando una ragazza dalla pelle nera e i capelli grigi che la osservava a cavallo di uno dei draghi.

“La prego,” disse Psiche, “Signora Stige, mi conceda un po’ delle sue acque. Eros ne ha bisogno per vivere.”

Stige aggrottò le sopracciglia e disse: “Questa non è acqua che porta la vita.”

“La prego,” ripeté lei, “le giuro che nessun male verrà fatto in suo nome, le mie intenzioni sono buone.”

La dea bambina sospirò e disse: “Vieni a prenderle, dunque. Se le fiamme dei miei draghi ti attraverseranno, significa che dici il vero e potrai avere un po’ delle mie acque. Se menti, ti rivedrò negli Inferi.”

Psiche annuì e venne avanti, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla dea bambina. I dragoni stridettero e le fiamme rombarono verso di lei e… la attraversarono. Raggiunse intoccata la cima del monte. Porse la bottiglia di vetro.

Stige rise e gliela riempì. “Buon viaggio.” Disse, prima di spingerla giù dal monte. Zefiro la prese a metà caduta e ci volle qualche secondo perché Psiche smettesse di gridare.

Zefiro la depositò a terra e Afrodite le apparve di fronte. Psiche le porse la bottiglia.

Afrodite la stappò e ne versò l’acqua a terra, e l’erba moriva dove questa cadeva. “È troppo tardi,” disse, e Psiche sentì il cuore in gola, “l’unica speranza è andare da Persefone e supplicarla per una scintilla di vita.” Fendette l’aria, facendo apparire un passaggio per gli Inferi. “Persefone non esaudirà mai una mia richiesta. Devi andare tu.”

Aveva a malapena finito di parlare che Psiche si era gettata nel portale.

* * *

Afrodite fissò il punto in cui prima stava la ragazza, colpita. Ermes apparve al suo fianco. “Tuo figlio sta bene e dorme.” Disse. “Non è un po’ troppo?”

“Mio figlio ha un cuore che non esita mai. Deve dimostrarsene degna.” Rispose Afrodite.

Ermes la fissò. “Intercederai presso Zeus per lei?”

“Se si dimostrerà degna.” Disse, poi guardò il punto in cui aveva versato le acque indicibilmente pericolose dello Stige. “Al momento, se la sta cavando bene.”

* * *

Psiche ruzzolò attraverso il portale e cadde in ginocchio. Il che si rivelò essere una fortuna perché era finita nella sala del trono del palazzo degli Inferi. E non solo c’era Persefone lì, ma anche Ade e un dio che immaginò essere Thanatos. Sia Persefone che Thanatos lanciarono sguardi assottigliati ad Ade, che lui ignorò. “Psiche,” disse, “ti stavamo aspettando.”

“Ma davvero?” Disse Persefone, secca.

Psiche si fece avanti finché non fu in ginocchio davanti a Persefone e premette la fronte sul pavimento di ossidiana. “Signora dea,” disse, “ti imploro per una scintilla di vita.”

Persefone si alzò dal suo trono e le girò intorno con passi lenti e misurati, il volto impassibile e severo. “Ho visto il tuo giardino,” disse, infine, “hai talento per le piante.”

“La ringrazio, mia Signora.” Disse.

Persefone si accucciò e le prese il mento, tirandola su per guardarla bene. “Ma tu guarda che carina che sei.” Mormorò. “Ti darò una scintilla di vita. In cambio, devi darmi la tua bellezza.”

“Prendetela,” supplicò Psiche, estasiata dal prezzo così basso, “non la voglio, non l’ho mai voluta. Ciò che voglio è Eros.”

La sua freddezza si sciolse e la dea della vita e della morte scosse il capo, un piccolo sorriso che le arricciava le labbra. “Ha scelto bene.” Disse.

Psiche non capì finché non si sentì un altro strappo nell’aria da cui uscì il suo amato. Sembrava in salute, vivo e vegeto. “Eros!” Urlò lei, scattando in piedi e dimenticandosi di essere al cospetto del re e della regina degli Inferi. Prima che potesse inginocchiarsi di nuovo, Eros le corse incontro e la prese tra le braccia, sollevandola e facendola girare con lui.

“Ero così preoccupato per te.” Disse, baciandola, e poi baciando le sue lacrime.

“Credevo che stessi per morire!” Disse lei, carezzandogli il petto e le spalle, e per poco non svenne per il sollievo di trovare la sua pelle intatta e senza bruciature.

Lui fece una smorfia e la baciò di nuovo. “Mia madre… Le avevo chiesto di aiutarti, non di metterti alla prova. Mi dispiace.”

“Dovresti esserle grato.” Disse Ade, e i due si girarono verso di lui. “Psiche ha dato prova di sé e Afrodite intende contestare Zeus cosicché lei possa stare al tuo fianco per l’eternità.” Sorrise. “Se Afrodite dovesse fallire, venite da me. Farò ciò che posso.”

Si inchinarono entrambi e sparirono il momento dopo.

* * *

Afrodite andò da Efesto. “Tu sei suo figlio, Zeus vorrebbe che la richiesta partisse da te.”

“Tu sei sua figlia.” Ribatté lui, mentre camminava senza posa.

Lei sospirò. “Sono nata dal suo sangue e da spuma di mare. Non è la stessa cosa e lo sai.”

Efesto annuì, riluttante. Nessuno di loro era tra i favoriti dell’Olimpo, quindi andò da chi lo era.

Ares lo guardò, pensieroso. “Dovresti chiederlo a nostra madre tu stesso. Nostro padre farà ciò che lei dice.”

“Era mi odia.” Sbottò Efesto. “Respingerebbe la richiesta di mio figlio se fossi io a presentarla.”

Ares afferrò il fratello per la nuca e lo tirò a sé finché le loro fronti non si toccarono. Un po’ della tensione che Efesto provava scemò. “Provaci, per me.” Disse Ares. “Se ti rifiuta, glielo chiederò io e non me lo negherà.”

Efesto si recò al Monte Olimpo quando non c’era Zeus e si inginocchiò di fronte a Era. Sollevò lo sguardo e non poté fare a meno di pensare che Ares aveva ragione: avevano i suoi occhi. Anche Eros aveva i suoi occhi. “Mio figlio si è innamorato di una mortale che desidera sposare. Ti chiedo di permetterle di diventare immortale.”

Era pronto a tutto, le spalle incassate. Alla sua risata, alla sua derisione, all’essere scagliato giù dall’Olimpo come quando era appena nato. “E questo ti renderebbe felice?” Domandò lei.

Sbatté le palpebre, la bocca aperta. Era forse un altro trucco crudele, costringerlo ad ammettere che era qualcosa che voleva solo per goderci di più a negargliela? “Sì.” Disse, perché era vero. Avrebbe reso Eros felice, e quando suo figlio era felice, lo era anche lui.

“Molto bene.” Disse Era, con freddezza. “Il matrimonio si terrà sull’Olimpo, e una volta scambiati i voti lei diventerà come noi.”

La fissò, impietrito per la sorpresa. Non si immaginava che sarebbe stato così facile. Non aveva mai sentito di qualcuno che avesse chiesto qualcosa da Era e che lo avesse ottenuto _così_ , a parte Ares.

“C’è altro?” Domandò lei.

Efesto scosse il capo. “No, mia regina. Ti ringrazio.”

Scomparve prima che avesse il tempo di rispondere, prima che potesse cambiare idea.

* * *

Il matrimonio di Eros e Psiche fu l’evento del secolo. Si presentarono divinità maggiori e minori, perfino Ade venne convinto a lasciare il suo regno per partecipare.

Votarono la loro vita l’uno all’altra, ed Era officiò in quanto dea del matrimonio. Quando si furono giurati fedeltà, prese un piccolo boccone di ambrosia e imboccò Psiche. Lei lo inghiottì in due bocconi, e una volta finito brillò della sua nuova immortalità.

Eros prese Psiche e le fece fare un casquè.

Quando la baciò, il tripudio degli dèi fu così alto da provocare tempeste per tutta la terra.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Sentitevi liberi di seguirmi/tormentarmi su [Tumblr](shanastoryteller.tumblr.com), dove potete sempre trovare queste storie all’inizio del mio blog.


End file.
